


Start Over·第六卷 传奇再现

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy likes Impala, F/M, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Quidditch, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Star Trek References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第六卷，大体框架为哈利的五年级。按照惯例，暑假又一次发生了神奇的相遇，依旧是美国，这次哈利和德拉科遇到了一对身份特殊的兄弟。邓布利多离开了，但历史的惯性依旧很大，乌姆里奇还是来到了霍格沃茨，而这次，有远比上一世更强的反弹在等着她……旧文搬运
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Charlie Bradbury & Elizabeth Burke, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Draco Malfoy & Salazar Slytherin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Godric Gryffindor & Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Dean Winchester, Hermione Granger & Charlie Bradbury, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Start Over [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 2





	1. 别了，老校长

话说天下大势，分久必合。  
  
在伏地魔的阴影在英国魔法界的头顶盘旋了二十年之久的现在，那片乌云在短暂的回归之后，永远的离去了，突然间的光芒甚至让人有点儿不适应，人们的狂欢甚至甚于了十五年前的那段日子，因为这一次，人们知道了，那段阴沉的日子已经彻底过去了。  
  
感谢这次伏地魔回归之后没什么大动作吧，这不仅给了伊威尔个人方便，还让英国魔法界没有受到什么实质性的伤害，不需要投入太多进行战后建设，也没有让正在举行三强争霸赛的英国的名誉受到太大的伤害，毕竟伏地魔丝毫没有危害到我们的外国来宾。  
  
马尔福在这件事请里可以说是名利双收，名这方面从去年暑假“先驱”游戏机终极全息版发布会上邀请的赫敏，到圣诞舞会上德拉科作为马尔福家族继承人高调邀请麻瓜出身的赫敏·格兰杰，然后德拉科在三强争霸赛的最后和“大难不死的男孩”哈利·波特“顾全大局”同时到达奖杯前，于是同时去拿奖杯，却“意外”遭遇伏地魔的陷阱，“站在了正义的一方”和哈利共同抵抗。再加上卢修斯的左小臂上没有黑魔标记，马尔福的种种“罪名”可谓是一一“洗清”了。至于利嘛，先不说战后英国魔法界满脸轻松的人们把铂金游乐场和荣光电影院各个场馆都挤满了，大单子可是在那么几个人身上的，德拉科轻易地就和德姆斯特朗代表队，布斯巴顿代表队里本来就有目的而来的德国，法国大家族继承人谈妥了一系列承包契约。所以说下来，马尔福家族的振兴指日可待。  
  
雷古勒斯在魔法部的国际事务司干了这么一年之后，已经通过自己的能力打下了人脉的基础，目前打算先转到一个像卢修斯一样的“荣誉头衔”上，回头整理整理布莱克家族的经济实力，等到一切都回归正轨上之后他还会再回到政坛上的。萨拉查说过，布莱克家的人，一个个都是生来在政坛上翻云覆雨的人。到时候顺便还能协助伊威尔不是嘛？哦，这一年，他还干了件大事——找了个女朋友啊~  
  
伊威尔这一年是真忙，不过不过也成果颇丰，他已经完全打牢了崛起的基础，不仅有了大贵族们的效忠，还有了魔法部的支持——福吉是真挺喜欢这个斯莱特林的传人的，要他说，比那个干啥都不告诉他自作主张的邓不利多要强多了，看看人家，伏地魔一回来，还没干啥呢，就帮着人家救世主把伏地魔给灭了，还和魔法部合作，让他们魔法部的公信度一下子提高了好多——只要他不心急，一步一步地走，他的目标就在眼前。不过眼下他有了个不大不小的麻烦，不过这个我们等会再说。  
  
哈利嘛，他最后和德拉科一起成为了三强争霸赛的胜利者，他们俩成功地免去了狮祖和蛇祖略幼稚的“我家徒弟更好”的争斗，一千加隆的奖金被平分给他们两个，不过说实话，他们俩一个比一个不在乎这点钱，所以他们在拿到奖金的时候就当即宣布全额捐献给圣芒戈医院——邓不利多那时笑得很无语——哈利的另一件大事就是……把伏地魔给杀了。  
  
其实不算是杀了，伏地魔的主魂不死，这个由魂片塑造的躯体死了，魂片也不会死，所以那时候其实是哈利和伊威尔把那个让人看了就不顺眼的身体给灭了，然后把那块魂片拿回家了，请萨拉查和戈德里克一起把那魂片给净化掉乱七八糟的疯狂和污秽，最后合并到了伊威尔的灵魂上，让伊威尔的灵魂终于又一次完整了。  
  
这个过程大概花了两位祖宗一个星期的时间——从一放假开始，这个星期里，虽然伊威尔·斯莱特林这个绝对的“公众人物”没有出现在公众的视野里，另一个一直是公众人物的人出面了，他就是阿不思·邓不利多。  
  
这位年已逾百的老人（装的）在一次公开讲话中公布了凤凰社的名单，公布的原因是“那个需要我保密的邪恶力量已经再也不会回来了”——也就是这位公认的“最伟大的白巫师”的话，让所有的魔法界的人当下心来尽情狂欢——除此之外，他还认真地认同了伊威尔的身份以及他的成就，并在最后表示“我已经老啦，不中用啦，该离开大家期待的目光了。魔法界的未来，就在他们这些年轻人的手里了，我相信有他们在，全魔法界齐心协力，不论遇到什么挫折，魔法界都一定会有一个光明的未来。”  
  
这位最伟大的白巫师，在他最后一次讲话里，预言了魔法界光明的未来。  
  
讲话的第二天，霍格沃茨就传出阿不思·邓不利多辞去校长一职，由副校长米勒娃·麦格作新一任霍格沃茨校长的消息。  
  
也正是这一天，阿不思·邓不利多以他的年轻的模样，和盖勒特·格林德沃一起，在哈利，赫敏，德拉科，莫言以及四巨头的陪伴下，从霍格沃茨出发，步行向西，向着太阳落下的方向。  
  
邓不利多和格林德沃走在最前面，格林德沃的胳膊搭在邓不利多的肩膀上，自然得如同上百年来他们一直都是这样似的。  
  
哈利和德拉科走在他们后面一点儿的地方，这俩人倒是没有勾肩搭背，很自然地走着。赫敏和莫言紧跟在他们身后。四人身后一段距离就是他们的老师，戈德里克牵着萨拉查的手，两个人不同于邓不利多和格林德沃的表达情感的方式散发出的是浓浓的，积淀后的爱的气息。罗伊纳和赫尔加在两个男士的身边，脸上带着淡淡的笑意。  
  
从霍格沃茨坐落的那片平原开始，一行人不知道走了多久，但是那西沉的太阳似乎一直在天空里没动似的，一直为他们指引西去的路途。他们不知道他们走了多久，走过了多少个脚印的草地，河岸，山路，他们一直向着夕阳的方向走，也不觉得疲惫，反而有一种轻飘飘的感觉，似乎身轻如燕一般。  
  
不过最后，他们还是到了，远远地，他们先是看见了海，然后是海边那由漆成了白色的木板搭建的小小码头，码头上停着一艘灰色的，有点像贡多拉的小船，不过它有一片白色的风帆，随着轻风鼓胀起来又瘪下去，和船随着海波的上下浮动似乎形成了一个默契的周期运动，看着看着，你就会觉得这艘船似乎已经在这儿了成百上千个年头，就等着它注定的乘客来搭乘它。  
  
“就是这儿，”罗伊纳缓缓地走到前面，对邓不利多和格林德沃说，“灰港，精灵们西渡的港口。”  
  
事到如今，两人还是有些难以置信的感觉，邓不利多那出那朵黄色的伊拉诺，仔细的端详着。哈利他们也围拢上来，望着那艘小船和宁静的大海。哈利仰头望着天空，试图在雪白的云朵中找到那颗指引的明星*。  
  
“那边……该会是一个全新的生活了吧……”哈利望着大海，喃喃地说到。  
  
罗伊纳看了看哈利，又看向邓不利多和格林德沃：“那是一个你们可以重新活一遍的地方，在那儿，就好像一切往事都已经完全地消散在了时光流转的轻风之中，化为了难以寻找的尘埃和碎屑。你们可以告别曾经的牺牲，重新开始。”  
  
“人生就像刚刚下过雪的一片田野，无论你选择从哪里走，你的每一个脚印都会显现出来。【Life is just a field of snowy fallen snow，and where you choose to walk every step will show.】”戈德里克突然开口了，他看着邓不利多，说，“你的一生都在追求‘更高的利益’，追求为魔法界造福，你的每一个脚印都是冲着这个目标去的，我看到了。但是现在，又下了一场大雪，你可以选择另一条路，和你的爱人一起，走下去。”  
  
邓不利多和格林德沃谢了四巨头的话语，然后两人走上了那只小船，系在码头上的绳子自己滑落了，海波开始推着小船离开这片土地。邓不利多像是欲言又止似的，最后他说：“就让我最后多话一次吧，我想作为霍格沃茨的前校长，请你们代我看着霍格沃茨的复兴。”说罢，他挥手，那朵金黄色的伊拉诺就那么飘落到了哈利的手上，哈利小心地捧着这朵罗斯洛丽安森林里最美的花朵，对着那位年轻模样的老校长大喊：“别了，老校长！”  
  
随着哈利的道别，其他七个人也都伸出手挥动着作别，夕阳正在下沉，海水如万片碎金，动荡闪烁，带着那艘灰色的小船离开了尘世。  
  
“他们会幸福的，对吧？”哈利望着那艘小船消失在海天相接的地方，喃喃自语。  
  
——————————我是暑假的分割线——————————  
  
我在之前提到过伊威尔遇到了一个“不大不小”的麻烦，那是什么呢？  
  
“伊威尔~~~”  
  
伊威尔扶额，他一个纯斯莱特林有了这么一个纯（重音）格兰芬多兄弟一般存在的家伙，到底是幸运呢，还是不幸呢？看看，他又来索要精神损失费了……  
  
“哈利。”伊威尔放下手上的文件，笑着站起身拥抱了一下进来的乱发男孩，“你们送走邓不利多那个老家伙了？”  
  
“嗨，他走的时候的表面年龄可比你现在小！”哈利笑着驳回伊威尔的话，“还有，不许岔开话题，我今年一定要从你那儿坑点东西！不然我帮你演那么一出闹剧可不是自讨苦吃？”  
  
伊威尔苦了苦脸，自己面前的是波特家族的家主，和马尔福家族，斯帕罗家族，奥格登家族有密切的合作关系，还是格兰芬多的学徒，霍格沃茨的继承人，最后，还有他这个斯莱特林家族继承人作兄弟，他还能给他什么？“你直接说你要什么，好不好？我真不知道该给你什么了……”  
  
哈利似乎就在等伊威尔这句话，只见他咧来嘴，说：“我要你去跟卢修斯聊聊，然后让德拉科有时间陪我出去玩~”——好不容易把伏地魔这个麻烦解决了，虽然戈德里克说如果他要出去玩的话回来要把缺的训练补回来，哈利还是打算出去玩，拜托，连赫敏和莫言都要结伴一起在伦敦麻瓜界耗上半个暑假了！  
  
梅林在上，伊威尔真没想到哈利会冲他要这个！看着哈利翡翠色的眼眸他不知道该怎么说，最后只好拿自己弟弟没办法似的，说：“好吧，我会尽力的，我想德拉科也很希望和你一起出去玩……”其实他还想说，为什么我要忙得连觉都睡不好啊……！  
  
于是乎，在暑假开始的两周之后，哈利从格里莫广场12号告别了自家教父和莱姆斯·卢平（别问我他们什么时候在一起的我也不知道），并且在小天狼星复杂的神情中和德拉科一起离开了布莱克老宅。  
  
“我们去哪儿？”哈利和德拉科甩开双手走在伦敦的街头，享受着英国不多见的阳光。  
  
“美国。”


	2. 美国之旅：我们去看电影

“我还是不明白为什么我们要跑来美国看电影，德拉科。”在电影院门口，哈利小猫摆着尾巴，一副疑惑的模样。  
  
德拉科忍不住揉揉哈利的头发，说：“你不知道在魔法界看电影和在麻瓜界看电影感觉不一样么？再说了，作为铂金电影院的负责人，不时地在麻瓜界看看电影，作一些甄选是非常必要的。”  
  
“我还真没在麻瓜界电影院看过电影……”哈利喃喃地说。  
  
“所以我们走吧，去看最新的‘环太平洋’！”德拉科搂住哈利的肩膀，两人一起走进了人群进进出出的一家电影院。  
  
说好了是秘密出游的哈利和德拉科穿着完全就如同麻瓜，他们身上穿的甚至不是什么麻瓜里的名牌，就是……普通的衬衫牛仔罢了，说出去魔法界的人们都会惊呆的，不过这有什么？赫敏和莫言不也是这样逛欧洲，四巨头不也是这样随处疯的么？有钱就非要花？  
  
不过这衣服是伊威尔帮他们买的，事实上，整个美国之旅都是伊威尔全权提供一切所需的东西，包括……哈利和德拉科手上拿着的某个麻瓜界才会有的，叫做“学生证”的东西。  
  
（某蛇不晓得美国有没有学生证这种东西，剧情需要！不过我有时间会去问问小伙伴的）  
  
为什么要学生证？因为可以打折啊！  
  
为什么要打折？因为他们是来体会旅游，不是来奢侈的。  
  
哈利打开那本小小的学生证，上面有他的名字，照片，和某个他没听说过的高中的名字。耸耸肩，哈利笑着对德拉科说：“早知道让伊威尔给我们弄个Xavier\'s School写上去了。”  
  
德拉科挑眉，笑着说：“就你？你有什么能力？”--哈利和赫敏那段奇特的经历德拉科和莫言可是听他们俩人炫耀了好一段时间。  
  
翻了个白眼，哈利说：“我有魔力！”  
  
“得了吧，人家变种人是比我们普通人多了一条染色体好吗？我们都是46条染色体的-普-通-人-！”德拉科毫不迟疑地反驳到。  
  
哈利嘟了嘟嘴：“就你学了生物啊！真是的，我只是觉得我们可以去跟Charles他们打个招呼。”  
  
德拉科笑看着哈利嘟嘴的样子，说：“那就去呗，反正我们有整个暑假都能耗在美国。”  
  
“你的iMagic发布会推迟了？”哈利一边踏出电梯走进电影院的售票大厅一边问。  
  
“是啊，这个暑假的舞台是伊威尔的，我们的那些小玩意可以推一推。”德拉科与哈利并肩走向售票处排队，前面刚刚买好票的一个男孩从他们身边走过，突然他又回过头来，皱着眉，有点难以置信地问：“哈利？”  
  
哈利眨眨眼，看清了面前和自己差不多高的赫发男孩：“哦，梅林啊，Bobby？！”  
  
“真没想到在这儿遇到你，哈利！”Bobby手里拿着票，露出一个笑容，“暑假来美国散心？”  
  
“啊，是的，”哈利笑着回答，一边拉着德拉科，说，“Bobby，这是德拉科，我的好朋友，德拉科，这是Bobby，去年我和赫敏在X教授的学校里认识的朋友。”  
  
Bobby看向德拉科：“你就是德拉科？久仰大名啊，当初哈利可是总在我们面前提起你，哦，还有那个游戏机，赞爆了！”  
  
德拉科也乐得轻松地认识一个新的朋友而不用考虑各种利益，他露出笑容，跟Bobby握了握手：“哪里，哈利总是夸张，很高兴认识你。”  
  
“你一个人？而且这里离纽约有点远吧……”哈利好奇地问Bobby。  
  
Bobby抓了抓头发：“看我差点都忘了！John！快过来！”  
  
于是哈利冲着Bobby挥手的方向看过去，不出意外地看到了走过来的John--拥有控制火的能力的男孩。  
  
一番问候，介绍之后，Bobby有点无奈地笑着说：“你看我是和John一起出来过暑假的，我们正在，嗯，公路旅行，你看，我是个Trekkie*，所以我小的时候几乎每年都会去爱荷华州参加每年的Star Trek迷嘉年华，自从来到Professor X这儿之后，我就一直没机会了，况且Rough也对这个没什么兴趣，但是今年正好我发现John也是个Trekkie，所以我们一起出来了，才从那儿回来呢，半路上想来看场电影。”  
  
“我也挺喜欢Star Trek的！”哈利惊喜地说，“不过我还不知道你说的那个嘉年华，那个在哪儿？”  
  
Bobby比哈利更惊喜：“在爱荷华州一个叫做Riverside的小镇上，那儿--”  
  
“--是Captain James T Kirk的出生地。”John接过了Bobby的话。  
  
“Wow，酷毙了！”哈利感叹到，随即转身看向德拉科，“我们也去吧，好不好？”  
  
德拉科笑笑：“再怎么想去，也先把这场电影看完吧？”  
  
哈利绽开一个灿烂的笑容：“德拉科你真好！”  
  
John拽了拽Bobby的袖子，对哈利和德拉科说：“我们先去买爆米花了，很高兴在这儿遇到你们！哦，我们是7:00的那场《环太平洋》，如果你们有兴趣的话……”  
  
“我们也正打算看那个！”哈利开心地说，“等会里面见~”  
  
John和Bobby去小卖部之后，哈利又冲着德拉科说：“公路旅行，听上去很有趣！德拉科，我们试试看好不好？反正这里也离爱荷华州不远……”  
  
“就算伊威尔能给我们弄来驾照……你学过开车？”德拉科饶有兴味地挑眉，反问到。  
  
只见哈利小黑猫瞬间泻了气一般：“哦……我忘了这一点了……”德拉科甚至觉得他看到哈利乱乱的黑发里有两只折下来的猫耳朵，于是他决定不再逗这只可爱的小黑猫了：“没关系的，哈利，我会开车，只要能让伊威尔给我弄个驾照就行。”  
  
哈利小黑猫立刻多云转晴，无比开心地搂住德拉科的脖子，翡翠色的眸子笑得弯了起来：“德拉科，我就知道你最靠谱了~”  
  
说着说着，他们两人就排到了，德拉科上前半步，拿起他的学生证，哈利也在德拉科身侧半步后举起他的：“两张7:00的《环太平洋》，谢谢。”  
  
“两张？”忙得焦头烂额的售票小姐衬着背后滚动着电影场次的屏幕，快速地移动着手里的鼠标，在电脑上选择着场次，问。  
  
“是的，谢谢。”德拉科有礼地回答。  
  
但是收钱的时候，出问题了……  
  
“学生票不是半价么？”德拉科对售票小姐报出的价格质疑。  
  
“是的，一张半价票一张全价的，一共15美元。”售票小姐语速很快地回答。  
  
“可我们是两张学生票。”德拉科皱眉，说，“我们两个都有学生证。”  
  
售票小姐看着已经打出来的电影票，又看了看哈利，这时才注意到哈利的手里的那本学生证，有些烦躁地说：“那刚刚就都拿出来不行吗？”  
  
哈利张开嘴，刚想说算了吧他们不差这点钱，但是他看到德拉科微怒的侧脸，还是没有说什么，只是沉默地在售票小姐不满的目光中把自己手里的学生证拿得更前。  
  
售票小姐拿过哈利的学生证，打开看了一下，便放在柜台上，挪动手中的鼠标开始退票，再订票，哈利非常理解她脸上的烦躁，更何况在他们退票到订票的过程中，他们边上的那个窗口还偶然至极地“见缝插针”地把他们一开始的座位买走了，害得那位售票小姐不得不再去和她的同事协调，再选择那两个座位。  
  
德拉科站在柜台前，哈利又看了看他的侧脸，那样俊美的脸此刻正因为他的一个小失误带着微怒--不过很明显德拉科不是在生他的气--哈利抿抿嘴唇，低下了头，盯着柜台的玻璃下的电脑屏幕，就在这时，德拉科用他修长的手，沉默地压着还躺在售票小姐手边的哈利的学生证滑到了柜台边缘，哈利的面前，他的眼睛没有看哈利，仍旧是那种表情看着电脑屏幕和忙碌的售票小姐。哈利几乎被吓了一跳，忙不迭地把学生证收回自己的口袋里，而且，似乎现在不是什么说话的好时机。  
  
售票小姐终于搞定了来之不易的两张学生票，收钱，然后递给德拉科，德拉科接过来，说：“谢谢。”之后便把位置让给了后面排队的人们。  
  
哈利和德拉科离开售票窗口，哈利刚想说点什么，德拉科先开口了：“吃爆米花吗？我请客~”  
  
哈利看向自己身边的铂金色发丝的男孩，只见他的脸上都是轻松和愉快，刚刚那个微怒的侧脸似乎只是个错觉，于是哈利再一次沉默了，顺着德拉科的话说了下去：“你的下一句话肯定是要我请饮料！”  
  
“哈哈……你怎么知道的？”德拉科笑出声来，搂着哈利的肩膀，两人走向电影院的小卖部。  
  
7:00，电影开始，Bobby和John就坐在哈利和德拉科前两排的地方。  
  
电影结束之后，他们一行四人一起去吃晚餐。由于德拉科表示对快餐没啥好感，哈利随意，而Bobby和John表示这段时间公路旅行“吃够了汉堡”，所以他们四人去了必胜客吃比萨。  
  
这家必胜客离电影院很近，所以里面坐满了电影结束后来吃晚餐的人或者来消磨电影开场前的时间的人。哈利他们四个男孩坐下，点了食物之后便聊起天来。  
  
“那么，教授和Magneto怎么样了？我是说……你们懂得。”哈利第一个问的问题就是这个。  
  
John摆摆手：“你还担心他们？他们好的我都怀疑当年他们是别有用心才分开的！”  
  
“是啊，现在都是Lensherr教授负责推Professor的轮椅了。”Bobby点头，说，“不过他推起来也比别人轻松得多就是了。”  
  
“Lensherr教授？”哈利重复着Bobby对Magneto的称呼，“他开始教你们书了？”  
  
“啊，是的，他教我们德语，格斗以及一些阅读指导。”John说。  
  
Bobby拍了拍John的肩膀，对哈利说：“John可是特别喜欢Lensherr教授哦，Lensherr教授也很赏识他，经常专门为他辅导能力控制和格斗技巧呢！”  
  
“Cool，John！”哈利感叹到。  
  
“你们有格斗这门课？”德拉科在边上好奇地问。  
  
“是的，”Bobby很快地回答，“自从Lensherr教授来了之后就开设了这门课，为了让我们有能力保护自己不受有恶意的人的伤害。”  
  
哈利叹了口气：“怎么样德拉科，我们霍格沃茨还差得远呢，同样是有超于常人的能力，他们却更有自知之明，先见之明。……说到这个，你们在美国的融入计划如何了？”  
  
Bobby和John对视了一眼，然后Bobby说：“教授和Lensherr教授都不在这件事情上多说，不过他们的确有告诉过我们这几个去年和你，赫敏关系比较近的学生说他们已经和几位美国维森加摩议员谈过几次，虽然仍然有难度，但如果他们能够保证变种人不与普通人有正面冲突，变种人不将巫师的存在泄漏给麻瓜的话，机会还是不小的。”  
  
“那就好，那就好……”哈利听了，微笑着说。  
  
接下来他们还聊了其他很多很多，有些是关于变种人和巫师的，有些是关于“先驱”游戏机的，有些是关于他们的能力的控制讨论，有些是boys\' staff，反正一顿晚餐吃下来，四个男孩都很愉快。  
  
从必胜客里出来，哈利和德拉科与Bobby和John在路口分手。  
  
“别忘了替我给Professor X以及Magneto，还有Kitty他们带好！”哈利对Bobby和John喊着。  
  
“也给赫敏带好！很高兴在这儿遇到你们！”Bobby同样大力挥着手道别。  
  
走在半夜的马路上，哈利和德拉科悠闲地回他们的宾馆。德拉科说：“我们还是快点走吧，不然留给伊威尔的时间有点儿太短了。”  
  
哈利撇撇嘴：“他啥弄不到啊，他这可是欠我的，他敢不按时帮我弄到的话……呵呵……”  
  
德拉科看着哈利坏笑的脸，默默地在心里为伊威尔·弟控黑魔王·斯莱特林点蜡……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：星际迷航粉丝的昵称。


	3. 美国之旅：公路旅行

伊威尔倒也真有能力，哈利当天晚上午夜给他双面镜过去，他第二天中午就让一只古妖精把崭新的，属于德拉科·马尔福的驾照送了过来--古妖精，斯莱特林家族专有的仆人，让你跑腿送东西真是折煞你了……  
  
租车  
  
早上德拉科和哈利一觉睡到自然醒--其实也没比平时晚多少，都习惯了。他们俩收拾好之后，便悠闲地出了宾馆在街上散步，找了一个看上去很舒服的咖啡店，两个人坐下来，要了咖啡和早点，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，讨论着他们公路旅行的事情。  
  
“你确定？”德拉科略微歪了歪脑袋，疑虑地问对面的哈利。  
  
哈利双手捧着咖啡杯，认真地点点头：“是的！”  
  
德拉科一副举手投降的样子说：“好吧好吧，拿你没办法，”——然后一副痛心的表情 —— “我堂堂马尔福家族继承人竟然要在旅行途中住Motel【汽车旅馆】！哦，梅林啊，我父亲知道了的话肯定要杀了我……”  
  
哈利笑着拍了“痛心疾首”的德拉科的脑袋一下：“装够了啊，我还是波特家族家主呢，我这次出来就是想体验体验这个世界，用钱堆起来的旅游多无聊！”  
  
“我知道我知道，”德拉科也笑起来，说，“你不用再跟我说一遍老师他们出去玩的时候睡公园长椅的事迹了，梅林啊，这会吓死全魔法界的！”  
  
哈利微笑着喝了一口咖啡：“等会去租车也不许租什么阿斯顿·马汀啊之类的，差不多就行了。”  
  
德拉科撇撇嘴：“As your wish~”  
  
从咖啡厅出来，哈利和德拉科就去了租车行，选了好久，最后哈利和德拉科终于在一辆车上达成了一致意见——一辆雪佛莱Impala，挺老的车了，但是保养得还不错，黑色的漆还闪闪发亮。  
  
由于是老车了，所以租金很便宜，梅林在上，那位老板看着他们终于付下订金的时候简只要热泪盈眶了：这俩年轻小伙就租什么车已经在他这儿磨了一整个上午，现在已经十二点了好吗？！（其实也不完全是为了挑到两人都满意的车啦，德拉科的驾照不是才送到嘛~）  
  
“不是我说，德拉科，你的品味被你的贵族出身拉得迟了几十年……”哈利坐在副驾驶的位置上，看着这辆车的内置，无奈地指着车里的播放器说——竟然还是要用磁带的！  
  
德拉科撇撇嘴，不得不承认，他看上这辆车就是因为它的复古——也许应该把“复”字去掉？——“Whatever，我就是喜欢这辆车，不然我就喜欢那些豪车了，但是你又说我们是来体验旅游的，不是来奢侈的，所以……”他耸肩。  
  
哈利翻了个白眼：“好吧，我们回宾馆收拾东西去，今天下午就出发！”  
  
这么说的哈利，和德拉科，都没想到，正是德拉科选了这辆租车行里唯一的Impala，才召来了一个不大不小的麻烦和一个不大不小的偶遇。  
  
汽车旅馆  
  
“公路旅行，听上去真不错，哈利！”  
  
德拉科开着Impala从宾馆离开，哈利坐在副驾驶上打开了一副双面镜跟赫敏，莫言聊天。  
  
“是啊，”哈利笑着说，“还是昨天在电影院遇到的Bobby和John给我们灵感的呢，他们也在公路旅行中~对了，他们让我给你带好，赫敏。”  
  
那边的赫敏难以置信地挑眉：“那么大一美国，你们竟然能遇上Bobby他们？薇薇安啊……哦，言，我跟你提到过的，他们是我和哈利去年在美国认识的朋友，嗯，他们都是变种人。”  
  
“人生何处不相逢啊……”莫言用一句诗感叹了一下，“不过这句诗讲的是在人生中的偶遇，出来旅游就是有意思，能遇到很多有意思的人！”  
  
“是吗？听上去你们遇到了几个，说来听听？”德拉科一边开车一边参与着聊天。  
  
莫言在那边说：“德拉科你专心点，你们可是在‘体验旅游’，那就全部都按麻瓜的方式来！如果你们出了车祸，我和赫敏会飞过去保证你们用麻瓜的方式在医院里养好伤的~”  
  
“我同意言的说法！”赫敏跟着莫言之后说，两个女孩的说法让哈利不由得动了心，他看向德拉科，说：“德拉科，我们都已经做到这样了，干脆就做到底，像麻瓜一样旅游好不好？”  
  
德拉科哭笑不得：“你说说看，来美国之后，我们除了有时聊天用隔音咒，其他什么时候还用过魔法？”  
  
“那就是你答应啦？”哈利兴奋地说，“太好了！这个暑假一定会越来越有趣的！”  
  
当天傍晚，德拉科找到了路边的的一家Motel，便把Impala开了进去。  
  
这家Motel不大——有哪家Motel大么——就是一个小院子，和一排两层的小楼，白色的房门，淡绿色的外墙，看上去倒也还算清爽。  
  
哈利和德拉科来到旅馆前台，有一个二十多岁的女孩正坐在那儿百无聊赖般地玩手机。哈利咳嗽了一下来引起她的注意：“Miss，我们想要在这儿住一晚。”  
  
那个金发女孩看了他们一眼，拿出登记簿，头也不抬地问：“双人床单人床？”  
  
“啊？”哈利被女孩的问题弄懵住了，一时不知道该回答什么。还好德拉科听懂了女孩的问题，很快地说：“单人床，美女，我们不是一对【We\'re not together.】。”  
  
金发女孩无所谓地点点头，登记了一下就给了他们一把钥匙：“105房间。”  
  
德拉科接过钥匙的时候，哈利·反应慢半拍·波特才意识到那个女孩的问题的意思，脸一下子就红了起来，沉默地跟着德拉科去找他们的房间。  
  
一进房间，哈利就忍不住抱怨：“她为什么会问那种问题？！”完全是一只红着脸的炸毛小黑猫。  
  
德拉科挑起嘴角，揉了揉哈利的头发：“也许是因为见多了吧，不要在意啦~你先洗澡？”  
  
“你先吧，我歇一会儿。”哈利说着，坐到了房间里两张床中的一张上，明显还在很郁闷，德拉科摇摇头，把他们的包扔到另一张床上，拿出一件新的衬衫和牛仔裤，进了浴室。  
  
哈利在床上郁闷地滚了一会儿之后——别问他为什么他就是有这个习惯发泄情绪——觉得无聊便打开另一面双面镜呼叫自家老师。  
  
“啊，小哈利，好久不见，你有没有想念你风流倜傥的老师哈？”  
  
很快，那头灿烂的金发和灿烂的笑容就充斥了镜面——你没看错，就是“充斥”——哈利默默扶额，然后淡定地回答：“没有。”  
  
戈德里克由于从自家徒弟那儿收到萨拉查式的回答而蔫了十几秒（“萨尔，你都把我徒弟带坏了！”），随后继续灿烂地笑着说：“哦，那肯定是你和德拉科的二人世界过得太幸福了对不对？”  
  
哈利真心觉得，斯莱特林院长，你也把我老师带……坏了！  
  
“你们现在在哪儿呢？”戈德里克兴致勃勃地问。  
  
哈利很高兴自家老师不再语言攻击了：“我们正在去爱荷华州的公路旅行的路上，伊威尔给德拉科弄来了个驾照，我们租了一辆车，打算用全麻瓜方式去爱荷华州参加星际迷航粉丝大会。”  
  
“啧啧，小哈利啊，我们四个前几天才从那儿离开哦~”戈德里克摆着手指，说，“不过你们的公路旅行计划听上去不错！对了，你猜我们四个Cos的都是谁？”  
  
“那还用说？戈德里克你肯定是我们的Kirk舰长。”德拉科正好从浴室里出来，听到戈德里克的最后一句话，自然地说，他现在已经开始在非学习时段称呼四巨头的名字了，但是哈利他们其他三个都还表示不习惯。  
  
“德拉科真聪明~”戈德里克刚夸了德拉科之后，就被后者接下来的话噎了回去：“因为Kirk舰长，尤其是新版的那个，完全是头脑简单横冲直撞长了个好皮囊，正好符合格兰芬多的一贯风格。”  
  
哈利无语地看着镜子那边自家老师抓狂了……他试着分散戈德里克的注意力：“我猜斯莱特林院长Cos的是Spock？大副兼科学官的冷静严谨理性很像他。”  
  
“呐，小哈利你真是了解他们，”罗伊纳抢过了戈德里克手里的双面镜，笑眯眯地说，“不过还有一个理由哦，他们选择Cos这两个人物。”  
  
哈利挑眉，看向德拉科，德拉科一边坐到哈利身边一边迟疑地回答：“因为他们两人是生死之交？”  
  
罗伊纳笑得很邪恶，哈利突然觉得自己似乎在赫敏的脸上也看过这种笑容：“因为Kirk和Spock是一对啊~”  
  
半路抛锚  
  
“哦，梅林啊……”  
  
公路旅行的第三天下午，哈利和德拉科遇到了麻烦——他们的车，抛锚了！  
  
这大概是他们两人都没想到的公路旅行的问题之一，关键是，他们俩再怎么学的东西多，都没学过修车啊！再加上原本的“不用魔法”的约定，他们两个真是坐在车里干着急。  
  
最后没办法，德拉科摸摸沮丧的哈利小黑猫的脑袋：“不是体验旅游么？这也算旅游途中不可避免的麻烦啊，我们要试着面对。”  
  
“我为什么会觉得是因为我们租的车年纪太大了呢……”哈利郁闷地说，“不过既然如此，”他突然双眼发亮，“我们去车外试着拦人帮忙吧！”  
  
“哦，我堂堂马尔福家族继承人竟然要……”  
  
“闭嘴，德拉科！”  
  
等了一会儿，公路上开过来一辆黑色的车，德拉科和哈利赶快招手示意，很幸运地，那辆车的速度慢了下来，不过当那辆车开近的时候，哈利和德拉科着实吃了一惊——那是一辆和他们租的车一模一样的，雪佛莱Impala！  
  
撞车了啊……  
  
只见那辆车在他们身边停下，副驾驶的车窗摇了下来，一个有着可爱的棕色半长卷发，约莫24岁的男子看着他们，问：“遇到麻烦了？”脸上的表情基本上可以称作“难以置信”。  
  
“呃，是的，”哈利艰难地说，“我们的车坏了，而且我们不知道该怎么……”  
  
“Wow，Dude，Today is your lucky day.”那个男子笑了起来，看向驾驶座，“Dean，你找到知音了，还不快去帮他们修下你宝贝*的姐妹？”  
  
“All right，反正这应该用不了多久。不过shut up.”驾驶座上的男人说着，把他的Impala靠边停在了哈利他们的前面，然后两人一起下了车。  
  
那个坐在副驾驶上的男人，等他从车里出来哈利才意识到他有多高——起码一米九，或者更高，而那位司机呢，在副驾驶的身边他看上去不高，但其实目测也至少一米八。哈利突然就对自己的身高怨念了，连德拉科都比他高三公分！  
  
“我叫Sam，这是我哥哥Dean。”那个副驾驶微笑着自我介绍到，他的笑容和发型都让人觉得他看上去比他的年纪要小上不少。  
  
“我叫德拉科，这是我的同学兼好友哈利。”德拉科微笑着回答。  
  
“So this is your car, huh？”那个应该叫Dean的男人一边走向哈利他们的Impala一边饶有兴趣地问，哈利发誓他觉得那个有着暗金色短发的人在双眼发亮，他耸耸肩，说：“是啊，德拉科坚持要租这辆车来完成我们的公路旅行。”  
  
“67年的，我喜欢有点年头的东西。”德拉科接过话，“327四腔式，不是么？”  
  
“Nice shot, boy.【明智之选。】”Dean冲德拉科眨眨眼，“对了，你们有……修车的工具么？……哦，没关系，我的车上有。”说着，他就回到自己的车边，打开后备箱找修车的工具。  
  
叫Sam的男人双手插在外套口袋里，站在哈利和德拉科身边：“公路旅行，huh？但是我觉得你们似乎还没到年龄？”  
  
德拉科的脸上开始露出“这不关你的事”的表情，哈利赶快抢在他开口之前说：“每个人年轻的时候总要疯狂一下，不是么？体验生活，享受生活，you know。”  
  
“听到没有，Sammy？享受生活！”Dean拿了工具走到他们身边，“我一直都这么跟他说。”  
  
只见Sam翻了个白眼：“得了吧，Jerk，你知道那不是我的风格。”  
  
Dean正在打开哈利他们的Impala的车前盖，他撇了Sam一眼：“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科那几次感慨自己“堂堂马尔福家族继承人”是在开玩笑的。  
> *：指他们开的Impala，Dean称她Baby


	4. 美国之旅：见鬼了！

“那么，你们呢？不会也是公路旅行吧？”哈利轻松地询问认真地看着他哥哥修车的Sam。  
  
Sam抬头，挑眉：“Us？我们在工作，呃，我们的工作要求我们在全美国跑来跑去，”说到这儿，他想到了什么似的，露出一个带小白牙的笑容，“你无法想象我和他在那辆Impala里面一起呆了多久。”  
  
“和哥哥一起工作，感觉一定挺好的吧？”哈利急切地问，天知道他作为独生子多想有个兄弟，而且他知道德拉科作为世代独子的马尔福家族也会对这个感兴趣。  
  
Sam笑了笑，看向正在忙碌的Dean：“跟哥哥一起工作吗？我可真说不好……不过可以肯定的是，如果你真的有一个哥哥的话，你要小心他的恶作剧。”  
  
“哦，天哪，恶作剧？”哈利有点儿难以置信，面前两个二十中旬的男人还会恶作剧？  
  
Sam耸耸肩：“倒也能给我们的工作带来些乐趣什么的。你们出来公路旅行不就是为了有趣么？”  
  
哈利挠挠头发：“我不知道……其实是我们的老师对我们说，年轻的时候要疯狂一下才算年轻过。”  
  
“真的？”Sam笑着问哈利，继而看向边上修车的Dean，“不过有些人，命运就是不让他们有机会疯狂年轻一回……”  
  
哈利看着Sam看向他哥哥的眼神，那双松绿色的眼睛里是某种他不太懂的感情，也许是因为他自己没有哥哥吧……  
  
半个小时之后，Dean就修好了哈利他们的Impala，哈利和德拉科谢过两兄弟之后，两辆Impala都再一次开始了他们的旅程。  
  
又开了一天之后，哈利和德拉科在傍晚抵达了爱荷华州的Riverside小镇，开在路上，两人毫不意外地看到了不少Cos Star Trek里面的人物的粉丝。由于到了目的地，所以两人选择了一家还不错的宾馆住了下来，准备第二天去参加嘉年华。  
  
在一家很不错的意大利餐馆吃完晚餐，哈利和德拉科悠闲地在街上散步回宾馆。  
  
“嗨，看看这个。”  
  
哈利被德拉科叫住，看向后者指的方向，他在路灯柱上发现了一张寻人启事。  
  
失踪的是两个二十多岁的男子，从上面附的照片就能看出来这绝对是两个极客，戴着黑框眼镜，透露出一股宅的感觉。寻人启事上写这两个男子三天前的晚上穿着Star Trek的船员服装去了酒吧，再也没回住处，和他们一起来这儿参加星际迷航粉丝大会的其他朋友都很着急。  
  
“这种时候失踪？”哈利有点难以置信地问，“难道是有什么暴徒觉得这段时间这个小镇上有大量的观光客有油水可捞？”  
  
德拉科耸肩：“也许吧，我们还是小心点儿为好。”  
  
一张寻人启事还不算太诡异，可是走几步又看到另外的寻人启事，可就有点儿怪异了。这次是一对情侣——也是晚上穿着Star Trek的服装出门就再也没回来过，和他们一起的另一对情侣此刻还留在镇上等待警方或者好心人的消息——一周之前失踪的了。  
  
“这儿的治安这么差？”德拉科无不鄙夷地说，正准备继续走，哈利拉住了他，“等等，德拉科，这张纸下面还有东西……”  
  
哈利说着，轻轻撕开了上面的寻人启事，然后他们两人都惊呆了：这张寻人启事下面，是另一张寻人启事！不过，那是一年之前的了，是一个男人失踪，仍旧是在星际迷航粉丝大会期间！  
  
“这个镇子里难道有什么诅咒么？”哈利皱起了眉毛。  
  
德拉科摇头：“你觉得如果有的话我们会感觉不到？应该还是抢劫之类的犯罪。”  
  
“再说吧，”哈利叹了口气，“我们还管不到这种事情，顶多如果遇到了有人被抢劫帮一把。”  
  
——————————我是U.S.S Enterprise的分割线——————————  
  
第二天哈利和德拉科一早就起床了，洗漱之后，两人带着他们最好的女性朋友的任务（赫敏：“一定要给我们带多多的周边！不光是我，拉文克劳好多人都喜欢Star Trek，尤其是Spock！弄到演员签名的话你们俩就是她们的英雄！”），开始了他们的Star Trek之旅。  
  
两人先是去了Riverside的一个星际迷航博物馆参观了一下，买了一些纪念品，然后就悠闲地去了大会，Riverside这个小镇的风景很不错，到处都是绿茸茸的。  
  
也到处都是穿着船员服的Trekkie们……  
  
其实哈利和德拉科都不算什么太狂热的星际迷航粉丝，所以在完成了赫敏女王交给他们的任务之后，两人开始在这个小镇上闲逛。  
  
不过呢……  
  
在接受到第七次从他们身边走过的年轻妹子投过来的某种“心领神会”的眼神的时候，哈利受不了了：“德拉科，我们去个不会被人以为我们是一对儿的地方成吗？”  
  
德拉科看着炸毛的哈利，忍者笑说：“好啊，不过你确定要去喝酒？”  
  
作为家族继承人，德拉科他们是很早就开始喝酒了，但是哈利这个阴影的波特家族家主可用不着！所以哈利的酒量目前实在不敢恭维，但是此刻哈利是真的下了决心了：“大不了坐在那儿就喝一杯啤酒！”  
  
“好吧，随便你。”德拉科耸耸肩，说。  
  
哈利真的只要了一杯啤酒……  
  
而且在酒吧里还真的没有妹子认为他们俩是一对了，不过……  
  
有很多想要勾搭他们的妹子啊喂！他们俩为了显成熟的服饰就这么有用么？！  
  
很明显德拉科对麻瓜妹子是不会感兴趣的，他的冰山脸的回绝率也是100%，所以虽然冲着德拉科那张脸去的妹子不少（忽略还有一个汉子吧），但是没有一个如意的，还大都被德拉科毫不客气的话语气个半死。  
  
但是哈利就不行了，本来出来旅行的他就打算全程依着自己真实的性格来过，而真实性格下那个接受到好感即使自己不喜欢也会不伤害到对方地婉拒的哈利，面对酒吧里成熟的女人和男人……这不是欺负他么？那种婉拒，很容易被人误解成欲迎还据的好不好？  
  
是的，其实真实的哈利是特别在意别人的感受，一举一动都会担心伤害到不该或不必伤害的人的，而且还是只特别容易害羞的小猫……  
  
他们俩是下午六点来到酒吧的，在这个灯光明明灭灭，根本感受不到外界的自然的太阳东升西落的地方，哈利竟然攥（重音）着一杯啤酒，坐了……四个小时！  
  
在终于又说走一个女人之后，哈利实在受不了了，求助地看着正悠闲地舔着玛格丽特杯口的盐粒的德拉科 ——后者在过去的几个小时里一直在很明显地幸灾乐祸地看着哈利竭尽全力地打发走围过去的人——“我们走啦！”  
  
德拉科举起玻璃杯向哈利示意——他们俩坐在吧台的一个直角的两边避免又被人认为是一对——“是你说要来的哦，我觉得这里很好玩呢，再多待一会儿~”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼：你是看我出丑很好玩好吗？于是他说：“那下一个来烦我的人你来解决，就再多待一会儿。”  
  
“真的？”德拉科银灰色的眸子里盈满了笑意，“你说的，不许反悔哦~”  
  
“不反悔！”哈利是真的对付那些人对付烦了，于是气鼓鼓地说，一边喝了一大口啤酒。  
  
没过多久，又来了……一个男人，而且是那种最让人恶心的中年肥胖怪叔叔，还穿着西服！他是把哈利当成在卖/身了还是怎么着的？！  
  
只见那个家伙靠到了吧台边，对酒保说：“给我和他来两杯，我付钱。”  
  
经典开场白，一般来说哈利都是直接回绝这杯酒的，不过既然这次是德拉科来帮他解决的话……哈利淡定地接过了那杯浓度不高的威士忌，虽然那个男人趁机摸了他的手让他有点恼火，但是想到马上德拉科来帮他赶人，他就觉得心情愉快。  
  
“对不起，这位先生，他的酒，全部是我请的。”  
  
冰冷的声音隔断了那个中年男人让人厌恶的眼神，不过哈利觉得这声音真好听。  
  
中年男人看到德拉科，露出一个不满的表情：“伙计，总得分个先来后到吧？”  
  
德拉科挑眉，露出一个玩味的表情：“当然要分先来后到，我都不知道比你早‘到’多久呢，所以他是我的。”说罢，他就拉起哈利的手，头也不回地往酒吧门口走去。  
  
一出酒吧，哈利笑着就推了德拉科一把：“你够了啊，什么‘他是我的’，你这不又是想让别人认为我们是一对么？”  
  
“嘿，这可是最快最直接最有效的方法了！”此时笑着的德拉科跟刚刚酒吧里冰冷的人判若两人，但是哈利却一样熟悉，“再说了，我们不是按你的意思出来了么？”  
  
哈利又翻了个白眼，“你真讨厌！我罚你扶我回去！”  
  
“得了吧，你又没醉！”德拉科鄙视地看着哈利，路灯把他的影子拉得长长的。  
  
哈利一不做二不休，硬是赖到了德拉科怀里：“我说我醉了就是醉了！谁叫你还要在酒吧里待着的？待久了能不醉吗？我酒量没你好耶！没让你把我背回去都是便宜你了！”  
  
“……”德拉科真的拿哈利没辙了，他一边扶着哈利的左胳膊，两个人在Riverside的路上走着一边忍不住笑出声问：“这个时候就不怕别人说我们俩是一对了？”  
  
哈利用翠绿色并很明显无比清醒的眼睛瞪了德拉科一眼：“闭嘴，好好扶着我！”说完自己也笑了。  
  
Riverside小镇上的路灯就像这个小镇本身一样温柔，暖暖地投射在每一个行路的人的身上，交织在每一丝笑声里，拉长着每一只孤独的影子，也拉长着每一双靠近的影子，目送着他们远去的同时，默默地诠释着一句真谛：  
  
幸福不是目的地，而是漫漫的旅程。  
  
——————————我是夜晚的分割线——————————  
  
从酒吧出来已经十点了，加上哈利和德拉科今天是步行出门的，所以当他们走在回宾馆的路上的时候，夜色已经很浓了，不过这俩人一路闹腾，夜色怎么样，黑暗浓不浓似乎也不重要了。  
  
大概还有四分之一的路就到宾馆的时候，哈利和德拉科走过了一个黑暗的小巷子的路口，本来应该再普通不过的，但是他们刚刚走过那个路口，就听到巷子里传来了某句他们很熟悉但是此刻出现在这儿很奇怪的话：“U.S.S Enterprise成功传送舰长至地面。”  
  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，还是同样好奇地回到那个路口往里看。  
  
梅林啊，这是什么情况？  
  
哈利和德拉科心中同时大呼，因为，他们看到一个绝对不是cosplay得出来的逼真的进取号舰长James.T.Kirk，穿着绿色的舰长服，手上拿着应该是三录仪的东西站在那个巷子里！  
  
梅林啊，这是什么情况？！见鬼了吗？


	5. 美国之旅：捉鬼？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，那个家伙是假的，在本文里，星际迷航只是一部影视作品。

见鬼了吗？！  
  
哈利和德拉科可以确定的是，即使真的是见鬼了，他们也不应该感到奇怪，毕竟幽灵到处都有，但是一个虚构的人物，或者至少是几百年后才会出生的人，怎么可能会有幽灵在世上？！  
  
而那个疑似幽灵的家伙，竟然还冲他们打招呼？！  
  
“你好，请问现在是哪一年？”  
  
哈利犹豫地告诉了他年份，同时和德拉科交换了一个眼神，两人心里都在快速思考着各种可能性。  
  
“我是Enterprise号的舰长Kirk舰长，来自未来，”那个家伙竟然开始自我介绍了，“我到这里来是为了一个重要的任务……”  
  
“搬一头座头鲸回未来？*”哈利实在忍不住，半嘲讽地问。  
  
“Kirk舰长”愣了一下，一边走进一边说：“的确如此，但是你们是怎么知道的？”  
  
哈利瞪大了眼睛看向德拉科，后者皱了皱眉，没说什么。  
  
“你们能帮助我吗？因为这关乎未来的地球，乃至宇宙！”“Kirk舰长”走近，恳切地说，几乎与电影里一模一样。  
  
“呃……这个……”哈利还在犹豫呢，刚刚还一脸恳切的“Kirk舰长”就突然变了脸，以极快的速度攻击过来。  
  
呃，不得不说，这个所谓的“Kirk舰长”，管他是谁，或者是什么呢，袭击错人了……  
  
被四巨头训练出来的近身格斗可真不是盖的，光一个人可能会由于被突袭而在一开始占下风，可是这儿有两个人呢……  
  
所以没过几分钟，那个所谓的“Kirk舰长”，管他是谁，或者是什么呢，就被打晕在地了。哈利一边调整着呼吸一边问身边的人：“他不是Kirk舰长，对吧？”  
  
“Definitely.”德拉科理着头发说，“怎么样，我们去警局报案吧，这家伙肯定醒不了。”  
  
……  
  
“是谁说‘肯定醒不了’的来着？”哈利看着空荡荡的巷子，眼角抽/动地说，拜德拉科所赐，他们俩被警察警告了，因为假报案。  
  
“得了吧哈利，你对我们下手有多重，能有什么效果跟我一样清楚，你知道那个家伙不该醒过来的！”德拉科反驳回去。  
  
哈利揉了揉头发：“是啊，我知道，我还知道我们又摊上事儿了。”  
  
“不抓到这家伙，你不会离开这里，对吧？”德拉科认命般地问。  
  
“你也不会。”哈利淡定地说。  
  
——————————我是第二天的分割线——————————  
  
第二天一早，哈利和德拉科就起床了，吃要早餐他们就离开宾馆出去寻找线索，首先，他们花了一个上午走遍了小镇，搜集目前失踪的人的数目和信息，打算下午一家家去拜访。  
  
中午，他们回到宾馆准备吃午餐外加打扮一下下午好调查的时候，他们在宾馆大厅遇到“熟人”了。  
  
他们一进宾馆，大厅经理就叫住他们：“萨拉查先生，戈德里克先生！”  
  
哈利和德拉科看过去，只见那位经理带着两个身穿黑西服的人走过来：“这两位FBI探员等你们快一个上午了。”  
  
FBI？  
  
哈利和德拉科的脑海里立刻开始思考他们会惹上什么麻烦，大不大，至不至于用魔法解决，但是他们还没想完呢，就被面前两人的面容惊得无法再思考下去：那两位FBI，分明就是几天前在公路上遇到的那对帮他们修车的兄弟！  
  
这什么情况啊？  
  
很明显那对兄弟也认出了他们俩，于是高的那一个——哈利记得他叫Sam——跟经理说了几句话，请他先离开了。然后四个人在大厅里看着对方，都不太知道该说啥，直到哈利先说：“去我们房间吧，那儿比较安静。”  
  
一关上门，哈利就皱起眉警惕地看向那对兄弟：“你们不是FBI，也不是警察。”  
  
那对兄弟也一样警惕，Sam沉吟着说：“的确如此。”  
  
“你们为什么要找我们？你们是谁？”德拉科咄咄逼人地问，“很明显你们不是普通人，对自己的能力很有信心不然不会就这样进我们的房间，你们是谁？”  
  
“呃……我们……”Dean拉长了声音，显然在思考着什么。这时哈利打断了他：“请不要说谎，我不认为你们有恶意，我们也不想找麻烦，但是请回答我们的问题。”  
  
只见Sam和Dean对视一眼，两人交换了一个默契的意见，然后Sam开口：“好吧，接下来我们要说的听上去会很疯狂……”  
  
哈利出人意料地笑了起来，一边放下警惕走到房间里的桌子边坐下来：“相信我，我们会相信你们的，坐下来说吧。”  
  
“We\'re hunters.”Sam从善如流地坐在了哈利对面，不顾他哥哥以及德拉科仍旧警惕地站着。  
  
“我相信你们打猎的不是动物，对吧？”哈利微笑着说。  
  
“Well，很明显不是的，”Sam扯了一下嘴角，说，“我们猎杀鬼魂，恶魔，吸血鬼，狼人……所有Supernatural的东西。”  
  
“你们觉得那个半夜劫人的东西不是人？”哈利饶有兴致地追问，“所以你们才会来这儿？”  
  
很明显Sam没以为哈利会接受得如此之快，他愣了一下，然后点了点头，继续说：“这个小镇上这几十年每到每年的星际迷航粉丝大会时间就会有人失踪，再也找不到，所以我和Dean认为this is our job.”  
  
“可是幽灵不太会劫人，吸血鬼不会带走吸血不弃尸，狼人只会撕人……你们觉得这是什么？”哈利顺着Sam的话问下去。  
  
Sam和Dean两兄弟这下是真的觉得奇怪了，德拉科但是觉得有点好笑，一边坐到了哈利身边，哈利继续说：“我们不是hunter，但是你们要在知道我们的身份后保持冷静，听我们说。”  
  
两兄弟点头，Dean说：“只要不是恶魔我们就能冷静。”哈利才说：“我们是巫师。”  
  
“冷静，冷静。”哈利看着两人立刻警惕至极的眼神，很快地安抚性地说，“我相信我们俩不是你们平时hunt的那种作恶的女巫之类的人，我们没有把灵魂出卖给恶魔以换取能力，我们是……天然的巫师，我们的体内生来就有魔力。”  
  
“就像《梅林传奇》里的梅林和《魔戒》里的甘道夫？”Dean很快地追问。  
  
哈利和德拉科不约而同地愣了一下，然后说：“Eh...kind of.【差不多吧……】”  
  
“我们怎么才能相信你们？”两兄弟接受得很快——估计也是因为他们一天到晚接触超自然的东西。  
  
德拉科摊摊手：“本来我和哈利说好了这次出来旅游不用魔法的，不过既然情况特殊……”他说着，手一翻，山楂木魔杖赫然从他手腕上的空间手镯里出来，“别紧张，我们不会伤害你们。”说罢，他一挥魔杖，把桌子上的白瓷杯变成了一只玻璃高脚杯。  
  
“没有魔法包，没有献祭灵魂的仪式，”哈利在一边说，“再说了，你们认知中的女巫，有人现在还在用魔杖么？”  
  
“英国霍格沃茨魔法学校五年级学生，德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科收起魔杖，悠然地说，一边伸出了自己的手。  
  
Dean最后思考了一下，然后握住了德拉科的手：“Dean Winchester。”  
  
“Sam Winchester.”德拉科和两兄弟一一握手，哈利饶有兴致地看着，一边想看来这两兄弟引起德拉科的兴趣了，一边也跟他们握手。  
  
“所以说，你们还有自己的学校？”初步信任建立，四个人终于都在桌边坐下，开始交换信息。  
  
“是的，基本上每个国家都有，美国也一样。”哈利点头，“在英国，每个小巫师会在十一岁的时候收到魔法学校寄来的录取通知，开始在霍格沃茨的七年魔法学习生活，期间有两次重要测试，普通巫师测试和高级巫师测试。其实，我们巫师的存在是保密的，这也就是为什么你们即使作为hunter也不知道我们的存在，我们有政府，一般叫做魔法部，里面的官僚跟麻瓜界——就是你们的世界——的没啥两样。”  
  
“自我介绍一下吧~”德拉科在哈利说完之后说，银灰色的眸子里很明显是好奇。  
  
Sam歪了一下脑袋，说：“Well，我们的家族是Hunter家族，所以我们猎鬼其实算是family business，我们的母亲在我一岁不到的时候去世了，我们的父亲从那时起一直在追寻杀害她的恶魔，而我和Dean也从小就被训练成为hunter。”  
  
“哇，那你们岂不是很有经验？你们多大啦？”哈利紧跟着问。  
  
“我今年23岁，Dean27岁。”Sam微笑着说。  
  
哈利点点头，然后说：“回到正题吧，你们认为那是个什么东西？”他还是有分寸的，初次相识，问太多不礼貌，也容易越界。  
  
Dean看上去对哈利的适可而止很喜欢，他说：“我们认为是食人怪，但是……”  
  
“这儿并没有什么深山老林。”Sam接过话说完，这让哈利恍惚想到了那对双胞胎。  
  
“最后我们查了很多资料，觉得最有可能的就是食尸鬼了。”Dean说。  
  
“等等，食尸鬼不是吃尸体么？”德拉科打断两兄弟的话，难以置信地问。  
  
Sam抿了一下嘴唇：“的确如此，但是一旦食尸鬼尝过一次人肉……”  
  
“他就不会放手了，就像尝过人肉的老虎一样。”  
  
“我们的书上可没提到过这点，”哈利兴奋地看向德拉科，“果然还是得多实践！”  
  
——————————我是夜晚的分割线——————————  
  
“灌银的子弹？我们从来不这么做！”拿着手枪，哈利仍旧处于兴奋激动状态中，让其他三人都有点拿他没办法。  
  
Sam担起了安抚看到了猫薄荷的小黑猫一般的哈利的任务，说：“是的，这是我们一般用的方法，但是哈利，你能冷静一点儿么，不然他都不敢出现了。”  
  
哈利眨眨眼，最后安静下来，德拉科在他身边说：“谢了，Sam，哈利他有的时候激动起来就是没个头。”说着揉了哈利的头发一下。  
  
我们还能说什么呢？那只食尸鬼真的是时运不齐，遇上当代最厉害的两位hunter不说，还外带俩光近身格斗就能撂倒它的家伙，不知道它在死之前有没有后悔去吃人肉……  
  
顺利完成任务的Winchester兄弟和哈利，德拉科第二天一起在Riverside晃悠了一天，这让他们四人也有了机会多了解对方。怎么说呢，原来是两两搭对的四人在第二天的后来进行了另一次搭对：哈利和Sam，德拉科和Dean，所谓同性（格）相吸吧，哈利喜欢Sam天性里的平和善良，德拉科欣赏Dean深刻骨髓的责任心和坚毅（还有这俩人对于Impala的共同喜爱），反过来其实也是一样的，无论如何，哈利和德拉科这算是交到了这次美国之旅中最特别的朋友（哈利：“我打赌比赫敏她们的要有趣多了！”），而Sam和Dean也终于交到了hunter以外的朋友——由于他们的特殊工作，本来能相信他们的普通人就没几个，更不用说谈得来了——这天晚上从酒吧出来分手的时候，四个人都是心情愉快的，交换了手机号（你觉得iMagic会还没出成品么？），四人在酒吧门口分别。  
  
“这次美国之旅实在是太有意思了，你说呢？”哈利意犹未尽地对身边的德拉科说。  
  
“我同意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：星际迷航电影版第四部《回到地球》的情节。


	6. 美国之旅：四巨头篇

前文曾提及，哈利他们两人打算去Riverside的前一天，戈德里克他们也才离开那儿没几天，也就是说，这个暑假四巨头选择的旅游国家主打美国，那么他们又在美国遇到了什么呢？  
  
话说……  
  
“你们两个臭男人，赶快给我进浴室！我和罗伊就比你们早走两个小时啊，怎么就成这个死样子了？！”  
  
在赫尔加的怒吼下，萨拉查和戈德里克乖乖地一言不发地直接进了他们的套房里的浴室，半个小时之后，进门时还一身混乱，衣服上或者头发上滴着酒的两个家伙从浴室里走出来的时候，又重新回归正常，黑色长发和金色短发带着水珠，反射着房间里柔和美丽的灯光。  
  
坐在电视前的赫尔加和罗伊纳看到出来的俩人，伸手关上了电视，同样地摆出一脸圣母般的微笑，罗伊纳说：“从实招来，你们俩又惹了啥事了？”  
  
穿着宽大的浴袍，戈德里克坐到他的床上，理了理湿漉漉的金发，正色叙述道：  
  
（持续第三人称）  
  
戈德里克拿起一列盛满酒，在昏暗混杂的酒吧灯光里熠熠生辉的小酒杯左边的第一只，一气呵成地喝光，翻转杯口，然后倒扣，接着是第二杯，第三杯，喝光的酒杯折射着灯光倒也挺好看，不过很明显周围的人可不在乎什么灯光，他们一层层围着吧台边意气风发的金发青年，在后者喝下一杯杯威士忌的同时发出喝彩。  
  
一列酒有十五小杯，戈德里克喝到后来虽然速度明显变慢了但是仍旧一直在喝，当他把最后一杯喝完，把酒杯倒扣在吧台上，一列十五个倒扣的小酒杯一致地折射着酒吧里的灯光的时候，人们的喝彩声几乎掀翻整个酒吧，今晚酒吧里的气氛达到了高/潮。  
  
戈德里克很明显是这个高/潮的中心，喝得微醺的人们拍着他的肩膀说着“干得好”“好酒量”之类的话，环顾一下，你还能看到不少女人，喝醉的或没喝醉的，在冲着他这个今晚酒吧里的王者拋媚眼。戈德里克当然注意到了，他只是笑了笑，在人群围绕中想到酒吧某个角落沉默地坐着的，其实比他酒量还好的黑发男子，不由自主地说：“对不起了，美丽的小姐们，我对男人更感兴趣。”  
  
他发誓他不是故意说这句话的！  
  
因为就在他刚刚说完这句话的时候，拋媚眼的性别就换成了男性！  
  
美国真是有够自由开放的！  
  
戈德里克在心里大吼到，然后他就想离开人群去找萨拉查。罗伊纳和赫尔加不怎么喜欢酒吧，所以一个多小时之前就会宾馆了，萨拉查虽然也说不上喜欢这儿，但他还是留下来陪着……呃，貌似其实是等着？戈德里克一起。  
  
在戈德里克努力挤出兴奋，被酒精控制了的人群的时候，他很不幸地……被人看上了……  
  
戈德里克好不容易出了酒吧的中心，在一个个坐着已经闲不住了的男男女女的卡座中寻找萨拉查的时候，一个男人从后面搂住了他的肩膀。  
  
“酒量不错嘛，再陪我喝几杯？”  
  
在萨拉查上千年的影响下其实略有洁癖的戈德里克由于那人话语中夹杂的酒精和由此带来的口臭皱了皱眉，拜托，他每次喝酒的时候都会吃薄荷糖的。于是他都懒得推开那家伙，只是说：“对不起先生，我没兴趣。”一边继续寻找萨拉查的身影。  
  
不过有可能是因为那人喝多了或者过于自信——此人不比那个看上哈利的中年老大叔，总体来说相貌条件还是可以的——那人似乎把戈德里克的话当做了“欲迎还拒”地说：“我相信我很快就会让你有‘兴趣’的。”  
  
“得了吧伙计，我……”戈德里克正想笑着推开那个男人，结果他看到了萨拉查，坐在一个昏暗的角落里，关键是……他不是一个人。  
  
萨拉查的黑色长发和出众的容貌本来就足够引人注目，更不用说他穿着比巫师袍更显身材的麻瓜的衣服了，纯黑色衬衫和牛仔裤，即使他坐在最不起眼的角落，总会有人注意到他的。  
  
当然了，这个“总会有人”，一般指的是男人。  
  
我们是不是应该在“男人”前加上类似于“不怕死”“英勇无畏”之类的定于？鉴于他们看上的是萨拉查·斯莱特林，历史上，也是目前世界上最厉害最可怕的黑巫师。  
  
不过，其实无论是盯上戈德里克的男人还是试图勾搭萨拉查的家伙们，都在某种程度上十分幸运，因为四巨头有一个不言而喻的习惯，那就是在旅游的时候，当一个普通人，或者普通巫师。千年的生命历程让他们对很多事情都只是笑笑不在乎了。如果是千年前，那个搂了戈德里克并说了那种话的男人不仅见不到明天的太阳，并且他还会在那之前痛苦得希望自己见不到。那些看上萨拉查的，就更不用说了。  
  
嗯，于是戈德里克看到的就是他家萨拉查被不止一个男人围着，那些家伙想干嘛？多对一吗？！戈德里克想着，不禁眼角抽/动，轻而易举地甩开身后的男人，快步走向萨拉查那边。  
  
咦，萨拉查他……也在往自己这里走？  
  
哦，我们果真是心有灵犀吗？戈德里克幸福地想着，但他同时又看到那几个被萨拉查甩在身后的男人追了上来。于是他想都没想就加快脚步（咦为什么萨拉查也加快了）走向萨拉查。  
  
“对不起，他是我的。”  
  
“对不起，他是我的。”  
  
好像有什么东西……不对了。  
  
为什么戈德里克和萨拉查会同时说出这句话啊？  
  
——————————我是暂时回到现实的分割线——————————  
  
“蠢狮子，感觉不到自己身后有人吗？”萨拉查身上的浴袍一丝不苟，黑色的长发反射着灯光，由于湿润看上去特别丝滑，“分明是……”  
  
萨拉查安静地坐在酒吧的角落里，在这儿，那些让他烦心的灯光照射不到，他喜欢黑暗，因为他能轻易地融入进去。  
  
（戈德里克：“你个黑发黑衬衫黑脸当然容易融进去！”）  
  
他面前摆着一杯纯度很高的威士忌，一般来说，他更喜欢喝红酒，但是……  
  
萨拉查看了看酒吧中央正围着戈德里克欢呼雀跃的人群……这种地方是喝红酒的地方吗？如果不是为了等那头喜欢出风头喜欢热闹的蠢狮子，他早就和罗伊纳赫尔加她们走了。  
  
其实四巨头里，没人真正喜欢热闹，哪怕是看上去很喜欢热闹的戈德里克也不。因为有热闹就意味着有热闹过后的空寂，这是无法避免的，在他们千年的生命中，他们在最初热闹过那么几次，交过几个别的朋友，那种“热闹”的确很快乐。  
  
但是他们的生命是无限的，这也就意味着他们要看着那些其他的朋友慢慢老去，然后离他们而去，这便是“热闹”之后的“空寂”。久而久之，就连最喜欢热闹，最爱交朋友的戈德里克也渐渐不再对他的三个伙伴之外的人付出过多感情了。无尽的生命从某种方面来说，也是折磨，不过还好他们还有彼此。  
  
又喝下一口酒，萨拉查活动了一下脖子，思考着那头狮子喝完那一列酒有没有可能今晚他们俩就不需要进行惯例的，他们总是平分秋色的上下之争了。  
  
懒散的思绪被酒吧中心传来的欢呼声打断，萨拉查挑眉，看到那头灿烂的金发洋洋得意地在人群中反射着酒吧的灯光，他都不需要看到戈德里克的脸就能知道那人现在的表情。爱出风头的狮子，萨拉查想着，一边不由自主地挑起了嘴角，金绿色的眸子流转着早就不光是友情，不光是爱情的感情。  
  
“对不起了，美丽的小姐们，我对男人更感兴趣。”  
  
还有比这更破坏气氛的话吗？萨拉查听到戈德里克在那儿大声宣布自己的性取向只想默默扶额……于是他又喝了一口酒。  
  
抬起头，毫不意外地看到戈德里克正在往自己这边走，终于要离开这儿了，萨拉查轻轻出了一口气，把手里的酒一口饮尽，站起了身。  
  
不知道是不是因为他站起身的动作激发了那些男人的行动，反正当萨拉查最终起身的时候，尽管他一晚上的表情都是“生人勿近”，但是还是有几个想碰运气的男人走上前来试图搭话。  
  
“嗨，有人送你回家吗？”  
  
不错，没有像上次遇到的那样用“美人”这种称谓。萨拉查在心里懒懒地想，在来麻瓜界旅游的时候，他的思路总是懒懒地，就像一只在太阳下打盹的猫。  
  
但是，如果有人侵入了这只猫的领地，它可就不会还是“懒懒的”了——萨拉查看到有一个男人搂住了戈德里克的肩膀，正说着什么，戈德里克的态度和他一样地不在意和无所谓。  
  
萨拉查很清楚戈德里克不会对那个男人有兴趣，他们俩现在对待这种事情都已经心照不宣了，不过嘛，所有权还是要宣布的，于是萨拉查懒得再搭理身边的那几个人，径直走向戈德里克，并发现对方也在走向自己。那个被戈德里克甩掉的男人很快反应过来，在戈德里克身后赶着，于是萨拉查索性加快了脚步。  
  
“对不起，他是我的。”  
  
“对不起，他是我的。”  
  
好的，我们终于弄明白到底发生什么了……  
  
——————————我是回到现实的分割线——————————  
  
“所以，这其实是一个你们俩无聊到在酒吧里当众表白的故事。”罗伊纳一句话精辟地概括。  
  
赫尔加坐在她身边，接着问：“那你们刚刚那个死样子又是怎么回事？”  
  
“还用说吗？这俩人无聊，跟那几个人打了一架呗。”罗伊纳不屑一顾地代两个男人回答。  
  
“哦，薇薇安啊……”赫尔加扶额，彻底无语，“跟几个普通麻瓜打架？你们怎么不去地下拳击场，还能赚点钱！……哦，对不起我差点忘了，几年前你们试过，还因为搅了那个老板的赌局人家要找你们算账，结果最后你们砸了那个拳击场，还得我们两个女士帮你们一起清扫痕迹，因为出游尽量不用魔法！”  
  
戈德里克和萨拉查都不看两位女士……  
  
“冷静，赫尔。”罗伊纳拍了拍赫尔加的肩膀，“他们俩干出的事情，我们啥没忍过？”  
  
赫尔加一脸心痛的样子抱住罗伊纳：“哦，罗伊，当年我们两个花季少女，为什么就和这两个不省心的家伙一起上路冒险了呢？”  
  
“嗨，分明是当年你对我有好感，罗伊对萨尔有好感的！”戈德里克大无畏地反驳，立刻脑袋就被萨拉查一把按下去了——  
  
“戈德里克·格兰芬多！这个暑假你都别想吃到我做的任何东西了！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章灵感来源Supernatural.S02E15


	7. 新黑魔法防御术教授

从美国回来的哈利很开心地见到了终于被翻案澄清的自家教父，后者正在办一系列繁杂的手续来拿回监护权——德思礼一家还是很愿意转移监护权的，虽然他们没那么讨厌哈利，但是作为一家努力让自己“平常”的一家人，如果哈利能离开，他们还是很乐意的，哈利也乐得让他们一家轻松一点儿生活，无论如何，伏地魔死了，他们也该有一个安稳的生活了，不是吗？  
  
从德思礼一家搬出来的哈利住到了格里莫广场12号，和小天狼星以及卢平住在了一起。  
  
卢平是个能持家的好男人，真的，但是让他对付格里莫广场12号……太艰巨了……  
  
搬进来半年多，整个格里莫广场也只有一个小客厅，餐厅以及一个主卧室能用，其他地方真的很难收拾，加上克利切的不听话，哈利带着行李走进格里莫广场12号的时候，看到的是一对满脸抱歉的教父和教父。  
  
“没关系啦，小天狼星，莱姆斯，”哈利一边搬着行李箱走进一边说，“我可以接受的，真的，有地方住就可以了。”  
  
卢平带着哈利走过阴沉沉的，灰尘怎么也扫不清的走廊到了一个客房，推开门，哈利看到里面还是挺整洁的，那就够了，“真的，莱姆斯，你不用自责，不是你的错，是这个房子。”  
  
这天晚上吃完晚餐之后，哈利回到房间里，轻轻喊了一句：“克利切。”  
  
他说的话没错，房子弄不好不是卢平的错，是这个房子，这个房子不承认它现在的主人，这个房子的家养小精灵不承认住在这儿的人，那么这个房子就不会听他们的话。  
  
一声轻响，那只苍老，穿着一张破抹布的家养小精灵就出现在房间里，他看了哈利一眼，不得已一般鞠了一躬，说：“小主人。”然后用自以为别人听不到的声音咒骂着。  
  
哈利看了看它，说：“你不承认现在的主人，我知道，我也理解。”  
  
克利切抬起头，看了哈利一眼，带着点疑惑。  
  
“被家族挂毯除名的逆子，狼人……我明白，我明白，他们没有权利走进布莱克家族的祖宅。”哈利看着克利切那双因苍老而浑浊的眼睛，说，“但是如果我告诉你，布莱克家族应有的继承人还在，并且他已经继承了真正的布莱克家族呢？”  
  
“雷古勒斯小主人！不，这不可能……小主人他……不……”克利切尖利的嗓子能传遍整个格里莫12号，哈利真庆幸他提前施了隔音咒，他叹了口气，说，“带我去家族挂毯的房间，我去证明给你看。”  
  
克利切半信半疑地打了个响指，两人就出现在了族谱房间，哈利看了看四周的挂毯，从口袋里拿出一把小刀，说：“这只是一把普通的小刀，你该知道家族挂毯是多强的炼金物品吧？”说罢，他径直往墙上划了一刀——一个口子。  
  
“所以，这不是真正的家族挂毯，”哈利一边收起折刀一边说，“真正的家族挂毯在前年已经被转移到布莱克家族的原初庄园了，如果我们现在能看到它的话，你会发现上面雷古勒斯·布莱克是布莱克家族的家主。啊，这也就是他复活后你没见过他回到这里的原因。”哈利看向苍老的家养小精灵，发现后者已经吃惊到什么也说不出口了，于是他耸耸肩接着说，“那么作为布莱克家族的家养小精灵，既然你真正的主人还在，你就应该再尽责下去，对你主人的哥哥好一点儿，虽然他根本不知道该怎么当好一个哥哥。如果你表现好一些，我向雷尔提议让他把你换到原初庄园去——我知道你很忠心。”  
  
克利切攥紧了自己的抹布衣服，难以置信地说：“你，不，您认识雷古勒斯主人？”  
  
哈利微笑了一下，然后晃了晃自己的左手——波特家族族长戒指戴在食指上。  
  
看上去可怜的老家养小精灵的心脏要由于承受不住而停止了，他嘶哑地说：“波特家族族长！克利切竟然怠慢了波特家族族长！哦，女主人会怎么说我啊！”说着就要把脑袋往地上撞，哈利连忙说：“克利切，停止！”然后他补上一句，“不过我禁止你跟除了雷古勒斯之外的任何人说我是波特家族族长这件事情，懂了吗？”  
  
克利切那双大眼睛满含泪水，但是他点了点头，说：“克利切一定会打扫好这里的！克利切一定让波特家族的族长宾至如归！”  
  
“好的，谢谢你，克利切，我相信一切都会好的。”哈利点点头，不错，解决了这个麻烦了，改天他去跟雷古勒斯说一声。  
  
想象一下第二天早上小天狼星和莱姆斯起床走出他们的卧室的感受？他们觉得自己……走错门了。  
  
家养小精灵的魔力是很强大的，所以前面其实只是克利切不愿意而已，但是现在……  
  
墨绿色为主色调的房子再也没有了在曾经的十几年里阴沉昏暗的气息，而是那种本该的优雅高贵，如同世代斯莱特林的布莱克家族一般。橡木的地板和楼梯被打上了蜡，简直是闪闪发光，但是踩上去却一点儿都不打滑。楼梯拐角的家养小精灵的脑袋陈列柜被遮上了黑色的布，不再让人觉得难受。  
  
主客厅被打扫出来，格里莫12号才终于找回了它作为布莱克家族祖宅的光彩。那些水晶吊灯，银质烛台，桃花心木的茶几，天鹅绒的长沙发，静静地在那儿，诉说着布莱克家族延续千年的骄傲。  
  
你说布莱克夫人的画像？两面前就已经被带到原初庄园去了，所以至少他们一直住得都挺清净的。  
  
暑假剩下的时间里，赫敏和莫言在完成了她们的假期旅游之后应哈利的邀请来到格里莫12号住了一个星期。而在暑假最后一周，韦斯莱一家还在上学的小狮子们作为客人住进了格里莫12号——此时这儿的家养小精灵已经换成一个年轻许多了的了，克利切已经如愿在哈利的建议下去了原初庄园，见到了它一直喜爱的“小主人”，并能一直服侍他直到自己死去，哈利想，它此生也应该无憾了吧。  
  
开学前一周，大家收到了学校寄来的信，哈利成为了格兰芬多的级长，其他三个伙伴也都毫无疑问地成为了他们学院的级长。莱姆斯还为此给哈利庆祝了一番，小天狼星拍着哈利的肩膀说着当年莱姆斯也是级长之类的话。  
  
然后，要开学了，哈利本应该高兴的，但是他真的高兴不起来。  
  
马车排成一队，吱吱嘎嘎、摇摇晃晃地在路上行走。他们经过通向学校场地的大门两边那些高高的石柱，柱子顶上是带翼的野猪。罗恩和双胞胎坐在他身边讨论着谁会是格兰芬多五年级的女级长的问题。与此同时，霍格沃茨城堡隐隐约约地越来越近：一座座高耸的塔楼在黑暗的夜空衬托下显得更加漆黑，偶尔可见一扇窗户在他们头顶上射出火红耀眼的光芒。  
  
谁是格兰芬多五年级女级长？哈利歪了歪头，把思绪从烦恼的事情中扯出来，回想了一下昨天戈德里克给他的名单，是个叫伊丽莎白·博尔克的女孩，麻瓜出身，但是成绩一直不错，行为也很规范，似乎麦格教授，哦不，校长，很喜欢那个女孩。不过哈利还真没注意过那个女孩，希望她会比较好相处，不会是上一世的赫敏那类的女孩。  
  
下了马车，他们遇到了戈德里克，一起进了大礼堂，礼堂里满满当当地摆着四张长长的学院餐桌，上面是没有星星的漆黑的天花板，与他们透过高高的窗户看见的外面天空一模一样。餐桌上空飘浮着一根根蜡烛，照亮了点缀在礼堂里的那几个银白色的鬼魂——哈利瞬间回想起了暑假遇到的那对姓Winchester的，猎鬼的兄弟——照亮了同学们兴奋的面庞。他们在兴高采烈地谈话，交换暑假里的新闻，大声跟其他学院的朋友打招呼，互相审视着对方的新发型和新衣服。哈利注意到，每当他走过时，人们都凑在一起交头接耳。他不由得叹了口气，他这个杀死了伏地魔的“大难不死的男孩”过了一个暑假，关注度还是很高，高的让人烦。  
  
真让人烦心，哈利想着，一边在桌边坐下，看向教职工席：成为了校长的麦格教授看上去有些不自在地坐在校长的座位——那把金色高背椅上，然后就是她身边的那个哈利这几天一直在烦心的根源：这女人看上去就像某人的未结过婚的老姑妈，身材又矮又胖，留着一头蜷曲的灰褐色短发，上面还打着一个非常难看的粉红色大蝴蝶结，跟她罩在长袍外面的那件毛绒绒的粉红色开襟毛衣很相配。这时，她微微转过脸，端起高脚酒杯喝了一日，于是哈利看见了一张苍白的、癞蛤蟆似的脸和一对眼皮松垂、眼珠凸出的眼睛。  
  
多洛蕾斯·乌姆里奇，灾难啊……  
  
是的，这就是哈利烦心的源头，自从邓不利多离开，麦格从副校长转正，魔法部就自以为能把霍格沃茨收入他们的管辖了，所以在新的学期派来了乌姆里奇当霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授——格林德沃和邓不利多一起离开的，这个打破了伏地魔对黑魔法防御术教授一职的诅咒的老魔王自然空出了这个不再令人担忧的职位。完全可以理解，哈利想，上一世连邓不利多还在呢，魔法部就把手伸过来了，更何况邓不利多不在，只有麦格教授这位其实更适合只教书的教授担任校长一职呢？  
  
没过多久，分院仪式就开始了，今年变成斯普劳特教授负责带领一年级新生走进大礼堂，拿着分院帽负责分班了。只见分院帽裂开嘴巴，唱起了每年的歌：  
  
很久以前  
我还是顶新帽  
见证了四位最伟大的巫师  
建成了我们现在待的这个学校  
因为他们说：  
这是我们的责任  
  
到了现在  
我已经成了旧帽  
目送了一代代小巫师离开这儿  
建成了我们现在待的这个世界  
因为他们说：  
这是我们的责任  
  
在过去的一年里  
我们齐心协力  
邪恶最终烟消云散  
在新的一年里  
我们仍旧要团结起来  
因为  
在邪恶离开之后的这一年里  
霍格沃茨的辉煌  
注定重现！  
  
所以孩子们啊  
你们是幸运的  
来到我的手里吧  
我将告诉你们  
你们会在那个学院里  
见证传奇的再现！  
  
于是分院帽你在秀优越么？又来一首谁都听不懂的歌？  
  
不过接下来的分院仪式和晚宴几乎让所有人都把那首奇怪的歌抛到了脑后。  
  
同学们都吃饱喝足了，礼堂的声音渐渐嘈杂起来，这时麦格教授站起身。说话声立刻停止了，大家都把脸转向了新校长。  
  
“下面是新学期的注意事项。”麦格教授清清嗓子，说，“一年级新生应该知道，狩猎场里的禁林是学生不能进去的，因为里面有很多高级的魔法生物和植物，就连教授们都要费力对付，随意进入不是在进行什么所谓的冒险，而是在拿你的性命作抵押！管理员费尔奇先生请求我，他还告诉我这已经是第四百二十六次了，请求我提醒你们大家，课问不许在走廊上施魔法，还有许多其他规定，都列在那张长长的单子上，贴在费尔奇先生办公室的门上。  
  
“而且今年，我们的教师队伍有一个变动。我们很高兴地介绍乌姆里奇教授，我们的黑魔法防御术课的新老师。”  
  
礼堂里响起一片礼貌的、但不很热情的掌声，哈利看了一眼戈德里克，后者正愉快地眨着天蓝色的眼睛。麦格校长继续说道：“学院魁地奇球队的选拔将于——”  
  
她猛地顿住话头，询问地望着乌姆里奇教授。由于她站起来并不比坐着的时候高出多少，所以一时问谁也不明白麦格为什么突然停住不说了，这时只听乌姆里奇教授清了清嗓子：“咳，咳。”大家这才明白她已经站起来，正准备发表讲话。  
  
身高是硬伤，不是么？


	8. 伊丽莎白·博尔克

麦格教授显出惊讶的神情，“对不起，乌姆里奇教授，我想我还是应该把这些事情说完……”  
  
“谢谢你，校长，”乌姆里奇教授假笑着说，“谢谢你说了这么热情的欢迎辞。”  
  
麦格教授被噎住了，但是迫于乌姆里奇的身份，她不得不退后坐了下去。礼堂里开始有了小小的说话声，讨论着这个女人的身份和权利。不过乌姆里奇已经开始她的演讲了。  
  
她的声音又高又尖，还带着气声，像小姑娘的声音一样，哈利像上一世一样感到一种突如其来的强烈反感，他自己也不能解释这是为什么。他只知道他讨厌这个女人的一切，从她那假模假式的声音，到她身上那件毛绒绒的粉红色开襟毛衣。她又轻轻咳嗽几下清了清嗓子(咳，咳)，继续往下说道：“嗯，我必须说，能回到霍格沃茨真是太好了！（罗恩：“哦，梅林啊，霍格沃茨能教出这样的人？！”）”她咧嘴微笑着，露出嘴里很尖的牙齿，“看到这些愉快的小脸蛋朝上望着我，太好了！”  
  
哈利朝周围看了看，他看到的面孔没有一张是愉快的——只要是正常人都不会愉快的。  
  
“我迫切地希望早日认识你们大家，我相信我们会成为非常好的朋友！”  
  
——好恐怖啊，我不想认识你好不好？  
  
小动物们听了这话，互相交换着目光。有些人几乎毫不掩饰地露出了一脸坏笑。“我会跟她做朋友的，只要别让我借她那件开襟毛衣。”帕瓦蒂小声对拉文德说，两个人都不出声地哧哧笑了起来。  
  
乌姆里奇教授又清了清嗓子(咳，咳)，可是当她继续说话时，她声音里的一些气声听不见了。现在她的声音变得一本正经得多，话也说得干巴巴的，好像那些话早就熟记在她心里似的——本来就是。  
  
“魔法部一向认为，教育青年巫师是一项十分重要的事情。你们与生俱来的一些宝贵天赋，如果不在认真细致的指导下得到培养和锻炼，可能会毫无结果。魔法世界独有的古老的技艺，必须代代相传，不然就会消失殆尽。我们的祖先积累下的珍贵的魔法知识宝库，必须由那些有幸从事高贵的教育职业的人们对它们加以保护、补充和完善。”  
  
说到这里，乌姆里奇教授停住话头，对着其他老师微微鞠了一躬，而他们谁也没有朝她回礼。麦格教授的两道黑眉毛紧紧拧在一起，使她看上去活像一只老鹰，而且哈利清清楚楚地看见，当乌姆里奇又轻轻“咳，咳”两下继续她的演讲时，麦格教授和斯普劳特教授交换了一个意味深长的目光。  
  
哈利打了个哈欠，如果不是结束之后还有级长会议，他真想直接离开。  
  
瞧瞧他说什么的来着？只见全体斯莱特林在一脸淡然的萨拉查的带领下，向麦格校长道晚安，然后公然有序地离开了大礼堂。  
  
全体小动物突然就觉得：虽然我不该这么觉得，但是斯莱特林们好……勇敢啊。哇，快看，那只癞□□的脸绿了耶！  
  
是的，乌姆里奇的脸色真的很难看，但是她真的不敢说什么，为什么？因为那是斯莱特林，那些小蛇的家长们，一个个都是她不敢惹的主儿。所以没办法，她只能继续讲：“……霍格沃茨的历届校长，在肩负管理这所历史名校的重任时都有所创新，这是完全应该的，因为如果没有进步，就会停滞，就会衰败。然而同时，为进步而进步的做法是绝不应当鼓励的，我们的传统经过千锤百炼，经常是不需要拙劣的修正的。要达到一种平衡，在旧与新的之间，在恒久与变化之间，在传统与创新之间……  
  
“因为有些变化取得了好的效果，而另一些变化到了适当的时候，就会被发现是决策失误。同时，有些旧的习惯将被保留，这是无可厚非的，而有些习惯已经陈旧过时，就必须抛弃。让我们不断前进，进入一个开明、高效和合乎情理的新时代，坚决保持应该保持的，完善需要完善的，摒弃那些我们应该禁止的。”  
  
哈利为他晚上的训练补了好一会儿觉的时候，乌姆里奇终于讲完了，麦格教授带头鼓掌，但是不得不承认，掌声真的很寒碜。  
  
结束之后，所有的级长在带领他们各自的一年级新生到宿舍之后又去男女学生会主席那儿开会。哈利第一次注意到那个和他同级，叫做伊丽莎白·博尔克的女孩。  
  
她有着一头长长的黑色直发，贴合着略略有些婴儿肥的脸蛋，双眸是灰蓝色的，显得很有精神而不可小觑。哈利开始奇怪为什么以前没有注意到过这个头发美丽的女孩。  
  
“你就是哈利·波特对吧？我的工作搭档。我叫伊丽莎白·博尔克。”伊丽莎白看到哈利，走过来向他伸出手。  
  
哈利和乔握手：“叫我哈利，很高兴认识你，挺说你成绩很优异。”  
  
伊丽莎白奇怪地看了一眼哈利：“叫我伊丽莎白，哈利。不过当你成绩其实比别人好的时候再说别人成绩优异不会很……”  
  
“欠揍，对吧？哈利有的时候就这样，不过他不是故意的。”莫言走过来搭住哈利的肩膀，说完了伊丽莎白没好意思说完的话，也给哈利解了围，“言·莫，赫奇帕奇级长。”  
  
伊丽莎白笑起来，饶有兴趣地看着莫言：“哈哈我相信那是对我的称赞，伊丽莎白·博尔克，格兰芬多级长，叫我伊丽莎白。”  
  
“叫我莫言，我来自中国，所以更习惯这个叫法。”莫言笑嘻嘻地跟乔握了握手，“你们多好，级长是同年级的，我的那个同事是七年级的，而且一点儿都不有趣！”  
  
伊丽莎白微笑着说：“性格使然，总会遇到和你谈得来的朋友的。”  
  
这边正聊着，现任霍格沃茨男女学生会主席清了清嗓子，开始了学期的工作布置，一些巡夜的工作分配之类的。伊丽莎白在哈利身边一边认真地记录着工作表一边还能小声跟哈利打趣。哈利真心觉得这个女孩爱笑，更爱为自己和身边的人找笑起来的原因。  
  
“今天的那个乌姆里奇，她看上去真的就像一个系着粉色蝴蝶结的魔法部的癞蛤蟆！”伊丽莎白在结束之后和哈利一起爬八楼，一边爬一边说。  
  
“你也这么觉得？”哈利笑着问，“她看上去可不是什么能教好黑魔法防御术的人。”  
  
“可怜了今年的二年级喽，等了一年想跟着特瑞勒格教授学守护神咒，结果等来这么一个……教授！”伊丽莎白摇着头，哀叹着说，一边轻挥魔杖召唤出了她的天堂鸟*守护神。  
  
——————————我是开学第一天的分割线——————————  
  
“看看今天!”罗恩唉声叹气地说，“魔法史、两节魔药课、占卜课、两节黑魔法防御术课！宾斯、斯内普、特里劳妮，还有那个叫乌姆里奇的女人，都在这同一天里!我希望弗雷德和乔治加快速度，赶紧把那些速效逃课糖弄出来！”说着，他一脸沮丧地咬了一大口香肠，似乎食物能够缓解他的心情，但他被突然大力拍在他身后的一掌给弄噎到了……  
  
“哦，我们的小弟弟在惦记着我们呢，乔治。”  
  
“弗雷德，我好感动啊！”  
  
“所以我决定给他点奖励……”  
  
“新鲜出炉的逃课糖！”  
  
正在猛喝橙汁顺气的罗恩的眼睛都直了……  
  
“我打赌他们俩在把罗恩当做免费试验品……”哈利无奈地侧头对戈德里克耳语，后者愉快地微笑着吃下一口薯蓉。  
  
“咳咳，我好像听到了什么东西。”  
  
一个不算太熟悉的嗓音，不过哈利认出来了，只见伊丽莎白已经吃完早餐收拾好了书包走过来，双胞胎警惕地看着这个格兰芬多女级长，但是后者看了一眼他们就冲着哈利说：“啊，哈利，我想我们应该去给一年级新生领路找教室了。”  
  
“哦，是的，伊丽莎白，抱歉。”哈利赶快一口喝完剩下的咖啡，拿起身边的书包起身跟乔一起离开。伊丽莎白在转身之前面带微笑地说：“哈利，你知道么，我听到那些新生昨天抱怨零花钱太少，但是霍格沃茨里又没有零工可以打呢……”  
  
如果双胞胎脑海里的想法可以变成弹幕，此刻他们的头顶上绝对是“伊丽莎白·博尔克小天使”刷屏。  
  
哦，come on！他们去年才从烦死人的O.W.Ls里活着出来，现在他们理应好好大干一场，不是吗？  
  
而那边和伊丽莎白一起走出大礼堂的哈利则是饶有兴趣地看了看身边这个“为什么我以前从来没有注意过”的女孩。  
  
“安静。”斯内普冷冷地说，反手关上了教室的门。  
  
其实他根本没有必要命令大家安静，全班同学一听见门关上了，立刻变得鸦雀无声，所有的小动作都停止了。一般来说，只要斯内普一出现，就足够让整个班级沉默下来。哈利坐在戈德里克身边，专心地为自己的笔记本上写上花体的“五年级”作为今年魔药课笔记的开始。  
  
“在我们今天开始上课前，”斯内普快步走向讲台，严厉地望着他们大家说道，“我认为需要提醒你们一下，明年六月，你们就要参加一项重要的考试了，那时你们将证明自己学到了多少魔药配制和使用方面的知识。尽管这个班上有几个人确实智力很迟钝，但我希望你们在O.W.Ls考试中都能够勉强“及格”，不然我会……很生气。”  
  
他的目光这次落在了坐在哈利边上的纳威脸上，纳威吓得倒吸了一口冷气。哈利摇摇头，纳威可真不是学魔药的料，如果不是这几年他都一直坐在纳威身边帮他，估计他会像上一世一样弄个“坩埚杀手”的称号。  
  
“当然啦，过了这一年，你们中问的许多人就不能再上我的课了，”斯内普继续说道，“我只挑选最优秀的学生进我的N.E.W.Ts魔药班，这就是说，我们有些人将不得不说再见了。”——对于纳威绝对是解脱中的解脱——“但是在那告别的愉快时刻到来之前，我们还需要再坚持一年。”斯内普轻声细语地说，“因此，不管你们是否打算参加魔药的N.E.W.Ts考试，我都建议你们大家集中精力学好功课，达到我要求我的O.W.Ls学生们达到的较高的及格水平。  
  
“今天，我们要配制一种普通巫师等级考试中经常出现的药剂：缓和剂，它能平息和舒缓烦躁焦虑的情绪。注意：如果放配料的时候马马虎虎，就会使服药者陷入一种死沉的、有时甚至是不可逆转的昏睡，所以你们需要格外注意自己的行为。”戈德里克在哈利的右边打了个哈欠，不过斯内普不会管这个令他满意的魔药天才的，梅林在上，戈德里克是唯一一个敢在魔药课上这么干的家伙（萨拉查也可以但是人家不会这么没形象），就连作为斯内普的教子的德拉科都不敢！“配料和配制方法……”斯内普一挥魔杖，“在黑板上，而你们所需要的一切”他又一挥魔杖，“在储藏柜里”（他所说的那个储藏柜的门一下子打开了）“你们有一个半小时……开始吧。”  
  
戈德里克和萨拉查双双在半个小时之内完美地解决了，斯内普收上他们的作业的时候很明显非常满意。哈利看了一眼正在闻其中一瓶的斯内普，心想如果四巨头回归，斯内普估计就不能教魔药课了。  
  
“你们的药剂现在应该冒出一股淡淡的、银白色的蒸汽。”还剩十分钟的时候斯内普说道——对大部分人说，因为哈利在一个小时的时候完成了，德拉科比他快一点儿，这不是方法不同了，德拉科的手法比他快。哈利随着斯内普的话看了看教室里，没几个人符合他的话，并且罗恩那绿色的火花看上去……很不妙。斯莱特林符合要求或者接近要求的人还不少，哈利留意寻找了一下他的新搭档伊丽莎白，发现后者在一个不起眼的地方和另一个红色长发的女孩坐在一起，两个人的坩埚都在冒出淡淡的银白色蒸汽，两个人时不时交换几句话，互相讨论着步骤和注意事项。  
  
为什么我以前没有注意到她呢？哈利再一次自问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：天堂鸟代表自由和幸福。  
> 这里的伊丽莎白就是小白领里的伊丽莎白十几岁的时候，她婚前的姓氏由于小白领里没提过所以就直接还用博尔克了。


	9. 黑魔法防御术课

中午的休息时间哈利和戈德里克都待在公共休息室里面向罗恩传授他们的一些飞行技巧--这个月月底就是魁地奇选拔赛了，罗恩在训练了三年之后立志今年要进入格兰芬多魁地奇队，鉴于伍德已经离开，守门员的职位空了出来--他们一边讨论着一边看着双胞胎在休息室里忙活着，又是在公告栏里贴广告又是忽悠新来乍到没地方好去还有经济上的短缺的一年级新生。  
  
“小天狼星真的资助他们了？”罗恩实在忍不住，问，“他们这个暑假弄得热火朝天，我和金妮都在帮他们打掩护，有时甚至是爸爸也帮他们！”  
  
哈利“呃”了一会儿，说：“好象是真的，因为他们开的试验工资可不低。”  
  
“啊，我看了他们的初步成果，”戈德里克兴致勃勃地说，“很有水平，没有一定的资金支持肯定做不到的。要我说，如果有朝一日他们开店，我一定要入股！”  
  
罗恩被戈德里克一本正经的想法吓了一跳，“入，入股？就他们俩的那些小东西，还能开店，拉到投资？”  
  
“罗恩，里欧他是认真的……”哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，说。  
  
下午先是占卜课，哈利，罗恩，戈德里克，纳威进屋时，特里劳妮教授正忙着把一本本破破烂烂皮革装订的书分发在每张桌子上，那些单薄的小桌子杂乱无章地摆放在教室里。盖着罩布的灯发出的光线和散发出一股难闻气味的不太旺的炉火都十分昏暗。  
  
为什么还要上占卜课？啊，哈利还是挺想看看特里劳妮教授能不能像上一世那样来点儿真正的预言什么的，毕竟血统放在那里。戈德里克？他和他的伙伴们作为霍格沃茨四巨头，每门课都选了。  
  
“同学们好，”特里劳妮教授用她模糊的，如梦似幻的惯常声音说道，“欢迎你们回到占卜课上。当然啦，整个暑假我一直十分用心地关注着你们的命运，看到你们全都安然无恙地返回霍格沃茨，我非常高兴——因为，当然啦，我知道你们都会回来的。”  
  
哈利用食指的关节轻轻敲着桌子，还有一个他选了占卜课的原因是他不想错过四巨头回归之后的任何一门课程。  
  
“你们会发现在你们的桌子上有一本伊尼戈英麦格写的《解梦指南》。解梦是占卜未来的一个十分重要的方法，也是你们的O.W.Ls考试中很可能会出现的一个题目。当然啦，我认为相比于占卜这门神圣的艺术来说，能否通过考试实在是很不重要的。只要你们有了慧眼，什么证书啦，等级啦，都是区区小事。不过，校长愿意让你们参加考试，所以……”  
  
\--不过考试也是魔法部那些老家伙弄出来的，四巨头回归之后能不能费掉呢？哈利开始进入自己的意识流胡思乱想了……  
  
特里劳妮的声音很优雅地逐渐降低了，使得同学们都确信，特里劳妮教授认为她这门课要比考试之类的俗事重要得多。“请把书翻到导论，读一读英麦格关于解梦问题的说法。然后，分成两人一组，用《解梦指南》来解释对方最近做过的梦。开始吧。”  
  
“这门课倒是有一个好处，它不是连上两节。”等全班同学读完那本书的导论时，罗恩在哈利对面嘟嘟哝哝地说--就只有十分钟时间让他们解释梦境了。  
  
在与哈利和罗恩相邻的桌子上，戈德里克和纳威在一组，纳威立刻就开始啰里啰嗦地解释一个噩梦，梦里有一把大剪刀嘎吱嘎吱地剪他奶奶最好的一顶帽子而戈德里克似乎真的在饶有兴致地思考这个梦有没有可能代表着什么。  
  
“我说，哈利，”罗恩使劲地挠头，“你记得自己做的梦吗？我从来记不得。”  
  
哈利这才从“纳威的奶奶有没有可能要更换服饰风格了”的思索中醒过来，“啊，哦，我记得，我记得我昨晚梦到癞□□什么的了。”  
  
“哦，让我看看……”罗恩一边说一边开始翻找“关于动物的梦境”那一章的内容，似乎没有意识到哈利的胡诌意有所指，后边的西莫和迪安已经小声笑起来了。“啊，这里，癞□□和青蛙……如果在水塘里……哈利，你梦到癞□□在干嘛吗？”  
  
哈利作出一副冥思苦想的样子，说：“不……记不太清了，不过那只癞蛤蟆是粉红色的！”--西莫和迪安已经笑得引起周围人的注意了--罗恩一本正经地仔细看了看破烂的书，说：“没有，哈利，这上面没有关于癞□□的颜色预示着什么的解释……”  
  
“哦！我记起来了！”哈利一拍大腿，“那只癞蛤蟆在无声地开开闭闭它的嘴巴，但是没有声音！”  
  
格兰芬多这一片笑疯了……  
  
所以，当他们走进黑魔法防御术课的教室时，还有几只小狮子忍不住笑了起来，因为乌姆里奇教授已经坐在讲台后面并且穿着前一天晚上穿的那件毛绒绒的粉红色开襟毛衣，头顶上戴着那个黑天鹅绒的蝴蝶结。哈利又一次强烈而鲜明地想到一只大苍蝇愚蠢地落在了一只更大的癞蛤蟆身上。  
  
“哦，不，我不能这么想一位教授……”哈利喃喃自语着。  
  
“可是你在想象的，分明是一个魔法部的官僚啊。”  
  
轻快的语调从耳边小声地一闪而过，哈利一惊，扭头看到了一个红发女孩很明显是因为伊丽莎白的话而笑着小声说“偷换概念！”和伊丽莎白一起快步走向教室角落里的位置。  
  
哈利惊奇地挑眉，戈德里克在边上听的真切，他笑着说：“可爱的女孩，不是么？很有点儿罗伊当年的吐槽风范呢--又一样是黑色长发。”  
  
“同学们，下午好!”全班同学都坐下后，她说道。  
  
几个同学嘟哝着“下午好”作为回答。斯莱特林的小蛇们甚至都懒得看她一眼。  
  
“啧，啧，”乌姆里奇教授说，“这可不行，是不是？我希望你们这样回答：‘下午好，乌姆里奇教授。’请再来一遍。同学们，下午好！”  
  
“下午好，乌姆里奇教授。”他们异口同声地回答，斯莱特林们无疑一副难受的模样，但是他们在忍耐，因为还是有那么一丝丝的可能她的课教得好。  
  
“这就对了，”乌姆里奇教授声音嗲嗲地说，“这并不太难，是不是？请收起魔杖，拿出羽毛笔。”  
  
许多小狮子交换着郁闷的眼神，而小蛇们已经开始不满了。跟在“收起魔杖”这个命令后面的，从来都不是他们觉得有趣的课。哈利把他的魔杖塞进书包，拿出了羽毛笔、墨水和羊皮纸，叹了口气--他可是知道接下来会发生什么的。  
  
乌姆里奇教授打开她的手提包，抽出一根短得出奇的魔杖，在黑板上使劲一敲，黑板上立刻出现了两行字：黑魔法防御术回归基本原理  
  
“同学们，你们这门课的教学一直是断断续续的，不成系统，是不是？”乌姆里奇教授转身面对着全班同学，两只手十指交叉，端端正正地放在胸前，然后说道，“教师不断更换，其中许多人似乎并没有遵照魔法部批准的课程标准进行授课，这不幸使你们现在远远没有达到O.W.Ls年理应达到的水平。”  
  
“梅林啊，他们到底知不知道特瑞勒格教授都教了我们什么？！”罗恩小声惊叹到。  
  
哈利托腮，他们估计不知道，邓不利多不会让魔法部知道霍格沃茨有着那么一位实力强大而求实大胆的黑魔法防御术教授的。  
  
“然而你们将会很高兴地知道，这些问题即将得到改正。今年，我们将要学习的是一门经过精心安排，以理论为中心，由魔法部批准的魔法防御术课程。请把这些话抄下来。”  
  
她又敲了敲黑板，刚才那两行字消失了，取而代之的是“课程目标”。  
  
1.理解魔法防御术的基本原理。  
  
2.学会辩别可以合法使用魔法防御术的场合。  
  
3.在实际运用的背景下评定魔法防御术。  
  
教室里只听得羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写字的沙沙声，两三分钟后，当每个同学都把乌姆里奇教授的三个课程目标抄录下来后--哈利发誓，戈德里克和萨拉查绝对没抄而是在用笔记本互相聊天--她问道：“是不是每位同学都有一本威尔伯特斯林卡的《魔法防御理论》？”  
  
班里响起一片喃喃表示肯定的声音。  
  
“我认为我们还要再来一遍，”乌姆里奇说，“当我问你们一个问题时，我希望你们回答‘是的，乌姆里奇教授。’或者‘不，乌姆里奇教授。’再来一遍：是不是每位同学都有一本威尔伯特斯林卡的《魔法防御理论》？”  
  
“是的，乌姆里奇教授。”全班同学大声回答。  
  
\--这是幼儿园么！哈利要疯掉了，不过，幼儿园……  
  
“很好，”乌姆里奇教授说，“我希望你们把书翻到第五页，读一读‘第一章，入门基础原理’。读的时候不要交头接耳。”  
  
乌姆里奇教授离开黑板，在讲台后面的椅子上坐了下来，用那两只眼皮松垂的癞□□似的眼睛盯着大家。哈利把他那本《魔法防御理论》翻到第五页，开始读了起来。  
  
内容十分枯燥，简直就跟听宾斯教授讲课一样毫无趣味。哈利看了看左边的戈德里克，他看上去在认真地做笔记，但是哈利再次发誓他在缠着萨拉查聊天。很快，哈利就盯着一行文字看了六七遍，开始思考“幼儿园”的问题。几分钟过去了，教室里鸦雀无声。在他旁边，罗恩心不在焉地把羽毛笔在手指上转来转去，眼睛呆呆地瞪着书上同一个地方--十有八/九在思考魁地奇的事情呢。  
  
突然，哈利手边的笔记本的纸面像波浪一样抖动了一下，德拉科常在哈利，赫敏，莫言和老师们面前用的，不同于他平时用的那种懒洋洋的华丽字体的，干练简洁的字体出现在上面：“无聊啊，不是吗？”  
  
哈利吃了一惊，晃了晃头确定不是自己被午后的阳光弄出幻觉来了之后，他愉快地写下：“没有比这更无聊的了，你怎么学会这个的？”  
  
很快，有了回复：“格兰芬多院长教我的。伊威尔就不能做点什么吗？！”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼：“你又不是不知道，福吉还想派他来呢，所以他的地位攀升已经到了至关重要的地步了，这时还是忍一忍吧。”  
  
“我知道，我知道，我只是很烦躁。”  
  
哈利看了一眼教室前头年级首席的位置，光从德拉科的背影他都能看出来德拉科有多烦躁。“反正也都快了，就当是幸福之前最后的磨难吧。”  
  
“iMagic什么时候发布？”哈利又补了一句。  
  
“圣诞节，购物高峰期的时候。”哈利都能从那些字母尾巴上翘的弧度说出德拉科的自豪程度。  
  
“我记得你昨晚有说你打算明年暑假举办第一届‘先驱’游戏机比赛？”  
  
“是的，我觉得是时候了，这样还可以扩大我们这些新产品的影响力，布雷斯那边已经打下保票欧洲大陆会有客观的人数愿意参加这样的活动*。”  
  
“不知道美国那边怎么样？”哈利感兴趣地接着写到。  
  
“布雷斯没有去怎么费心于美国市场，主要是欧洲大陆更近一些，不过貌似你和赫敏前年交的那些朋友有在帮忙推广，我不确定可在美国开赛区。”  
  
哈利想了一下，刚想写下自己的想法，突然就听到娇滴滴的声音在身边响起：  
  
“波特先生真认真！还自己进行了总结摘要！不愧是在魔法部的指导下打败了神秘人的救世主，学习真认真！格兰芬多加五分！”  
  
看在伏地魔那个脑残的份上！“在魔法部的指导下”？！这个在这种时候都要强调？！哈利痛苦地扶额……


	10. 魁地奇选拔赛

很快，哈利在“人人喊打”的黑魔法防御术课上的“认真表现”就在校园里传开了，哈利对此哭笑不得，赫敏和莫言以及她们俩的老师，罗伊纳和赫尔加不知道为此嘲笑了哈利多少次。没办法的哈利只好自我安慰这是为了取得乌姆里奇的信任，以便以后下手。  
  
不过与此同时，他也开始催弗雷德和乔治加快他们的逃课糖的最后试验的速度。  
  
九月就在小动物们纷纷恨上乌姆里奇的过程中度过……魁地奇选拔到来了。  
  
哈利今年就已经成为了格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长，从伍德手中接过这个职位还是让哈利挺开心的，尤其是他在三年级那最后一次比赛中没有让他的老队长失望。  
  
虽然才九月，但是平地上刮着的风已经开始透着丝丝凉意，魁地奇球场上的草也踩起来感觉硬硬的。哈利一手拿着自己的火弩箭，对着面前三十多个踌躇满志的小狮子微笑，说：“先飞起来，让我看看。”  
  
这三十多个格兰芬多里面，有好几个才二年级，刚刚能踩上飞天扫帚，所以哈利甚至不得不在他们飞起来之后控制不好的时候飞上去扶他们下来--手里拿着火弩箭是有原因的--那些小狮子对魁地奇的热爱真是什么都挡不住……  
  
去掉了那几个纯粹是来打酱油的低年级孩子（“你们还有希望，加强练习，明年再来试试！”）之后，哈利这才认认真真打量起头顶正在飞行的格兰芬多们。飞肯定都能飞，但是……  
  
“做几个常见的躲避动作！”哈利用“声音洪亮”朝上面大吼道。  
  
很快，又去掉了几个只会飞的家伙，哈利很高兴地看到罗恩做得很好，但他同时也看到了麦考克·麦克拉根--上一世六年级的选拔时罗恩的对手，哈利隐隐有些担忧，如今虽然赫敏仍然坐在看台上和莫言，卢娜一起旁观选拔，但是她可不可能再为罗恩向麦克拉根施混淆咒了。  
  
又过了二十多分钟，这段时间里，哈利只是让他们以不慢的速度飞，不许停太久，然后哈利去掉了几个没有耐力的家伙，魁地奇可是持久战，一飞飞上好几天的史上都有记载。  
  
今天是周日，所有的小动物都没有课，睡个懒觉吃完早餐之后没啥事儿干，免不了晃悠到魁地奇球场来看看最近四个学院的魁地奇队选拔。所以随着在空中飞行的人数的减少，看台上的人数在不断增加。  
  
安吉丽娜·约翰逊有些不耐烦地对哈利说：“还不进入单项选拔的话，就得拖到午餐时间了，哈利，我还有魔法史论文！”  
  
“好的，好的，马上进入单项选拔。”哈利随和地说着，骑上火□□飞起来，对漫无目的地飞了好长时间的，还幸存下来的格兰芬多们说：“进入单项选拔前的最后一步：自由飞行！向我展示你最好的飞行技术！”说着，哈利自己来了个示范，他疾速地绕着赛场飞了一圈，途中准确无误地穿过两边各三个球门，还和观众席上的莫言击了个掌。博得了观众席上热烈的掌声。  
  
此举是为了什么呢？是为了把那些飞行太僵硬，太死板，不灵活的人刷下来，所以几分钟后，又有几个格兰芬多败下阵来，在哈利鼓励的微笑和话语中离开了选拔场地。  
  
“接下来是单项选拔！”哈利冲着剩下的大浪淘沙的十几个人说。  
  
安吉丽娜·约翰逊，凯蒂·贝尔两人是追球手，也就意味着好几个人要抢着这一个剩下的空缺，击球手弗雷德和乔治，只要他们不毕业，就算有人挑战他们他们也不会下来的，找球手哈利自己，然后就是守门员的空缺了。  
  
就在哈利看着第一批三个人一组进行比赛的追球手的选拔进行的时候，伊丽莎白远远地走进了场地，过来和哈利打招呼：“嗨，哈利，选拔怎么样啦？”  
  
哈利笑了笑：“就那样呗，今年有十二个人来抢一个追球手的职位。”  
  
“刚刚我又看了看弗雷德和乔治他们给新生的糖，已经没有什么大碍了，小麻烦小差错总还是有的，不过那些新生没那么在意，毕竟早就说明了是试验。”伊丽莎白认真地说，她默许，是要有底线的。  
  
哈利惊讶地点点头：“你也去检查他们的糖了？”  
  
“我和查理是最初的试验者，不对，应该说是检查者，”伊丽莎白吐吐舌头，“还是无偿的。”  
  
“查理？就是那个用和你一起的红发女孩？”哈利问着，心里默默对伊丽莎白的好感又上升了不少。  
  
伊丽莎白似乎对哈利注意到查理有点小惊讶：“是的，她比我知道的更多--虽然考试不一定更好，你懂的。她不爱出门，所以她没和我一起来，她一天到晚扒着她的笔记本电脑，看电影看电视剧看动漫看小说又编编程自己赚外快，啥都不错就是太宅太内向除了我几乎都不跟人说话又正好宿舍里只有我们俩人……”  
  
哈利一边听一边点头，最后他才抓住刚刚伊丽莎白那一大段的话中的重点：“笔记本电脑？！麻瓜的那个？！”  
  
黑发妹子被哈利小小地吓到了，“对，对啊，就是麻瓜的那个，你知道？”  
  
“今天我这儿选拔结束，你一定要带我去认识一下你的那个朋友查理！”哈利急吼吼地说，霍格沃茨不能使用麻瓜电器，查理竟然能自己把笔记本电脑改装成能在霍格沃茨使用，这种人才不发掘就太浪费了！  
  
伊丽莎白挑眉，但还是点点头：“只要你到时候别像刚刚那么一惊一乍的就行……不过我其实没想说这个的，就被你岔开话题的，那个，如果你不介意，我觉得吧，找球手对魁地奇的体会一般不会太深。”说罢，她眨眨眼，留下一句：“午餐后公共休息室见。“就走向观众席那边冲她正招手的莫言了。  
  
等到第三批格兰芬多为了追球手的职位而奋斗的时候，哈利还是没理解伊丽莎白的最后一句话的意思，他站到三个志在守门员的格兰芬多边：罗恩，麦克拉根和一个六年级男生。  
  
“觉得自己的状态怎么样啊？来看的人可不少。”哈利“一视同仁”地问。  
  
“我肯定能选上守门员。”麦克拉根毫不犹豫信心满满地说，那种自大的样子真的不太让人喜爱。  
  
那个六年级男生就可爱许多，并且他也知道要给哈利留下一个好的印象，说话平静但饱含斗志和信心。  
  
罗恩是最后一个说话的，哈利颇为他担心，很大一部分原因是周围有那么多人看着呢！罗恩嘟哝了一下，说：“我一定会全力以赴的。”  
  
哈利点点头，说：“无论结果如何，努力就不会有遗憾，也不会被人嘲笑，加油啊，斯莱特林那边也换了队长，我们要一决上下呢。”  
  
“有了我，那些斯莱特林们一个球也进不了！”麦克拉根颇是自以为是地说。哈利没说话，回过头来就皱起了眉毛，他最讨厌自己有点儿能力却看不清自己什么水准自以为是的家伙，他宁愿哪怕罗恩落选，六年级那个男生入选都比麦克拉根入选强，这样的人，可怎么和队友配合啊……  
  
哈利突然一抬头，他明白伊丽莎白的那句话了！  
  
等到追球手好不容易选出来的时候，已经十一点了，所幸竞争守门员的只有三个人。哈利特意安排罗恩第一个，这样他的心理压力应该会小一些，没有前面的人可比较。  
  
为了显示公平，哈利请了安吉丽娜来充当扔球的那个，他自己则在下面看着，心理默默为罗恩祈祷，罗恩的紧张是他的硬伤，这么几年努力训练，他肯定有入选的实力，可他的心理素质哈利实在没底。  
  
不过让他惊喜的是，罗恩虽然第一个球挡得有点吃力，但是似乎后面进入了状态，第二个第三个直到第五个都拦得很不错，第六个球安吉丽娜出的比较刁钻--要有难度嘛--罗恩差点没接到，不得不在扫帚上来了个倒挂才挡过去。安吉丽娜似乎挺满意罗恩的表现，余下的几个球都是比较可爱的角度，而罗恩那一个倒挂挡球博得了全场的喝彩，这无疑给了他巨大的信心，后四个球挡得无可指摘。罗恩最后终于落下来，带着十个全部挡下的成绩和全场的掌声，脸上洋溢着兴奋，幸福，快乐至极，还有点不好意思的表情。哈利愉快地走过去，使劲摇了摇罗恩的肩膀：“伙计，我就知道你可以！”罗恩只是有点儿傻傻地笑着，看上去都说不出话了。  
  
麦克拉根很大声地表达了自己的鄙视，让站在他身边的安吉丽娜撇了他一眼。第二个是麦克拉根，他起飞之前特意看了看观众席的某处，一副“我是表现给你看”的表情，哈利差点没被唾沫噎着：那家伙又喜欢上赫敏了？上一世的赫敏都没看上麦克拉根，更何况这一世的赫敏？这麦克拉根是有眼光，可惜没自知之明……  
  
安吉丽娜虽然不满麦克拉根刚刚的不屑，但是她还是很公平的，投球总体不算难，有一个刁钻球。麦克拉根都守住了，那个刁钻球，不得不承认，挡下得还挺漂亮。又是十个全挡下，麦克拉根得意洋洋地落下，还骄傲地环视了球场一圈。  
  
那个六年级的男生就没那么走运了，他拦下了刁钻球，却在一个普通的投射上失了手，只得悻悻离场。哈利和他握了握手，偷偷跟他说有机会就让他当替补队员--哈利还挺看好这个男孩的。  
  
送走未来的替补队员，哈利微笑着回头面对麦克拉根和罗恩，说：“两位都十分出色，十个球全部挡下，但是守门员只能有一个--不然对方要说我们作弊了不是么--所以我这儿还有一个加试来选出最后的人选--三人魁地奇，没有金色飞贼的那种，自由选择你们的队友，除了我之外的任何已有的魁地奇队员。”  
  
守门员选拔开始才匆匆赶来的弗雷德和乔治肯定顶自家弟弟，而麦克拉根这样一来几乎没得选，最后是安吉丽娜和凯蒂·贝尔和他一组。求生心切的麦克拉根怎么可能能忍得住不对自己的两个队友要求这要求那，本来颐指气使的人就不受人喜欢，更何况被指使的人还是两个平时挺受男生欢迎的女孩。所以结果几乎是不言而喻的，韦斯莱家的男孩们的一队以配合程度优秀和双胞胎优异的飞行获胜。哈利毫不怀疑即使是麦克拉根获胜，两位女士也会表示抗议。  
  
哈利刚想过去给梦想终于实现的罗恩一个拥抱（金妮已经冲进球场来祝贺她的小哥哥了），就听到麦克拉根愤愤不平地大吼：“这不公平！他和他哥哥当然会配合得很好！”  
  
“那又怎样？”哈利冷冷地回头，说，“你们的水平相仿，谁能和我已有的队员们配合得更好我就选择谁，罗恩有两个哥哥在队里，是他的外部优势，他运气好，有两个这样的哥哥能与他配合优秀，但是很可惜你没有，一场魁地奇，最重要的就是团队合作，很明显罗恩能，也会做得比你好。为什么不公平？我没有给罗恩放水，扔球是安吉丽娜扔的，你们成绩一样才会有这个加赛，加赛中我没有安排分组，全凭自愿，你说，我哪里不公平了？”说罢，头也不回地走向罗恩，露出快乐的笑容，诚挚地恭喜他加入格兰芬多魁地奇队，把无话可说的麦克拉根一个人扔在场地中央。  
  
大家开开心心地去吃午饭，戈德里克后来也加入了赫敏他们的观战队伍，他一边吃一边对哈利和罗恩讲述看的时候莫言和罗伊纳怎么确信那个麦克拉根对赫敏有意思……


	11. 高级调查官算个啥？

那个周日的中午，哈利在伊丽莎白的介绍下认识了一头红色长发的查理，这个女孩两颊的颧骨略略有点儿突出，加上她自己本身的气质，让她给人一种特别成熟的感觉，不是那种容貌或者情感上的，是经历和认知上的那种。  
  
不过这位查理是个地地道道的宅女，她那天中午甚至都是在寝室里吃午饭的--她从一年级就和厨房里的家养小精灵们打好了关系--哈利第一眼瞥到了她的笔记本电脑的桌面--《霍比特人》电影海报。由于这个寝室只有两个人，所以比其他寝室要小，但是人均面积又绝对比其他寝室要大，加上有一只宅女和一只半宅女住在这里，这个房间里处处体现着舒适和懒散这两个词语，但是一点儿都不乱七八糟。她们各有一个书桌，都是一摞课本，一摞课堂延伸著作，一摞她们自己感兴趣的领域，一摞能从古希腊到21世纪，从莎士比亚到亚当·斯密，从英国到中国，从经典到流行的小说。查理的桌子边有个挂在墙上的木质小架子，哈利轻松地认出上面的Star Wars，Star Trek人物玩偶和其他一些他不认识的东西，等等，挂在架子侧面的那条链子挂着的……该不会是魔戒的仿造品吧……  
  
再环视一周，墙上贴着一张Frozen的海报和麻瓜们拍摄的，德拉科他们当初选择第一个引进的电影，魔戒系列的第三部电影海报，还有一个哈利不太认识，好象也是迪士尼的某部动画电影。两把光剑被交叉着安放在墙上。一句“To boldly go where no man has gone before.”配着进取号的照片被裱起来挂在床的正对面。两个女孩的床上……哈利知道自己不该看的，但是他实在好奇这么两个特别的女孩会是什么风格。只见两人床上放着一堆的靠垫，一人三个枕头而且很明显床被用变形咒小心翼翼地加大了拼在一起，简直是一个半的KING SIZE床。而床单嘛……Star Wars的，那一堆靠垫上印着各种各样的影视文学作品的人物，场景，甚至台词，哈利看呆了……  
  
“喂，哈利，你是来认识查理的，不是来参观我们的寝室的吧……”伊丽莎白幽幽地在看呆了的哈利身后说。  
  
“诶呀，El别这么扫兴嘛，”查理从桌前的笔电前站起来，看上去对哈利的反应饶有兴致，“也许我们终于找到了霍格沃茨里的又一个同好？”  
  
伊丽莎白翻了个白眼：“我可是不指望，比如说我来问一个，”她比出一个手势，“这个是什么？”  
  
哈利眨眼：“Live long and prosper.瓦肯人的问候，祝福，道别手势。”  
  
“现在巫师界也不是没人看过星际迷航，”伊丽莎白对哈利的正确答案不屑一顾，“Star Trek的生日是那一天？”  
  
“这个……”哈利语塞，看在薇薇安的份上！他也没有对这些感兴趣，只是无聊的时候看看罢了。  
  
伊丽莎白耸肩，对查理说：“我说的吧，要巫师们理解这些东西的美妙，我们有生之年是看不到喽～”  
  
查理耸肩，表示无所谓，她走向哈利，伸出手：“我叫查理·布莱德利，你就是格兰芬多五年级的男级长哈利·波特吧？久仰大名了。顺便说一句，Star Trek的生日是九月五日，The Original Series开播的那一天。”  
  
哈利和她握了握手，说：“叫我哈利好了，如果不是伊丽莎白是我的同事，我还没机会发现我们霍格沃茨里面有这么一位堪称奇才的女孩呢，竟然可以做到自己把笔记本电脑改装，在霍格沃茨里面使用！”  
  
查理笑了笑，招呼哈利在一张舒适的单人沙发上坐下，说：“我不过是离开电脑活不了，所以必须得自己学会改装啊。”  
  
哈利也笑了，点头表示自己理解，他那时哪知道这个红发女孩那句话的意思其实就是字面上的意思呢？  
  
\----------我是九月过去了的分割线----------  
  
当格兰芬多七年级传出乌姆里奇用体罚来进行禁闭，并且还是用据说是“让他用自己的血抄写！”的方法之后，全校小动物对这只残忍的官僚癞□□的厌恶达到了一个高峰，谁叫乌姆里奇和她的前任黑魔法防御术教授反差太大呢？大家都没料到这种厌恶还能加剧--  
  
十月份的一天，猫头鹰带来的《预言家日报》让哈利只能哀叹该来的总会来：报纸的头版就是一幅多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的大照片。她满脸笑容，朝他们一下一下地眨着眼睛--幸好报纸是黑白的看不出粉红色--上面是标题：魔法部寻求教育改革多洛雷斯乌姆里奇被任命为第一任高级调查官。  
  
“乌姆里奇——高级调查官？”罗恩皱着眉头说，吃了一半的面包片从他指间滑落下来，“那是什么东西？”  
  
哈利于是念出声来好让周围好奇的同学们都能听到：“在昨晚的一次临时行动中，魔法部通过了新的法令，使其对霍格沃茨魔法学校的控制达到了前所未有的程度。  
  
“一段时间以来，我对霍格沃茨的现状日益感到不安。”魔法部部长康奈利·福吉说，“我是听了家长们的担忧之后采取的行动，忧心忡忡的家长们觉得学校似乎正朝着一个他们很不赞成的方向发展。”  
  
“在最近几个星期，部长福吉已经不是第一次采用新的法令对魔法学校实施改进。就在不久前的8月30日通过了《第二十二号教育令》，确保如果目前的校长不能提供某一教职的候选人，将由魔法部推荐一个合适的人选。  
  
“乌姆里奇检察官就是这样被任命为霍格沃茨的教师的，”珀西·韦斯莱，部长助理昨晚说，“部长指派了乌姆里奇，不用说，她立刻就，嗯，大获成功——”  
  
“她立刻就什么？”罗恩大声说，“梅林的裤子！珀西在干什么？！”  
  
戈德里克拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，让他冷静下来：“你的哥哥肯定也是为部长所迫的，不要太苛求他，他做到这个位置已经很不容易了。”  
  
哈利点点头，接着读：“——立刻就大获成功，使黑魔法防御术课发生了突破性变革，并及时向部长提供霍格沃茨真实状况的现场反馈信息。而最近这次临时行动因魔法部《第二十三号教育令》的通过而正式生效，同时产生了霍格沃茨高级调查官这一新的职位。  
  
“在我试图控制所谓霍格沃茨教育水平下降的局面计划中，我认为这算得上是一个令人激动的新举措。”福吉部长说，“调查官将有权审查她的教员同事，确保他们都能达到标准。乌姆里奇教授在其教职之外被授予这一职位，我们很高兴地告诉大家她已经欣然接受。”  
  
“现在总算知道我们怎么会弄来个乌姆里奇了！福吉通过这个‘教育令’硬把她派到了我们这里！现在福吉又给她权力检查其他教师！”罗恩呼吸急促，两只眼睛炯炯发亮，脸上的雀斑都在发红“我真不敢相信。这简直是无耻！”  
  
哈利耸肩，把报纸放下来，懒得去看乌姆里奇那张脸。  
  
上午他们的魔法史和魔药课都没有被检查，但是中午吃饭的时候，弗雷德和乔治，李·乔丹来到他们这边。“你们的课被检查过吗”弗雷德问他们。  
  
“没有。”哈利立刻说，“你们呢？”--他很是希望看到乌姆里奇碰钉子，比如麦格教授，斯内普教授他们。  
  
“就在刚才，吃饭之前，”乔治说，“是魔咒课。”  
  
“怎么样啊？”哈利和罗恩同时问，罗恩看上去跟哈利一样希望看到乌姆里奇出丑。  
  
弗雷德耸了耸肩膀：“还不算坏。乌姆里奇只是缩在墙角，在写字板上不停地做笔记。你们知道弗立维的脾气，他把乌姆里奇当成一个客人，似乎根本没把这事放在心上。乌姆里奇没说多少话。问了艾丽娅几个问题，打听平常上课是什么样的。艾丽娅回答说课上得非常好，就是这些。”  
  
“我认为弗立维的分数不会低，”乔治接过话，说，“他总是让每个人都能通过考试。”  
  
“这倒是真的。”罗恩傻笑着说，“大家都喜欢他。”  
  
那天晚上巡夜的时候，哈利和伊丽莎白聊起这个话题，伊丽莎白只是格格笑着说：“我相信我们霍格沃茨的教授们不会丢霍格沃茨的脸的，高级调查官算个啥？霍格沃茨根本没有这个职位！”  
  
再之后的每日训练中，哈利笑着跟德拉科，莫言，赫敏和四巨头复述了这句话，末了还说：“伊丽莎白真是个可爱的女孩，自从认识她，我一直在后悔为什么没能早点认识她。”  
  
过了几天，事实证明伊丽莎白是对的，虽然乌姆里奇在特里劳妮教授的占卜课上咄咄逼人，让一教室的小狮子小蛇都对那个平日厌恶的神棍心生怜悯，但是在麦格教授的变形课上，乌姆里奇就是搬起石头砸自己的脚了。  
  
“教授，我只想知道你有没有收到我的便条，上面通知了调查你上课情况的日期和时——”  
  
“我显然是收到了，不然我就会问你跑到我的教室里来做什么了。”麦格教授说着果断地又转身背对着乌姆里奇教授。许多同学交换着喜悦的目光，无论是小狮子还是小鹰们，“正如我刚才说的：今天，我们要练习更难的老鼠消失咒。好，在这里，消失咒——”  
  
“咳，咳。”  
  
\--哦，太美妙了，哈利暗暗想。  
  
“我不明白，”麦格教授转身冲着鸟姆里奇教授，带着怒气冷冷地说，“如果你不停地打断我，又怎么能够了解我平常的教学方法呢？你要知道，我说话时一般是不允许别人说话的。”  
  
乌姆里奇教授看上去就像被人扇了一记耳光。她没有说话，而是正了正写字板上的羊皮纸，恼羞成怒地草草写了起来。  
  
乌姆里奇VS麦格校长，完败！  
  
哈利看了看坐在他身边的戈德里克，后者正面露那种属于戈德里克·格兰芬多的，欣慰的笑容。  
  
\----------我是十月份的分割线----------  
  
检查风波终于过去了，哈利表示实在很可惜没有看到乌姆里奇去检查斯内普教授的课，不过看到麦格教授对乌姆里奇的强硬也很开心了。十月份过去得其实挺快，但是当弗雷德和乔治宣布他们的速效逃课糖会在万圣节那天推出之后，格兰芬多们又觉得十月过去得太慢了。  
  
这个月余下的时光，哈利常常把作业或者要读的书拿到外面，坐在湖边一棵大山毛榉树底下，和赫敏，莫言，伊丽莎白一起读书，有时戈德里克也会来，可惜德拉科不能来，毕竟他们的友情还没能放上台面来。  
  
不过德拉科正在帮哈利一个忙。  
  
为了提前把乌姆里奇赶出霍格沃茨的日期，哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言他们商量出了一个计划。德拉科先在斯莱特林内部组织一个小小的，某种意义上有点儿像上一世的D.A的组织，然后把风声透露出去，激乌姆里奇和福吉出《第二十三号教育令》。根据雷古勒斯和珀西两人的可靠情报，福吉对开学典礼上代表着他的乌姆里奇在讲话的时候斯莱特林早退十分气愤--他受那些贵族们压迫太久了！处处都得看着他们的眼色！可他现在有了一个赞同他所做的伊威尔·斯莱特林，那些斯莱特林们必须听从的，斯莱特林的王！福吉当然要把权利往回收！这样，《第二十三号教育令》一出，哈利就可以借着第一节课误打误撞得到的乌姆里奇的看好来做点坏事了~  
  
这么想下去，哈利的十月份能过得不开心么？


	12. 第二十四号教育令

十月在狂风暴雨中结束，十一月来临了，寒如冻铁，每天早晨都是一层坚霜，冰冷的风割着手和面颊。天空和礼堂的天花板变成了淡淡的蓝灰色，霍格沃茨周围的群山戴上了雪帽，城堡里的气温下降了那么多，课间在走廊上休息时，许多学生都戴着厚厚的龙皮手套。  
  
虽然天气很冷，但是所有小狮子的兴致高涨--他们昨天几乎算数参加了弗雷德和乔治的“速效逃课糖发布会”并且拿到了免费试用品，这一世的双胞胎不缺钱研究，所以他们很乐意造福大众。  
  
这边格兰芬多热火朝天，斯莱特林地窖里也在策划着反乌姆里奇的运动【anti-Umbrage】，并且比格兰芬多们的高级多了。  
  
“所以，我们要当那个被乌姆里奇打的靶子？凭什么？”听完德拉科的叙述，一年级首席颇为不平地问。  
  
德拉科微挑嘴角，才一年级，果然还是有点儿冒失啊，不过他也没介意，在其他首席射向那个小男孩的有些不耐烦的眼神中耐心地解释到：“因为我们斯莱特林，懂得什么叫做‘为了更大的利益’。”  
  
“况且，我们斯莱特林，是他们碰得起的么。”萨拉查坐在学院首席的位置上，冷冷地说。  
  
所以，第三天，当哈利和罗恩一起走下宿舍楼梯，一边讨论着他们的占卜课的梦境胡诌些什么一边走到阳光明亮的公共休息室中间的时候，他们发现屋里多了点东西，它已经吸引了一小群人的注意，哈利满意地点点头，斯莱特林们就是办事有效率。  
  
格兰芬多的布告栏上贴了一张大告示，大得盖住了布告栏上其他的一切——拍卖二手咒语书的单子，费尔奇定期提醒的校规，魁地奇球队训练日程，交换巧克力蛙画片的条子，韦斯莱兄弟找人做试验的新广告，到霍格莫德村过周末的日期，还有失物招领。新告示上印着大黑体字，底下有一个看上去很正式的印章，旁边是工整的花体签名：  
  
霍格沃茨高级调查官令兹解散一切学生组织、协会、团队和俱乐部。兹定义，组织、协会、团队和俱乐部指三名以上学生的定期集会。可向高级调查官（乌姆里奇教授）请求重组。未经高级调查官批准，不得存在任何学生组织、协会、团队和俱乐部。  
  
如发现有学生未经高级调查官批准而组建或参加任何组织、协会、团队和俱乐部。立即开除。  
  
以上条例符合《第二十四号教育令》。  
  
签名：高级调查官多洛雷斯简乌姆里奇  
  
哈利看完，心里愉快地想，该我出场了。  
  
这天下午有黑魔法防御术课，哈利在有三只五年级小狮子首吃速效逃课糖从而得以离开这个教室的时候保持平静的微笑，一边读着第十一章一边在笔记本上和德拉科聊天。  
  
“你们效率真高。”  
  
“斯莱特林从不浪费时间。”  
  
“你说我什么时候去找癞蛤蟆呢？”  
  
“过几天吧，就说你看到斯莱特林在训练。”  
  
“哎，我哪有那福气嘛！你们斯莱特林的训练我一个格兰芬多想观摩也观摩不到。”  
  
“……马上就要魁地奇比赛了。”  
  
“我知道我知道，我加上了训练，有的时候伊丽莎白和莫言也会来看我们训练，伊丽莎白还给了我不少好的建议呢！”  
  
“你觉得伊丽莎白博尔克很好？”  
  
“对啊，她学习成绩不错，看上去很守规矩，但是实际上自由得很，还很聪明，你知道她和她的室友把她们的寝室弄得有多棒么？”  
  
“斯莱特林们的寝室从来都是自己改造我以为你知道的。”  
  
“格兰芬多不一样嘛~你知道现在的格兰芬多们的水平。。。”  
  
“波特先生！我看到你又在认真地作笔记了，”乌姆里奇无所事事地晃悠过来，脸上带着甜腻让人恶心的笑容，“你能够告诉我，在第十五章里，斯林卡关于反恶咒是怎么说的吗？”  
  
“他说反恶咒这个字眼不恰当。”哈利不假思索地说，“他说‘反恶咒’这个字眼实际上是人们用来称呼他们的恶咒的，他们想使那些恶咒听上去更容易被人接受。”  
  
“真不错！格兰芬多加十分！”乌姆里奇看上去似乎很感动有人在这么认真地读书，“大家都要学学波特先生。”  
  
哈利在不知情的一众格兰芬多们的视线下坐如针毡，而知情的斯莱特林们都只是默默地看向别的地方。  
  
“哈利，你在黑魔法防御术课上……”下了课，罗恩忍不住问。  
  
哈利揉了揉脑袋，说：“格兰芬多魁地奇队也属于学生组织，我需要保证我们队能通过那家伙的检查。”  
  
“你想的这么多啊！”罗恩感叹，“有你这样的表现，乌姆里奇肯定会批准通过的啦！”  
  
其实，每个魁地奇队都不用担心，乌姆里奇胆子还没大到这种地步，麦格教授更不会允许她这样的（虽然她自己总是说男孩子们太迷魁地奇）。即使她看斯莱特林不顺眼，她也不敢做什么出格的事儿，这也是为什么她建议福吉部长颁布第二十四号教育令，有了这个，她就能名正言顺地处置那些不可一世的斯莱特林们了。哈利明白，对于一个个身后父母都是巨头的小蛇们，“待遇”自然和上一世的小狮子们不同，乌姆里奇和福吉得费劲心机地找茬才行，这样被怪罪下来至少还有“正当理由”。  
  
说是这么说，去还是得去的。所以当天中午，哈利就和德拉科约好（？）去了乌姆里奇的办公室。  
  
说和德拉科“约好”的意思呢，其实是让德拉科在哈利前面去，故意来点儿争吵，在吵的时候哈利正好进去，这样也方便加快计划实施--从小狮子们对速效逃课糖的热情来看，这事刻不容缓。  
  
“嘿，哈利，乌姆里奇好像很喜欢你呢。”从大礼堂吃完饭，哈利先一步和罗恩戈德里克他们道别打算去乌姆里奇的办公室，不料伊丽莎白从哈利身后追上来，笑嘻嘻地问。  
  
“啊，好像是的吧……”哈利吞吐着说，“我正要去她办公室申请格兰芬多魁地奇队重组呢。”  
  
“真的？现在？”伊丽莎白眨眨眼，“刚刚斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长才去呢，现在真的是个好时机？”  
  
“什么？你说马尔福？”哈利装傻。  
  
伊丽莎白皱眉：“装傻可不好哦，哈利，你不可能没看出来我们的男女学生会主席昨天开的紧急会议--还有那个癞□□参会的--矛头直指斯莱特林，说什么‘学生组织要有度’‘学生要守本分’的……”  
  
哈利不由得笑起来：“伊丽莎白，你有时真的让我惊叹，你总是会让我觉得你很成熟。”  
  
“？”黑发女孩半疑惑地眨眼，继而微笑，“我就当你是在夸我了。不过很明显你知道这个。”最后她耸耸肩，不打算问下去，准备离开。  
  
哈利脸上的笑容更大了，他叫住转过身伸懒腰嘴里嘟哝着要去午睡了的女孩，说：“你要加入么？”  
  
\----------我是癞□□的办公室的粉红分割线----------  
  
“马尔福先生！请记住这里是霍格沃茨，而我是高级调查官，不要以为有你父亲……”  
  
“笃笃笃”哈利在门外坏笑着敲响了门。  
  
“谁？”  
  
诶呦，看来癞□□气得不轻~哈利愉快地想，嘴里出来的声音却是怯怯的，犹豫的：“是我，乌姆里奇教授，哈利波特，我来是想请您批准格兰芬多的魁地奇队……”  
  
“啊~~~波特先生，快请进快请进！”  
  
哈利撇撇嘴，调整状态，这才推门进入那个粉色的办公室--格林德沃会哭的--之间乌姆里奇在办公桌后面，气得都站起来了，而德拉科则站在门边，一副淡然的表情，银灰色的眸子看到哈利露出转瞬即逝的笑意作为问候。  
  
“乌姆里奇教授，这是……”哈利保持一副怯怯的样子，翡翠色的眸子也看了一眼德拉科问好，随后显出一副进入教授办公室而局促不安的样子。  
  
乌姆里奇用甜腻腻的声音说：“没什么，没什么，哈利，马尔福先生已经和我聊完了。”然后她一脸严肃地对德拉科，“马尔福先生，你们斯莱特林的魁地奇队能否重组我还需要考虑考虑，你先回去吧。”  
  
德拉科看了一眼乌姆里奇（之前他一直在看窗外某个至少不是粉红色的地方），然后说：“好的，教-授-”说罢，快步离开了办公室，留下哈利一个人淹没在粉色和猫咪的海洋里快被淹死。  
  
乌姆里奇微笑起来（梅林的软糖！不对，海格的软糖！哈利发誓他上周才去吃的海格的软糖都比这强！），招呼局促不安的哈利：“来，哈利，快坐下吧，不用那么拘束的。”  
  
梅林的羽毛笔！我才不要她叫我教名！哈利在心里默默流泪，然后坐在一个粉红色从头到尾的扶手椅上，特意往前坐了不少，更显出他的“不安”。  
  
乌姆里奇理了理身上的粉红色开襟毛衫，坐下来，和颜悦色地问：“哈利，你刚刚是不是说想来说重组魁地奇队的事情？”  
  
刚刚一直微低着头的哈利猛地抬起头，语无伦次地说：“啊，是，是的！乌姆里奇教授，因为我是今年第一年当上魁地奇队队长，所以我不太了解这些事情……刚刚马尔福先生他也是为了魁地奇队的事情吧？我没想到要这么麻烦……”  
  
“没有，绝对没有！”乌姆里奇继续和颜悦色地微笑着说，“像你这么认真学习，还协助魔法部杀死了神秘人的孩子当魁地奇队的队长，无论是我还是福吉部长都会非常放心的！哈利，你不用担心，格兰芬多的魁地奇队直接通过检测！”  
  
能不要再强调伏地魔的事儿了吗，你们造真正的伏地魔其实就在你福吉身边吗……哈利默默在心里腹诽，嘴上应着：“这样啊，没想到乌姆里奇教授和部长对我这么看重！谢谢！”哈利说着，就要站起身来致谢--就算是应了纽蒙加德大门上的“为了更高的利益”而牺牲一下吧。  
  
“哦，哈利，不用感谢我！这是应该的，给与值得的孩子值得的信任。”乌姆里奇说着，但实际上并没有阻止哈利鞠躬，“你值得信任吗，哈利？”  
  
Bingo~哈利在心里比了个“V”字，又坐回了扶手椅里，“诚惶诚恐”地说：“我从小和我的姨夫姨妈长大，他们一直教育我说政府机构是对的，要配合政府的工作，所以……”他正色了一下，继续说，“您当然可以信任我！”  
  
乌姆里奇那叫一个笑开了花儿啊：“哈利真是个好孩子，我就知道我们福吉部长没看错人。”  
  
“那，教授，您是不是想说最近关于学生组织的问题？既然您昨天在级长例行会议上都破格参加并强调了。”哈利微微露点儿聪明，他相信这只会为自己加分，不说那么多就不会被由于太敏锐而被防着，什么都不说会显得太……蠢，能力不足。  
  
看来乌姆里奇也是这么觉得的，她笑得更开心了：“哈利，我真心觉得我找对了人选，你真的很有能力。我相信你能胜任我要交给你的任务的。”  
  
“什么任务？”哈利期待地问，身子微微前倾，一副迫不及待想要出力的表情。  
  
乌姆里奇故意清了清嗓子好显得一本正经，然后才开口：“我要在霍格沃茨里挑选出一批优秀的学生--就像你一样--成立一个调查行动小组，专门调查某些秘密的学生组织，等到第二十四号教育令所说的审核时间一过就开始行动。”


	13. 特别教育小组【Group of Special Guiding】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特别教育小组【Group of Special Guiding】，缩写是GSG。

“真的？”哈利“惊喜”地说，“可是，我觉得我们霍格沃茨的学生们都很好啊，不会有什么组织要瞒着魔法部和高级检察官您的。”  
  
“呵呵呵，哈利，你太天真了。”乌姆里奇娇笑了几声，“你以后会慢慢知道的。”说罢，她又一副严肃的表情，可惜她身后画着猫咪的盘子里的猫叫了一声，这场景怎么看怎么搞笑，哈利不得已咳嗽了一声，掩饰笑容并表示自己的严肃，乌姆续说到，“就在几天前，我得到很可靠的消息，说是斯莱特林那里有人在组织秘密的学生团体学习魔法--虽然并没有确切信息是什么类型的魔法，但是我想这应该是不言而喻的--所以我报告了福吉部长，部长非常重视这件事情，几乎是即刻就签署了《第二十三号教育令》，并且嘱咐我要万分重视。而斯莱特林先生--梅林保佑他--当时他在场，他提出了一个绝佳的方案--也就是刚刚我对你说的--梅林在上，他根本没有偏袒斯莱特林学院！感谢梅林啊，这位尊贵的斯莱特林先生竟然这么高尚！而我则趁机向他们推荐了你，哈利，你知道我一直看好你，福吉部长也是，我们一致认为你是组织者的最佳人选！千万不要拒绝，哈利，霍格沃茨的纯净就要靠这次行动了。”  
  
哈利把他那翡翠色的眼睛睁得大大的，一副吃惊的模样，待到乌姆里奇说完，他结结巴巴地说：“梅林啊，教授，我，我没料到我本以为很单纯的校园生活竟然，竟然还有这么多，这么多，哎，我也不知道该说什么。我想我只能说，我很荣幸地接受这项艰巨的任务！”  
  
“哦，哈利，我就知道你肯定很明理，一定会配合我们的。”乌姆里奇又开始笑了，哈利宁可她严肃点儿，没办法，他接着开口：“那个，乌姆里奇教授，有个提议我不知当不当讲……”  
  
“说吧，说吧，我相信你的提议一定很有建设性。”乌姆里奇万分鼓励，哈利在心里又比了个V字，这才作出犹豫的模样说了下去：“我觉得可能大部分斯莱特林学生吧，是受了小部分人的蛊惑，才会去做……那种事情的，所以我在想，如果，我只是说如果，抓住了他们，或者其他任何有类似反对您和魔法部的行为的学生，魔法部和您应该显得宽宏大量一些，给他们第二次机会，这样反对您的人一定会越来越少的。”  
  
乌姆里奇摸了摸她的双下巴：“你说的有道理，哈利，继续说。”  
  
“但是第二次机会又绝不能把他们放出去，对吧？所以我在想--也就是刚刚突如其来的一个愚蠢想法--也许我们可以给他们进行‘再教育’，让他们认识到反对魔法部和您不仅是不对的，而且是徒劳的呢？”说罢，哈利又急急忙忙补上一句，“啊，这只是我突然像起来的，因为小的时候我姨夫姨妈经常会向我提到一些犯了罪的人要去接受第二次教育什么的……我的想法有些可笑，我知道……”  
  
“不，哈利，你的提议实在是太棒了！”乌姆里奇双眼发亮，头上的蝴蝶结似乎也竖了起来，整体看上去她更像一只癞□□了，“我这就去跟福吉部长说，他肯定也会为你拍手称赞的，哈利，你以后一定要进魔法部，魔法部就需要你这样的人才而不是那些趾高气扬的贵族的小孩！”说着竟然还真的站起来了，哈利怕她直接就去魔法部，赶快说：“那个，教授，我还有几个推荐的同学，您不如一并也告诉部长？”  
  
“好好好，你说说看。”乌姆里奇微笑着又坐下来，拿出一张羊皮纸，“一边说一边写在这上面。”  
  
哈利接过羊皮纸和一根羽毛笔--从乌姆里奇手里接过羽毛笔还是有点可怕--然后边说边写到：“罗纳德·韦斯莱，他是我最好的朋友之一，完全可以信任他，而且他还是部长助理，您知道的，珀西·韦斯莱的弟弟呢！还有伊丽莎白·博尔克，她是格兰芬多五年级的女级长，和她的合作中我看出来她也非常信任魔法部--她是混血，所以估计小的时候也是被教育了和我一样的话。其他的我觉得也得在拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇找人，这样才能全面地了解霍格沃茨各个学院的动向。还好我在这两个学院里也有朋友，赫敏·格兰杰，她是麻瓜出身，平日里那些邪恶的斯莱特林没少侮辱她，我想她也肯定很想代表正义去惩罚那些家伙。还有赫奇帕奇的言·莫，她在那儿人缘特别好，赫奇帕奇的所有动向没有她不知道的。”终于写完了，哈利把羊皮纸又交回去，“当然了，人选最终还是得您和部长定，所以我只是，只是一些推荐，毕竟他们都是我的好朋友，我很信赖他们。”  
  
乌姆里奇听着听着哈利的一个个的介绍，还不乐开了花儿？她笑着接过名单，说：“没问题，哈利，你肯定能和你的这些朋友们一起工作的，就算福吉部长不同意，我也会说服他的！”  
  
“那，那太好了！我就是不太习惯和不熟悉的人一起工作……”哈利一副欢喜的表情，说，“那，要不我就先离开？--既然您要去魔法部。”  
  
“当然当然，哈利，你尽可以先回去告诉你的朋友们这个好消息。”乌姆里奇乐颠颠地说，“哦，对了，别忘了你的格兰芬多魁地奇队的批准书。”说着，她从抽屉里拿出一张羊皮纸，刷刷签上名字，递给了哈利。  
  
亏你还记得……哈利默默腹诽，不过他嘴里还是说：“哦，梅林啊，”他傻笑起来，“接到任务太激动了，我都忘掉这码事了！谢谢您！”  
  
“我相信你一定能胜任的，哈利！”乌姆里奇站起身，准备拿飞路粉，“作为鼓励，这个组织的名字由你来起吧，明天中午来告诉我。”  
  
“好的！”哈利“激动”地说，话音还没落，就见乌姆里奇那肥胖的身子已经消失在“魔法部部长办公室”的火光中了。  
  
\----------我是Bingo~的分割线----------  
  
有点出乎意料的，这个消息被告知的第一个人，是伊丽莎白。  
  
是因为我一进公共休息室就看到的是她……哈利默默对自己这么解释到。不过伊丽莎白看上去好像也是在等他，正和查理在一个角落里各读各的书--通常情况下，这俩人是不会出宿舍门读书的--哈利挑眉，既然没看到罗恩和戈德里克他们，那就先告诉她们吧。  
  
“嗨，伊丽莎白，嗨，查理。”哈利一边问候一边坐到两个女孩身边。  
  
伊丽莎白一惊：“哦，嗨，哈利，没想到这么快？”说着她放下手中看上去是一本麻瓜的著作，她专注地看着哈利以表示自己在听他说话，但是同时又一手伸过去把还沉浸在书中的查理面前的书拿走，让红发女孩回过神来。  
  
“啊，是挺快的，”哈利笑起来，“那只癞□□积极得很呢，我都没走她就飞路去福吉的办公室了。”  
  
“所以，一个名正言顺的地下组织？”伊丽莎白眼里噙着笑意，问。  
  
哈利愉快地点头：“是啊，很棒吧？而且她还给了我命名的权利，我们甚至可以在这上面做点文章什么的。”  
  
“叫‘特别教育小组Group of Special Guiding’好了。”查理歪着头，说。  
  
“名字不错，可是除了这个意思，还有其他什么意思吗？”哈利疑惑地问。伊丽莎白很明显也在疑虑这个问题，但是没几秒，她就小声地格格笑起来，哈利更加迷惑了，“到底是什么嘛！”  
  
“很适合霍格沃茨的一个名字，”伊丽莎白笑着说，“也许你可以去问问赫敏和莫言。”  
  
问就问，哈利也不回宿舍去告诉罗恩和戈德里克了，起身就往拉文克劳塔楼去。  
  
正好莫言正在拉文克劳的公共休息室里和赫敏粘在一起呢，怀里还抱着赫敏的那只挪威森林猫Legolas有一搭没一搭地给它顺着毛。两人正在钻研一本看上去很有年头了的手札，正在兴头上的模样。  
  
“在看什么呢，misses？”哈利一边问一边走近。  
  
“哦，哈利！”赫敏惊讶地抬头，“好久不见你来拉文克劳塔楼了，什么事儿？哦，是不是那件事成了？”  
  
“成了是成了，还挺顺利的。”哈利挠挠头发，“可是我刚和伊丽莎白和查理说过，并请她们为小组的名字出出主意的时候，她们给的名字迷惑住我了。”  
  
“哇哦，伊丽莎白也加入了？”莫言此刻才放下手中的书，睁大眼睛看着哈利。  
  
哈利一惊，“我觉得你们都不会反对的，所以我就……”  
  
“不不不，哈利，我们肯定都是非常欢迎伊丽莎白和查理，”赫敏赶快表态，“问题不在这里。”  
  
“唉，男生们啊……”莫言在一边帮腔，Legolas懒洋洋地叫了一声。  
  
哈利小黑猫在双重迷惑下炸毛了，赫敏和莫言倒是习惯了，可Legolas可被吓得不轻，一下子从莫言怀里跳了出去，然后鄙视地看了哈利一眼，轻快地跳到一边的窗台上去晒太阳了。  
  
“哈利啊……”莫言拖长腔调，“语重心长”地说，“你觉得伊丽莎白是个很好的女孩吧？”  
  
“长得也很可爱，漂亮吧？”赫敏无奈地接着问。  
  
“是啊，怎么了？我是很喜欢伊丽莎白啊，她不出风头，又和你们俩一样聪明可爱，你们也知道的啊……”哈利小黑猫接着挠头，不明就里。  
  
赫敏撇撇嘴，说：“看，言，这就是我不想有那种喜欢的人的一个小小原因。”莫言拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，然后对哈利笑得无比灿烂：“哈利，你刚刚自己说了哦，你喜欢伊丽莎白。”  
  
哈利瞪大了眼睛：“搞什么！又不是那种喜欢！”  
  
“切，那你知道哪种喜欢是‘那种喜欢’吗？”赫敏很不淑女地翻了个白眼，反问到。  
  
哈利·懵懵懂懂·波特被问住了，吞吞吐吐说不出话来：“这个，这个……不就是那种‘我想和那个人在一起’的感觉么，就像格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长那样。”  
  
“……难道你就不想和我在一起，和赫敏在一起么……”莫言黑线地问，“陪伴又不一定意味着爱情……”  
  
“诶呀，算了算了！”哈利摆摆手，懒得去想，“我一开始想说的都被你们岔开了！伊丽莎白和查理给的名字是特别教育小组【Group of Special Guiding】，并且说这个名字别有用意，我不明白，她们还说你们知道。”  
  
赫敏听了，和莫言对视了几秒钟，然后大笑起来。“看来我们找到难得的同好了。”莫言边笑边说。  
  
赫敏好心地为哈利解答：“特别教育小组【Group of Special Guiding】，缩写是GSG。”  
  
“是罗伊纳和赫尔加当年发明的，格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长的CP名……”莫言把赫敏的话笑着说完，“看来伊丽莎白和查理的五年级注定精彩纷呈。”  
  
这下轮到哈利翻白眼了，他嘴角抽了抽，默默地离开拉文克劳塔楼，身后还有莫言的：“就这个名字！我和Moine双手支持！他们四位肯定也会支持的！”  
  
鹰头门环的门合上，哈利快步往格兰芬多塔楼赶去，估计向罗恩解释清楚这件事得花上好一会儿。  
  
但是在快步走的路上，哈利的脑袋开始快速地思考另一件事情。


	14. 关于特别教育小组的成立

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的特别教育小组，“缩写是蠢狮子和萨尔的CP名”的小组织就正式成立了！

“罗恩，我有件事情要跟你说。”哈利在宿舍里一脸严肃，“不不不，里欧，你可千万别有，你得帮我看着罗恩，以免他没听我说完就跳起来掐死我。”  
  
罗恩被哈利一番话弄得莫名其妙：“哈利，你在说什么？把你掐死？”  
  
“额，罗恩你重点不对……不过算了，只要你接下来保持冷静听我说完话不要听一半就跳起来看在我跟你好哥们一场成不？”  
  
“呃，当然可以，哈利，你说吧，只要不是你喜欢上了金妮，我想我都能接受。”罗恩淡定地说。  
  
天下的哥哥都这样……哈利默默想，然后他正色开始说到：“今天中午我去乌姆里奇办公室申请格兰芬多魁地奇队的审核嘛，然后她叫住我，说想让我带头成立一个抓捕那些说她课不好，魔法部的政策不好，或者逃她的课，组织秘密学习组织什么的学生，然后我答应了。”  
  
“我相信你有别的打算，对吧？”罗恩倒是挺冷静，正襟危坐，问。  
  
哈利不禁微笑起来：“是的，我打算就借着这个由头，在乌姆里奇眼皮底下成立一个黑魔法防御术学习小组，谁让她上课那么烂！”  
  
“哈！我就知道！”罗恩使劲一拍手，“干得漂亮，哈利！”  
  
“我向乌姆里奇推荐了几个学生和我一起做，里面有你，”哈利笑着说，“珀西是部长助理，乌姆里奇会很放心的。”  
  
罗恩这下吃了一惊：“珀西？这有什么关系吗？”  
  
里欧咳嗽了一下，解释到：“其实，罗恩，这是有的，珀西是部长助理，很受部长亲睐，你作为他的弟弟，当然也会被划为可以选择的人当中。”  
  
“不过我相信珀西他也不会愿意看到霍格沃茨有这么一个教授的，”哈利急忙补充，“所以……”  
  
“所以什么？我当然加入！”罗恩开心地说，“在癞□□眼皮底下，想想就刺激！”  
  
当天晚上，有求必应屋里，日常训练。  
  
“所以那个癞蛤蟆就这么自己跳进去了？”德拉科轻蔑地说，一边把手上的月光草汁液倒入坩埚。  
  
哈利耸肩：“是的，明天中午估计一切就能敲定了。”  
  
“嗨，孩子们，”戈德里克蹦蹦跳跳（！）地来到四个在练习魔药的小动物身边，在哈利和德拉科中间俯身，问，“能不能在圣诞节前把那个家伙赶出霍格沃茨？”  
  
“想过圣诞节？”莫言好奇地问。  
  
“不对，应该问‘想和斯莱特林院长在全校小动物面前秀恩爱’？”赫敏面不改色地搅拌着坩埚里的魔药一边淡淡地说。  
  
金毛狮子傻笑起来，一点儿都没有为人师表的样子：“赫敏总是像罗伊那么犀利，德拉科，哈利你们可要小心喽~”然后又换上一副“我有好处也会给你们好处”的表情，说，“如果你们能做到的话，我承诺开个圣诞舞会！好不好好不好？”  
  
四人：………………  
  
“那就是‘好’了！”戈德里克愉快地从四个学生的沉默中得出“默许”的结论，开开心心地扶了扶哈利握着小银刀的爪子，然后跑开了。  
  
“快，谁能说出个方法！”德拉科催促着，手上切巨蟒皮的速度似乎也加快了……  
  
“根据《第二十三号教育令》，霍格沃茨最高调查官有权检查，留用察看和解雇任何其认为不符合魔法部标准的教师。”赫敏淡淡地复述了一段第二十三号教育令上的内容。  
  
“所以我们得选个倒霉的教授让他来场虚惊？”莫言一边问一边注意着自己手腕上的赫奇帕奇学徒信物手镯，小心地控制着自己不同于伙伴们的魔力输出。  
  
哈利耸肩：“看来是的，提前这个应该不是什么难事，我提议特里劳妮教授。”  
  
“教占卜是需要几乎百分百的天赋的，”德拉科皱着眉说，“我觉得还不如请个马人呢。所以我同意。”  
  
“请马人是要让他抢天文学的课么……”赫敏吐槽，但她还是说，“我同意特里劳妮。”  
  
莫言根本没选占卜，不过她听过不少小獾抱怨占卜课的不着边际教授神神叨叨，所以她也赞同了。  
  
“不过我觉得似乎乌姆里奇从一开始就没看好特里劳妮，”德拉科说，“斯莱特林各个年级都有反映乌姆里奇去听了他们的占卜课。”  
  
赫敏仔细观察了一下自己坩埚上方飘出的雾气，说：“这么一说，我也想起来最近特里劳妮上课状态不怎么样--看来是收到乌姆里奇的检查结论了。”  
  
“那就说定了。”哈利伸了个懒腰，“而且我总觉得格兰芬多院长这么催促我们不光是因为刚刚那个原因。”  
  
\----------我是乌姆里奇办公室的粉红分割线----------  
  
“所以，你为你的小组织想好名字了吗，哈利？”乌姆里奇笑眯眯地边搅拌着自己的红茶边问。  
  
哈利很认真地点点头：“嗯！我和我昨天向您推荐的那几个同学特意讨论了一下，决定起名为‘特别教育小组’--您看，既突出了这个小组的特别性，还为那些学生留了点儿面子。并且，我认为最棒的地方是它的缩写，GSG，意味着government, serve government，包含了我们的美好愿望。”  
  
“好名字！”乌姆里奇差点拍案叫绝--但是鉴于她桌子上摆着红茶便作罢了，“哈利，你真的很认真，连名字都起得这么有含义，福吉部长昨天当我的面对我表示的对你能力的信任果然不错！就这个名字了，绝对找不到比这更好的了！  
  
“而且，哈利，正如我昨天向你保证的，你推荐的那五个人部长都批准了！他甚至还说你可以只要经过我的同意就收纳新人进入小组--部长真的对你给予厚望啊，哈利。  
  
“今天晚餐时间，我就会在大礼堂宣布我们的特别教育小组成立，并且在每个学院的公告栏上张贴通知。哈利，你和你的战友们明天，不今晚就可以开始行使你们的神圣任务了。”  
  
哈利腼腆地笑了笑，最后问：“乌姆里奇教授，我和我的朋友们交流了一下，我们还一致认为应该有个徽章。希望您可以理解，因为我们是如此骄傲……”  
  
“哦，当然可以，哈利！我也正有此意呢！”乌姆里奇用她尖细的嗓子亲切地说，“图案什么的你们尽可以自己设计，从你们的命名的完美，我对你们有信心。”  
  
哈利认真地点头：“我们一定会设计得十分美观又有威慑力，绝对不会让您和魔法部在我们身上丢脸的！”  
  
当天晚餐时间，乌姆里奇就万分骄傲地在她的座位--就在麦格校长的校长金椅子边上--上宣布了“代表我和魔法部的权威的，霍格沃茨自己的学生的监督，劝导组织”特别教育小组的成立，并当场给了特别教育小组一间空教室以供他们进行“特别教育”。  
  
大部分小动物一开始听到这个小组，还以为是乌姆里奇拉拢了几个不合群的家伙，成立的组织。但是当乌姆里奇笑容满面地宣布特别教育小组是由“学习成绩优异，道德品质优良，配合魔法部打败了神秘人的优秀青年”哈利·波特，“以及他同样优秀可靠的朋友们”的时候，不得不说，除了斯莱特林的高层之外的小动物们都惊呆了--毕竟哈利平日里的好相处和友善可爱是大家都知道的，并且哈利和邓不利多老校长的关系也曾经很亲近，突然冒出来哈利和乌姆里奇“狼狈为奸”这种事情，也太难以置信了吧？  
  
哈利坐在餐桌边--乌姆里奇一定要他来“见证这历史性的一刻”--接受着几乎全校的小动物或讶异，或鄙夷，或迷惑，或深思，或愤恨，不过还好也有信任的目光洗礼，真真是对他心理素质的极大考验。考虑到罗恩可能会受不了，哈利特意请乌姆里奇不要“费心”公布其他成员的名单，所以所有人的目光都集中在哈利身上了，哈利努力不去理会那些目光，而是身板坐得笔直地加快吃饭的速度。  
  
当天晚上，哈利就没出他的寝室，罗恩，伊丽莎白，查理，莫言和赫敏都是去他的寝室制作特别教育小组的徽章的。  
  
在伊丽莎白和赫敏异曲同工的提议下，徽章设计成了正方形的，底色是清亮的红，绿，蓝，黄轮流出现，衬托字母“GSG”。  
  
“我们为什么不在徽章的背面加上一个加密的信息传输渠道呢？”查理看着最终的成品，兴致勃勃地问。  
  
哈利挑眉，他的确也有这种想法，这个徽章以后的作用其实就应该会像上一世的金加隆一样，于是他说：“我觉得这个提议很棒，我们着手来做吧！……但是今天晚上应该是做不完的吧……”  
  
伊丽莎白理了理她为了行动方便而扎起来的松松的马尾，说：“不如分配一下任务。我和查理能解决加密那部分，明天就能出来。”  
  
莫言拍了伊丽莎白一下：“真有你的啊，El！那我和赫敏解决信息传递的魔法阵。”  
  
“那……我和罗恩解决文字的录入和更替……”哈利有点无语面前四个女孩的霸气测露，喂喂，你们没看到罗恩被吓到了吗？  
  
“那就这么说好啦！”赫敏愉快地说，“对了，我和言在来的路上讨论了一下，我们觉得我们这个组织的真实意图只能告诉已经加入的人，不能到处宣传以拉人加入，那样太招摇了。”  
  
罗恩吃了一惊：“那岂不是大多数人都会认为我们在给那个癞蛤蟆做事！”--说实话，罗恩还想借这个机会大出一次风头，成为霍格沃茨的英雄呢！  
  
“罗恩，”哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“我相信这是对我们这种冒险行为的保护，一点儿也不过分。我看其他人也会同意的--”伊丽莎白和查理的表情是“难道还有可能不是这样的么”，“所以，有的时候，知道自己做的是对的，就够了，不要那么在意别人的看法。”顿了顿，哈利还是补上一句，“因为到最后，所有人都会发现真相。”  
  
因为时间也不算早了，四个女孩就先行告辞了，临走前查理还特别跟哈利请求了“我参与，但是我一点儿都不想出面”的特别参与方式。哈利立刻答应，因为你能叫一个宅女为她兴趣之外的东西付出精力已经很不容易了，还让她为此出门就太不意思了。  
  
女孩们走了之后，罗恩叹了一口气，哈利当然知道好友在惋惜什么，他拍拍罗恩的肩膀，说：“我们做的事情，总会被所有人知道的，只是时间问题而已，罗恩。”  
  
没过多久，在公共休息室里讨论了很久的纳威和迪安回到寝室打算好好问问哈利和罗恩的时候，就发现这两人早已放下床罩，散发出“我睡觉了别来烦我”的信息。  
  
第二天是星期六，哈利和罗恩起得很早--对于罗恩来说绝对是空前的--他们悄悄溜出格兰芬多塔楼，赶去乌姆里奇给他们分配的那个空教室。  
  
他们到的时候，莫言，赫敏已经在那儿了，伊丽莎白也是。但是还有另外四个人也在--戈德里克，萨拉查，罗伊纳和赫尔加。  
  
当然，对于罗恩和伊丽莎白，他们只是里欧，路西法，弥涅尔瓦和麦勒斯。罗恩十分奇怪萨拉查这个斯莱特林是怎么进来的。  
  
“这是我为了扩大人手，又从每个学院里找来的人。”哈利解释到，这个理由他自己说起来都发悚：找四巨头来“扩大人手”？  
  
事实是这样的，为了特别教育小组的保密性，哈利他们决定每一个人加入都要立下赤胆忠心咒，而保密人嘛，在这种情况下，还有谁是比四巨头更好的人选呢？况且他们四位对加入“缩写是蠢狮子和萨尔的CP名”的小组织很感兴趣。  
  
“你是怎么找到一个斯莱特林的？！”罗恩惊诧地问。  
  
“啊，雷萨拉斯先生是自己想要加入的，他昨晚找到我，请求加入的。”赫敏赶快说，“以前我就算是认识他，他说斯莱特林有很多人想学习一些真正的黑魔法防御术。”--赫敏这解释起来自己也发悚了……  
  
罗恩又看了看面无表情的萨拉查，最后还是什么都没说了，哈利看到这，暗暗松了口气。  
  
所以，在这个十一月的清晨，我们的特别教育小组，“缩写是蠢狮子和萨尔的CP名”的小组织就正式成立了！这注定会在霍格沃茨掀起满城风雨……


	15. 第一次集会

“所以，如果保密的话，我们怎么招人呢？”罗恩奇怪地问。  
  
哈利耸耸肩：“既然乌姆里奇让我们调查行为不当的学生，我们就去抓行为不当的学生呗。”  
  
“你是说……把那些反对她的人弄来？”罗恩似懂非懂地问。  
  
“差不多，现在霍格沃茨已经有了自学黑魔法防御术的地下组织，”哈利耐心地说，“我们只需要把他们集中过来，保护他们就可以了。”  
  
罗恩疑惑：“真的有这样的组织吗？我没听说过……”  
  
赫敏微笑着开口：“就是因为斯莱特林里有这样的组织，乌姆里奇才会催促福吉颁布《第二十四号教育令》的。所以我们的第一批成员……”  
  
“会是斯莱特林？！”罗恩吃了一惊，看向哈利，哈利点点头，说：“的确如此，罗恩，斯莱特林的求知欲和行动力都是不可小视的。”  
  
罗恩点点头，不再对此说什么：“那其他的学院呢？”  
  
“我觉得可以根据他们的性格和在格林，特瑞勒格教授课上的反应来判断……”哈利迟疑地说，“不过好像对于其他年级就不行了……”  
  
“看双胞胎的速效逃课糖的购买人以及使用科目也许可以。”伊丽莎白今天仍旧是把头发松松地扎成一个马尾，看上去精练清爽。  
  
“是个好方法，”罗伊纳笑盈盈地说，“可是我们拉文克劳们有不少是不愿去买那种糖果的。”  
  
“也是哦……斯莱特林和拉文克劳不太会用那种没品的方法……”伊丽莎白托腮，嘟哝着。  
  
戈德里克灿烂地微笑着说：“没关系，至少已经解决了格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的招人途径了。斯莱特林和拉文克劳我相信路西法和弥涅尔瓦可以搞定的对吧？”说着，某金毛狮王看向自家爱人和好友。  
  
萨拉查和罗伊纳点点头，他们都是各自学院的首席，对学院不可谓不了如指掌，他们加入特别教育小组也是有这个原因的。  
  
\----------我是成立仪式（误！）解散后的分割线----------  
  
“什么？速效逃课糖的订购名单？”弗雷德在听了哈利和罗恩的请求之后吃了一惊。  
  
“是的，这很重要。”罗恩一脸严肃。  
  
乔治笑眯眯地对自家弟弟说：“小罗恩啊，我们做这个生意是要有信誉的，那就是为顾客保密！”  
  
“尤其是关系到那个什么什么教育小组的调查范围的事情。”弗雷德义正严词地说，一副英勇就义的表情。  
  
罗恩被两个哥哥憋气，瞪大了眼睛说不出话来。哈利看着看着实在忍不住笑出声来：“好啦，弗雷德，乔治，你们肯定能加入，别小气了。”  
  
“我们是信任哈利的。”乔治一脸认真地一边掏书包一边说。  
  
“我们的格兰芬多黄金男孩……”弗雷德也在掏他的书包。  
  
“怎么会做出背叛我们挚爱的霍格沃茨，”乔治郑重其事地拿出两张羊皮纸。  
  
“投靠可憎可恶的癞蛤蟆的事情呢？！”弗雷德也拿出了两张羊皮纸，两人一起递给哈利。罗恩在一边真真是更气得说不出话来了。  
  
啊，补充一句，他们这是在弗雷德和乔治发现的一个绝对秘密的小密室里面，哈利又偷偷加了隔音咒，所以绝对安全。额，这个小密室是活点地图上标出来的，弗雷德和乔治把它变成了他们笑话商品的大本营了，因为“有求必应屋总是有人占着！”  
  
哈利看着一共四张看上去是空白的羊皮纸，笑着说：“你们的保密工作做得很好嘛！”  
  
“那是，哈利，来猜猜口令吧~”弗雷德愉快地说。  
  
抽出魔杖，哈利指着那些纸，说：“我们的目的是把乌姆里奇癞蛤蟆赶出霍格沃茨！”  
  
弗雷德和乔治热烈鼓掌，“其实只要意思基本是这样的都可以，我们模糊了一下。”乔治补充到。  
  
哈利扫视着四面名单和订的糖果，一边复制，突然他惊讶地说：“有斯莱特林和拉文克劳？”  
  
“都是低年级，”弗雷德解释说，“而且斯莱特林们特可爱，都是用猫头鹰订货猫头鹰取货，从来不不出面！”  
  
“就是，跟害羞草一样。”乔治补充，“而且他们买的都是因为复杂所以很贵但是不会那么恶心的发烧糖和眩晕糖。”  
  
“所以我们觉得斯莱特林那块儿市场很有发掘潜力！”弗雷德踌躇满志地说出结论。  
  
哈利微笑着点点头：“加油吧，到时候我一定去你们的店支持你们。”说着微笑着搂着表情僵硬的罗恩的肩膀离开了密室。  
  
“他们那是干什么？！欺负我是他们弟弟吗？！”罗恩一出密室拐了个弯就忍不住生气地大声说。  
  
哈利温和地摇摇头，说：“正因为你是他们的弟弟，所以他们才会对你开这样肆无忌惮的玩笑啊，因为你们是怎么都断不了的兄弟，没什么好顾忌的。  
  
“反过来，如果你有任何麻烦去找他们，只要他们能帮得上，无论他们嘴上怎么鄙视你调侃你，但是实际上他们都会尽全力帮助你的，因为他们是你的哥哥。  
  
“你三岁的时候，弗雷德和乔治把你的玩具熊变成蜘蛛吓你，你从此害怕蜘蛛。嗨，但是你记不记得你其实那时已经下晕了，是弗雷德和乔治魔力暴动把出了门的韦斯莱夫人弄了回来的吧？--这是珀西告诉我的，他那时已经大到记事了。  
  
“其实你所有的哥哥都会这样做的，因为你们是兄弟。  
  
“所以啊，罗恩，世界上最美妙的事情是有一个兄弟【Having a brother is the bestest thing in the world.*】，我没有兄弟，所以无从感受那种刻在血液里的感情，这不是友情能替代得了的啊……”说到这里，哈利突然想起了某个和哥哥对骂却又对他们默然地说他的哥哥为了他从没有年轻肆意过的弟弟。  
  
罗恩惊讶地看了看哈利，哈利刚刚说的那些是他从来没有想过的，他从小就觉得自己有五个哥哥，都那么优秀，自己活在他们的阴影之下，永无出头之日了，但是他似乎真的忽略了那些哥哥们各异的表达关心的方式……  
  
余下的路途，一路无话。  
  
这天晚些的时候，那个空教室里开始了特别教育小组的第一次集会。  
  
与会人员：十五个斯莱特林，韦斯莱双胞胎，卢娜·洛夫古德。  
  
那十五个斯莱特林是除了一年级首席的所有年级首席和其他九个有身份有实力的斯莱特林，像布雷斯·赞比尼，潘西·帕金森，西奥多·诺特等人。  
  
斯莱特林其实有些懒得来，他们要是真想自己弄个组织自学，乌姆里奇能发现吗？但是由于萨拉查他们的学院首席在特别教育小组里面，为了抓住向强大的学院首席学习的机会，他们都可谓是趋之若鹜。德拉科对此翻了个白眼，赫敏，莫言，哈利他们的能力都能去教他们了只不过他们不知道而已。  
  
卢娜和双胞胎是大家一致非常信任的人，所以也加入了。  
  
第一次集会，哈利向每个人发了一个徽章--特别教育小组的成员徽章，设计得更优雅一点儿符合斯莱特林小蛇们的审美观。同时也介绍了这个徽章的信息传递功能，伊丽莎白和查理设计的指纹加密惊艳全场：把徽章别在任何地方--当然最好是胸前，有讯息的时候徽章会颤动一下，这时只要装作正正徽章，用大拇指划过徽章背面，讯息就会出现了。当然了，在拿到徽章之后需要有一个指纹录入的过程。  
  
这种指纹锁在麻瓜界很常见，但是在魔法界这种魔咒横行的地方实在没人听说过，况且伊丽莎白和查理还加以魔法界的知识进行改进，用魔文做到如上的效果的。哈利默默觉得查理的“我要隐身”的目的很难达到了……  
  
分发下去徽章，并录入指纹之后，哈利又交代了一下他计划后天向乌姆里奇报告“抓获”斯莱特林的事情，当然不能说是在组队练习黑魔法防御术，就说是在图书馆查书什么的好了。  
  
然后是立赤胆忠心咒的时候，十五个斯莱特林都和萨拉查立下赤胆忠心咒，而卢娜是和罗伊纳。戈德里克和赫尔加此时显得特别悲凉……  
  
接下来是“特别教育”时间……  
  
其实大部分时间是萨拉查在教他家小蛇们，除了在入学那一次看过萨拉查精彩而强大的决斗之外，斯莱特林们几乎没机会看到萨拉查显露实力，更不用说实战辅导了，这种事情一般是年级首席需要做的。所以那十五条小蛇（去掉德拉科吧还是），十四条小蛇都十分期待和激动。而萨拉查也不负众望，出手霸气全开（怎么可能那样会炸了整层楼），让小蛇们再次被震惊，并对他们的学院首席在乌姆里奇还赖在霍格沃茨的期间能教好他们的黑魔法防御术课充满信心。  
  
所以第一次集会，演变成了斯莱特林内部教学和拉文克劳一对一教学……哈利等一干人--包括戈德里克和赫尔加--都在轻松地聊天，讨论一些特别教育小组的行动计划什么的。  
  
“我觉得为了防止乌姆里奇查岗，我们应该安上报警器。”伊丽莎白本着万无一失的原则提议。  
  
哈利摆摆手：“特异性的警戒咒就可以了。”  
  
“那样容易被发现啊，而如果用麻瓜的报警器或者监视器改装一下的话，乌姆里奇还不知道它们是什么。”伊丽莎白说，她什么都是本着用魔咒最少原则，原因嘛，一是血统限制，二是宅女通病，懒！都懒得用魔咒！  
  
“如果你不怕麻烦的话？”赫敏问，难道施一个魔咒会比改装还方便？  
  
伊丽莎白歪头：“和查理一起改装很好玩啊，我们俩的笔记本电脑都是我们两个一起改装的。”  
  
“那就麻烦你啦，El~”莫言搂住伊丽莎白的肩膀，笑眯眯地说。  
  
“这没什么，我们在做对的事情，这就够啦~”伊丽莎白笑回去，说。  
  
哈利看着微笑的伊丽莎白，觉得自己是喜欢这个女孩的吧……  


Bonus:  
小剧场No.4 关于特别行动小组的名字各人的内心想法……  
  
哈利：梅林的裤子这个世界上为什么会有不知道格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长的恋人关系自己能脑补出来的人？！  
【某蛇：霍霍霍，小哈利，腐女的脑补能力是强大的！】  
  
罗恩：好高端大气上档次的名字啊，这么有官腔，难道是珀西帮忙想的？  
【某蛇：@珀西乃被乃弟弟躺枪了，真不容易。。。】  
  
赫敏：竟然在拉文克劳之外还有同好存在！所以说等癞□□走了之后可以成立一个同好会来拉近全校女生的关系！  
【某蛇：我是认真的亲们信么，敬请期待吧……（也许）】  
  
莫言：哦，天哪，竟然有人和我一样在知道GSG是真的之前就萌上这对了！我应该把罗伊纳的手札借给她们看看！  
【某蛇：所以乃们知道了哈利去问赫敏和莫言缩写GSG的意义的时候她们在看什么了吧。。。】  
  
德拉科：名字的确很……合格兰芬多院长的心愿，但是我不喜欢伊丽莎白那个女孩……  
【某蛇：有什么不得了的事情被小龙说出来了！】  
  
戈德里克：哦薇薇安啊，这个名字我太喜欢了我也要加入！！！伊丽莎白和查理真是好孩子，到时候我要给她们机会接受我的单独辅导！  
【某蛇：论狮祖的智商曲线。。。】  
  
萨拉查：算了戈迪开心就好……不过伊丽莎白那孩子，我还是提醒她一下好了。  
【某蛇：论蛇祖因人而异的容忍度。。。】  
  
罗伊纳：这两个女孩是可塑之才！到时候我要给她们单独辅导！  
【某蛇：我发誓鹰祖的“单独辅导”和狮祖的不是一个概念。。。】  
  
赫尔加：真是可爱的孩子，我圣诞节要秘密送她们惊喜礼物！  
【某蛇：敬请期待~~~】  
  
（※注：小剧场有重要伏笔！）


	16. 我自愿被抓！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （哈利一头冷汗：幸好乌姆里奇不在……）

时间在兴奋之中总是过得很快，一转眼就到了十一月下旬。我们的特别教育小组也发展壮大起来，四巨头给空教室施了魔咒，使得它能够为每次集会都在变更（一般是增加）的人数变大变小，结束后所有人离开后又能变回原来的模样。  
  
由于能接受学院首席萨拉查的亲自指导，斯莱特林参与特别教育小组的人数又增多了五人。同时，格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳的人数也多起来，迪安，纳威，西莫，金妮等人，赛德里克·迪戈里（模范好学生竟然也买了眩晕糖太惊人了）和他的女友秋·张也加入了，还有罗伊纳和赫敏选来的不少拉文克劳优秀学生，赫尔加和莫言拉来的她们认可的小獾。到最后每个学院都有二十个左右的人，比起哈利上一世的D.A不知道强多少，更况且D.A都是良莠不齐的，这特别教育小组可都是每个学院的精英们啊。  
  
别急，让我们从头说起……  
  
话说第一次集会后的后天，哈利告诉了乌姆里奇他们特别教育小组抓获了几个斯莱特林的“喜讯”，把乌姆里奇可给乐坏了，她当即给三个学院各加了五十分，（格兰芬多才在魁地奇比赛里打败赫奇帕奇进入决赛，学院杯看上去很有希望！）并特地嘱咐哈利好好看管他们，“不能再让他们误入歧途”。  
  
与此同时，哈利这边又嘱咐伊威尔，珀西，雷古勒斯--他们仨估计是福吉身边最近的三个人了，当然除去乌姆里奇--让他们帮忙在福吉耳边多鼓动鼓动，加上乌姆里奇对霍格沃茨教授的检查要求，因为“霍格沃茨培养出来的人才必须要符合魔法部的人才需求”“不能让某些没有实力的家伙误人子弟”“有些教授甚至对小巫师们灌输一些……的思想（你懂的）”。  
  
这是个循序渐进的过程，过上一段时间，他们就会说“要做出惩处，以示警告”之类的话了。不过上面的那些话已经能使福吉激动地让乌姆里奇加上对霍格沃茨的教授的检查，在十一月中旬，颁布了让全霍格沃茨上至校长教授下至画像幽灵愤慨的《第二十五号教育令》。这个教育令授予多洛蕾斯·乌姆里奇以“校长助手”的职位（伊丽莎白和赫敏异口同声地对此嘲讽：福吉不知道短短两个月都编出多少无中生有的职位了），责任是“协助校长处理学校事务，教授的任职罢免，校规校纪的制定等繁杂的任务，为校长分压”（德拉科冷笑说亏福吉还记得要粉饰一下他还以为那家伙会直接急得写“魔法部要霍格沃茨听我的”呢）。  
  
虽然这《第二十五号教育令》弄得全霍格沃茨的教授的不爽达到了极点，但是我们的特别教育小组还是办得如火如荼，通过双胞胎提供的名单，哈利和罗恩拉了一批小伙伴加入“地下抵抗乌姆里奇组织！”  
  
不过《第二十五号教育令》颁布之后，有些改变是要做的。  
  
“嘿，你好。”  
  
校长室门口的石像看着笑眯眯地冲他打招呼的哈利·真·格兰芬多继承人·波特，突然觉得似乎去年离开的邓不利多老校长不应该总是用甜食当口令的，弄得他自己现在都会间歇性牙疼……所以我们的石像同志坚守阵地，一动不动地看着哈利。  
  
哈利歪头：“我有事要找麦格校长，我想你还记得我是谁吧？”  
  
去他的柠檬雪宝！石像牙疼地想，一边认命地挪开了--霍格沃茨继承人权限。  
  
“谢谢~”哈利乖巧地拍拍石像的脑袋，步履轻快地踏上了石梯。  
  
当橡木门上传来敲门声时，麦格校长一惊，她没有感觉到有人对了口令进来啊？算了，她揉了揉太阳穴，也许是因为自己最近太累了所以刚刚没感受到吧，“请进。”  
  
哈利微笑着推开木门走了进来，“校长好。”  
  
“波特先生？”麦格校长这下是真吃了一惊，不过说真的，自从乌姆里奇来霍格沃茨，哈利的表现就让她觉得有些无所适从。本以为哈利那孩子是像他父母或者邓不利多老校长--她看了一眼从来没出现过人的空校长画框--能看透魔法部的，没想到哈利这么亲魔法部和乌姆里奇，难道是因为他还小么？  
  
“嗯，校长，我知道这有些突兀，我是说，我没有提前和您预约什么的……”哈利略有些局促不安地说，《第二十五号教育令》昨天颁布，麦格校长肯定正为此头痛呢，和德拉科他们商量之后，大家还是决定把他们的活动告诉麦格校长，为她分去一部分压力，也算是对她的尊敬，“但是我觉得事到如今，我必须告诉您这件事情。”  
  
麦格教授摘下眼镜，指了指桌前的一把扶手椅，说：“先坐吧，波特先生。”  
  
哈利一边坐下一边打量着书桌上的文件，果然苦了麦格教授了，她是一位称职优秀的教授，但不会不是校长。吸了一口气，哈利说：“麦格校长，我知道，我在乌姆里奇的支持下成立特别教育小组也许推进了乌姆里奇的气焰，”--在乌姆里奇后面连称呼都懒得加--“但是其实……我们特别教育小组是一个自我学习黑魔法防御术的小组。”  
  
嗯，哈利在脑海里开心地想，很少能看到麦格教授惊讶的样子呢。“我们汇集了四个学院最优秀的学生们，我们反对乌姆里奇愚蠢的教育方式和自不量力企图睥睨霍格沃茨的魔法部，所以我们用这最讽刺的方式暗暗地继续我们的学习。昨天《第二十五号教育令》颁布，整个组织都认为这会对霍格沃茨可敬的教授们，尤其是校长您加以很大的压力，所以我们一致同意，告诉您我们特别教育小组的实际情况，希望能为您去掉些许的烦恼。”  
  
麦格校长重新带上眼镜，用一种她在变形术课上常用的质问的口气问：“你是在说你和一些学生在校长助理的监视下明目张胆地做了反魔法部的事情？”  
  
哈利眨眨眼，俏皮地表示肯定，顺便补充了一句：“我们小组里的成员都认为，霍格沃茨没有高级调查官，更没有校长助理这个职位，所以可以不用称乌姆里奇那些称号。”  
  
“你们这些孩子啊……”麦格校长又开始揉太阳穴了……  
  
“没关系的，校长，”哈利猜到麦格校长在担忧什么，于是说，“我们每个成员都立下了赤胆忠心咒，您现在也处于赤胆忠心咒范围之内了，乌姆里奇永远也不会知道这件事情，直到她被赶出霍格沃茨的那一天。”  
  
“你们是怎么学会赤胆忠心咒这样的强大咒语的？”麦格校长在放下一部分心的同时，警惕地抓住另一个重点，问。  
  
哈利差点没扶额，他就知道以麦格教授的敏锐肯定会对此有所疑虑的，于是他只好说：“这个……校长，其实这是特瑞勒格教授教我的，我喜欢去找他讨论问题，他偶尔也会给我一些指导什么的……”  
  
（与此同时，远在西域的格林德沃打了一个喷嚏，他身边的邓不利多担忧地拍了拍他的后背，而他们身边，一个身着淡绿色蝉丝长袍的男子疑惑地说：“在西域，本不该有疾病的侵扰。”）  
  
听到格林德沃当年的名字，麦格教授便十分理解了似的，说：“特瑞勒格教授他很优秀，但是有时也未免过于大胆了。赤胆忠心咒，波特先生，你很有能力。”  
  
“谢谢校长，我想特瑞勒格教授在，他一定会对您的评论很愉快的。”哈利差点把“在天之灵”给带出来了，for God sake！“也许您还有事情要忙，我就先告辞了？”哈利看到麦格校长点点头，于是他小心地起身，不弄出一丁点儿噪音，然后离开了校长室。  
  
也许是他听错了，麦格教授在哈利身后小声地对着邓不利多校长空白的画框--他老人家又没死当然不会出现--说：“阿不思，你的学生，是真的爱霍格沃茨。”  
  
哈利打赌，他告诉麦格校长这一消息不小程度上地减去了她的压力--得知在霍格沃茨，学生们都是反对乌姆里奇的，她作为校长应该会很欣慰的吧？不然成天有一个什么“魔法部选中的优秀学生小组”在眼前晃悠，扣着学院的分数，能不糟心吗？  
  
为了加快进程，女生们还提供了一个绝佳的想法（罗恩发誓说他无法相信这能是女生想出来的，戈德里克却表示既然是罗伊纳和赫尔加的学徒和她们选的好友有这样的想法不足为奇）：发动皮皮鬼。  
  
哦，拜托，皮皮鬼怕血人巴罗，热爱恶作剧，所以两者加在一起的动力，他还不能把霍格沃茨掀翻？  
  
于是，从十一月下旬某个好不容易没下雪的冬日，全霍格沃茨的师生，见证了皮皮鬼撒开蹄子（？）开始恶作剧的恐怖场景。只见他尖声狂笑着，飞过学校，掀翻桌子，突然从黑板里冲出来，推倒雕像和花瓶；有两回，他把洛丽丝夫人关进了一副盔甲，当狂怒的费尔奇（谁叫他那么支持乌姆里奇，拜托，体罚学生有那么具有吸引力？）把它救出来时，它还在大声号叫。皮皮鬼打碎灯笼，熄灭蜡烛，在尖叫着的学生头顶用正在燃烧的火把玩杂耍，把一堆堆码放整齐的羊皮纸推进炉火或者扔出窗外；他还拔掉了盥洗室里所有的水龙头，让整个三楼都泡了汤，在早饭时间朝礼堂中央扔了一包狼蛛（主要是冲着乌姆里奇）。每当他想暂停一下的时候，他就会花上几个小时紧跟在乌姆里奇身后，只要她一开口他就大声发出嘲笑声。  
  
如果说还有什么比这更赞，那就是除了费尔奇以外，在教职员工里好像没有谁肯积极帮助乌姆里奇--甚至似乎斯内普自从乌姆里奇调查了他的魔药课并大胆地嘲讽了他申请不到黑魔法防御术课之后斯内普就没正眼看过乌姆里奇。其实，哈利亲眼看到麦格教授正好从皮皮鬼旁边走过，当时皮皮鬼正决心拧松一盏枝形水晶吊灯，哈利可以发誓，他自己亲耳听到麦格校长--注意，是我们严肃认真的麦格校长--从嘴角对喜欢恶作剧的皮皮鬼说：“应该往另一边拧。”  
  
哈利听到的时候，心里那叫一个感动地泪流满面啊！我们的变形术教授竟然也……当天的特别教育小组集会上，哈利就激动地转述了这一事件，众小动物瞬间动力倍增！  
  
其实到十一月结束的时候，霍格沃茨的小动物们有一部分也猜出了哈利他们的特别教育小组的“真面目”，明里暗里也都在支持着他们，默默地也在向往着他们。  
  
可以说，李·乔丹同学在被特别教育小组“抓住”的时候说的那句话是大家的心声：“我自愿被抓！”  
  
（哈利一头冷汗：幸好乌姆里奇不在……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谨以此章纪念我高一的历史老师。


	17. 四巨头：传奇再现（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天，霍格沃茨要好好清理一下家里的废物了。

进入十二月，不列颠的雪是更加寒冷了，可是坐落在群山之间的霍格沃茨里的一众小动物可是更加地干劲十足。  
  
事实上，现在，也许除了双胞胎本人，没人能知道他们俩究竟卖出了多少速效逃课糖。  
  
目前的状况是，乌姆里奇刚刚进入自己的教室，里面的学生就全都开始昏倒、呕吐、发起严重的高烧，或者从两个鼻孔里喷出鼻血--注意，两个，伊丽莎白有一次评论说这有点过火了，所以双胞胎其实没卖出多少这种double-affection的鼻血牛扎糖，所以……这其实是限量版。她气急败坏地尖叫着，想追查这些神秘病症的根源，但是学生们坚持对她说自己是得了“乌姆里奇综合病”。在一连关了四个班的禁闭，可还是不能发现他们的秘密之后，她只好认输，允许那些流血、昏倒和呕吐的学生成群结队地离开她的教室。  
  
不得不补充一句，斯莱特林们是在这四个为全校学生同胞而献身的班之后才开始大量使用弗雷德和乔治专门为小蛇们设计的眩晕糖和发烧糖的--效果很好但是仍旧能保持风度。而且据乔治怀笑着说，斯莱特林们都是有钱人，把专给他们设计的糖卖得贵一点一点儿影响都没有，他们还能多赚点钱--总是拿小天狼星的资金也不太好。  
  
再说，他们还要免费供应皮皮鬼烟花呢。  
  
那天，哈利正在乌姆里奇的办公室汇报工作，突然，“轰隆！”一声，办公室里的地板晃动起来。乌姆里奇朝旁边一歪，她紧紧抓着桌子撑住自己，一脸震惊的表情：“那是什么？！”  
  
哈利“惊恐”地站起来，说：“高级调查官，我想我们应该下去看看！”  
  
哦，多美的景色啊~~~哈利陶醉地想。  
  
一些全身由绿色和金色火花构成的火龙正在走廊里飞来飞去，一路上喷射出艳丽的火红色气流，发出巨大的爆炸声；颜色鲜艳的粉红色凯瑟琳车轮式烟火，直径有五英尺，带着可怕的嗖嗖声飞速转动着穿行在空中，就像许多飞碟；火箭拖着闪耀的由银星构成的长尾巴从墙上反弹开；烟火棍在空中自动写出骂人的话；哈利看到，处处都有爆竹像地雷一样炸开，它们并没有烧光，渐渐从视线中消失或者发出嘶嘶声停下来，而是相反，时间越久，这些令人眼花缭乱的奇迹似乎就越有能量和动力--猜猜是谁帮忙的？哈哈，全体特别教育小组成员！团结就是力量！  
  
愉快地想着，哈利一边给自己施了幻身咒一边拿出记录水晶录像。  
  
之间费尔奇和乌姆里奇站在下半截楼梯上，显然是被吓呆了。哈利看到，一只个头比较大的凯瑟琳车轮式烟火好像认为自己需要更多的活动空间，发出恐怖的“嗡——嗡——”声，转动着朝乌姆里奇和费尔奇飞过去。他们俩都吓得大喊大叫，猛地弯下身子，凯瑟琳车轮式烟火径直飞出他们身后的窗户，穿过了场地。与此同时，几只火龙和一只冒出吓人烟雾的紫色大蝙蝠利用走廊尽头敞开的大门朝三楼逃去。  
  
“快，费尔奇，赶快！”鸟姆里奇尖声喊道，“我们得想点办法，不然它们要飞遍整个学校了——昏昏倒地！”  
  
她的魔杖顶端突然喷出一道红光，击中了一枚火箭。火箭没有在空中停下来，反而猛烈地爆炸了。它在一幅画上炸出了一个洞，画中的草地上有一个表情多愁善感的女巫及时逃开，几秒钟后才重新露面。她挤进了隔壁的画，那里有几个正在打牌的巫师，他们急忙站起来为她腾地方。  
  
“不要对它们用昏迷咒，费尔奇！”乌姆里奇恼火地喊道，活像刚才是费尔奇念了这个咒语似的。哈利努力深呼吸才没笑出来以免自己的笑声被录下来。  
  
“你说得对，高级调查官！”费尔奇喘息着说，他冲向附近的橱柜，拽出一把扫帚，开始用力拍打半空中的烟火；几秒钟之内扫帚头就着火了。  
  
整个下午，烟火一直在燃烧，而且扩散到了学校里的每个地方。尽管这些烟火，尤其是那些爆竹引发了很多混乱，可别的老师好像并不是很在意。  
  
“天哪，天哪，”麦格校长嘲讽地说，这时一条火龙正在她的教室里四处飞舞，发出响亮的爆炸声，喷出火焰，“布朗小姐，请问你能不能跑去告诉校长一声，我们教室里有一个漏网的烟火？”--但是哈利知道，麦格校长是知道这烟火是他们特别教育小组研发出来的。斯莱特林们虽然很感兴趣，但是还是放不下脸面来出资，所以他们只是提供了不少巧妙邪恶的点子。弗雷德私下里对哈利和罗恩说：“梅林的胡子！那些斯莱特林不做恶作剧，如果他们想做恶作剧，我和乔治恐怕得认真迎战呢！”  
  
结果乌姆里奇当上了校长助理后两周的某个十二月的下午，全都用来在学校各处跑来跑去，应付其他老师的要求。离了她，这些老师好像谁都没办法清除自己房间里的烟火。放学的铃声响了起来，他们拿着书包朝格兰芬多塔楼走去，这时哈利非常满意地看到，衣冠不整、被烟火熏黑了的乌姆里奇正步履蹒跚、满脸是汗地走出弗立维教授的教室。  
  
“非常感谢你，教授！”弗立维教授用尖细的声音说，“当然了，我自己能够清除这些烟火棍，但是我不能肯定自己是否有这个权力。”他满脸笑容，当着脸上乱七八糟的乌姆里奇的面关上了教室的门。哈利他们特别教育小组的成员赶快回头离开，他们可不想在这个时候被乌姆里奇看到，这会很倒霉的。  
  
晚上是特别教育小组的又一个集会，不，说庆功会也许更合适，来自四个学院的七八十位精英，庆祝特别教育小组第一次出击的圆满成功。每个学院的人都在迁就着别的学院的爱好，比如小蛇们对热情的忍耐多了一点儿，比如小鹰对言语的不谨慎宽容了一点儿，小狮子对高冷的态度接受了一点儿，小獾对逼人的语气释怀了一点儿。  
  
戈德里克对哈利说：“这才是霍格沃茨该有的样子。”  
  
庆祝进行到一半，德拉科拿着一杯红酒走向哈利，示意有话要说。哈利会意和他靠近，德拉科愉快地说：“今天下午我们六年级的占卜课上，乌姆里奇被特里劳妮喊过去，因为西塔楼里有两个烟火，据说乌姆里奇气得已经跳起来了--字面上的意思，还说了一通‘身为霍格沃茨的教授这都不能解决！’之类的话，很有希望。”  
  
哈利笑弯了眉眼：“我觉得就算我不在她今天中午喝的茶里加狂躁剂，她也能急成那样儿。狂躁剂可是稀释过了的。”  
  
“万无一失嘛。”德拉科拿起另一杯红酒递给哈利，“祝成功。”  
  
哈利与德拉科碰杯：“一定能的，霍格沃茨，是我们的。”  
  
与此同时，正在和赫敏聊着天的伊丽莎白突然被一个清冷的声音叫了名字，回头一看，是路西法·雷萨拉斯，斯莱特林学院首席。只见他面容严肃地说：“博尔克小姐，有件事情我需要告诉你，不然我怕你会有生命危险。”  
  
\----------我是第二天的分割线----------  
  
昨天晚上没有进行例行的训练，如果顺利的话，今天晚上应该也不会有。哈利这天早上醒来的时候想到。  
  
这是个星期天，难得的出了冬日，懒洋洋地投给如同奶油蛋糕一般的大地金色的光芒如同撒了一层糖霜。让一切都显得美好而，可口。  
  
啊，美好的星期天，哈利想着，一边坐起身伸了个懒腰：「早啊，莱尔。」  
  
「哈欠，你今天起得怎么这么早，好不容易昨晚早点睡了今天一早又起来了……」翠绿色的小蛇在枕头上郁闷地回答。  
  
哈利微笑起来：「今天是个大日子，怎么能不早起呢。」  
  
莱尔翻了个白眼：「随便你，我要继续睡觉……」  
  
哈利温和地笑着看了看自己的契约宠物，然后起身穿好长袍--带墨绿色的家族徽章的那件--谁都没吵醒，偷偷溜出了城堡（戈德里克昨晚根本没回来）。  
  
在冬日的清晨，哈利信步走在冻起来的黑湖边，清冷的空气让他觉得舒服，脚下的积雪被踩得咯吱咯吱响也让他觉得舒服，轻轻的冷风吹在面颊上带来的冰冻的感觉也让他觉得舒服。哈出一口白色的雾气，哈利有信心明天的霍格沃茨将会是一个不同的霍格沃茨。  
  
“哈利？”  
  
竟然有人在冬季的星期天起得这么早来黑湖边上？有病啊！哈利第一反应是这个，但是下一秒他发现貌似自己也是这样的并且喊自己的人是伊丽莎白。  
  
“嘿，伊丽莎白，这么早你也出来了？”哈利看着身后五步远的黑色长发的女孩，围着金红相间的围巾，双颊被冻得发红，可爱得像一只小松鼠。  
  
伊丽莎白又理了理围巾，试图把自己的脸包裹起来，然后说：“啊，是的，查理不喜欢出来，你知道的，所以周日一般会很早出来散步，这样整个周日我们都是待在一起的。”  
  
“查理还在睡？”哈利微笑着问。  
  
“不，她一般都和我一起醒。”伊丽莎白摇摇头，“她在摆弄电脑呢。”  
  
说着，两人开始并肩在黑湖边散步，咯吱咯吱的声音变成了二重奏。  
  
“不知为什么，”伊丽莎白突然说，“我用觉得今天要发生什么，我也不知道为什么，就是有那种感觉。”  
  
哈利挑眉，今天的确应该会发生什么，说实话，他出来散步是有原因的，“第六感？”  
  
伊丽莎白格格笑起来：“谁知道呢，诶，对了，哈利，我听赫敏和莫言说，你最近开始思考‘爱情的真谛’了？”  
  
幸好哈利嘴巴里没东西，不然他就要仪态全失了……  
  
好在这时他的海德薇飞过来，带来一封信。哈利接过来，让海德薇站在自己的肩上，一边扫了一眼信封，露出快意的笑容。  
  
事情在午餐时间发生了，大家在吃午餐的时候听到一声痛苦的哀号从外面传来。小狮子们都是无比好动的，他们首先冲出去想要一探究竟。叫声果然是从门厅传来的，小狮子们的惊呼声使得小獾们也忍不住了。哈利和莫言，赫敏交换了一个眼神，都赶快起身往外走--不然等会都挤不到中间去了。  
  
斯莱特林和拉文克劳这边，小蛇和小鹰们原本是不在乎的，可谁知他们的首席竟然都有条不紊地擦擦嘴角起身，那他们怎么可能不动身呢？  
  
所以，没几分钟，刚刚还吃得很热闹的大礼堂就几乎空空如也了，呃，是的，斯内普的确还在吃午餐。  
  
霍格沃茨大部分的小动物聚集在门厅的四周，低声议论着。只见特里劳妮教授站在门厅中间，一手拿着魔杖。一手握着个空酒瓶，看上去完全疯了。她的头发都着，眼镜也歪了，显得一只眼睛比另一只放大了许多，她那数不清的围巾和披肩凌乱地挂了下来，让人感觉她一身破破烂烂的。她旁边有两只大箱子，一个倒立着，好像是从楼梯上扔下来的。特里劳妮教授似乎恐惧地盯着楼梯底下的什么东西，哦，对不起，那是乌姆里奇。  
  
“不！”她尖叫道，“不！这不可能发生……不可能……我拒绝接受！”  
  
哈利站在最里层，罗恩的身边，默默地看着这一幕，罗恩突然小声对哈利说：“也不用这样对她吧……”边上，拉文德和帕瓦蒂瞪大着眼睛，一副难以置信的表情。  
  
“你没想到会这样？”一个尖尖的小姑娘般的声音说，似乎感到很好笑，“虽然你连明天的天气都预测不了，但你总该意识到，你在我听课时的糟糕表现和此后的毫无改进，必然会导致你被解雇吧？还有作为一个教授，竟然对与跑进教室的烟火都无能为力！你这种教授，怎么能教好我们魔法界未来的花朵呢？！”  
  
“你——你不能！”特里劳妮教授号叫道，眼泪从大镜片后面涌出，“你——你不能解雇我！我在——我在这儿待了十六年！霍——霍格沃茨是我的家！”  
  
环顾了一下，哈利看到他们特别教育小组的成员们很据学院不同露出了不同程度的愤怒。而四巨头已经不在人群之中。  
  
哈利露出微笑：今天，霍格沃茨要好好清理一下家里的废物了。


	18. 四巨头：传奇再现（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're back home."

  
“曾经是你的家，”乌姆里奇狠毒地说。看到特里劳妮教授跌坐在一只箱子上痛哭流涕，她的癞蛤蟆脸上露出得意的笑容，哈利感到一阵恶心--不过没关系，反正是最后一次看到了，“直到一小时前，魔法部长连署了你的解雇令为止。现在请你离开大厅，你让我们难为情。”--哈欠，特里劳妮教授是霍格沃茨的选择，你乌姆里奇可不是，你才是让我们难为情的那个。  
  
乌姆里奇站在那里，幸灾乐祸地观看特里劳妮教授发抖，呜咽，随着一阵阵的悲痛在箱子上前后摇晃。哈利听到左边一声抽噎，回头一看，拉文德和帕瓦蒂正抱在一起默默哭泣。然后他听到脚步声，麦格校长从人群中挤了出来，但是她无能为力，《第二十三号教育令》和《第二十五号教育令》给了乌姆里奇这样的权力。  
  
哈利深深地呼吸了一下，该他们了。  
  
下一秒，全体霍格沃茨小动物和教师，看到了四个来自不同学院的领头人，格兰芬多的哈利·波特，拉文克劳的赫敏·格兰杰，赫奇帕奇的言·莫，斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福，他们从各自的群体里走出来，步履的快慢体现着他们的性格和学院，走向哭泣的特里劳妮教授。一时间全场都安静下来，静的如同城堡外皑皑的积雪。  
  
莫言和哈利步子最快，最先到特里劳妮教授身边，莫言拿出一块手帕递给他们的占卜学教授，用轻柔但在场的所有人都能听到的声音说：“特里劳妮教授，没关系，好了，好了，请您镇定些……擤擤鼻子……没有您想的那么糟，您不会离开霍格沃茨。”  
  
“霍格沃茨是不会推开任何一个热爱她的学生或教授的。”哈利接着说，德拉科在他的身边站定，面容严肃。  
  
要说全体小动物都傻了，全体教授，包括麦格校长都傻了，也没有乌姆里奇傻的彻底，她好不容易才找回自己的声音--真好，没有恶心的甜腻了--结巴地说：“波特先生，你，你和你的朋友们在干什么？特里劳妮已经不是你们的教授了，你们不需要可怜她！她已经被魔法部批准解雇了！”  
  
“魔法部批准？”赫敏目光尖锐，语调犀利地重复着乌姆里奇的用词，“魔法部批准的东西关我们霍格沃茨什么事？”——四周的小动物们大都倒抽一口冷气，但是又觉得赞同。  
  
“你--”乌姆里奇瞪大眼睛，气得说不出话来。德拉科冷冷地看了她一眼，说：“学校是神圣的净土，怎么能容的下你们这些唯权是图的家伙触碰！”  
  
乌姆里奇看到德拉科高傲的神情，气不打一处来，手脚发抖地拿出福吉签署的解雇可怜的特里劳妮教授的批准书--早上海德薇带来的信就是雷古勒斯提前通知哈利福吉已经签署了这玩意的--用尖锐刺耳的嗓音说：“我有福吉部长的签名！并且根据《第二十三号教育令》，我作为霍格沃茨的高级调查官……”  
  
“高级调查官？我怎么不知道霍格沃茨有这个职位？”  
  
从敞开的大门传来了陌生，但毋庸置疑带着嘲讽和傲气的语调，所有人的目光立刻都从门厅中央的几人转移到了门厅的大门处，只见一个金发的男子立在门口，身着白色绣金的长袍，面容英俊却带着愠怒。他身后，又有三个人走上前，那是一位黑色长发的男子，墨绿色绣银的长袍，面容精致却带着轻蔑，一位褐色卷发的女子，温暖的深褐色绣金长袍，面容可亲却带着冷漠，一位黑色长发的女子，墨蓝色绣银的长袍，面容娇美却带着不屑。  
  
小动物们再怎么迟钝，也能从这四人的衣着神态中看出来他们绝非常人。乌姆里奇肯定也能，她被金发男子的一句话气得语无伦次：“魔法部！高级调查官，魔法部，是魔法部颁布的法令！”  
  
“霍格沃茨自从中世纪就不受一丝一毫政治的玷污，如今你们这些从霍格沃茨的羽翼下走出来的政客是有多贪得无厌忘恩负义才能想要控制她！”黑发男子冷冷地回应，金绿色的眸子微微眯起，散发出一种危险的气息。  
  
“霍格沃茨是小巫师无忧无虑的天堂，你们凭什么把世俗带进这方净土！”赫发女子亲和的面容丝毫不减锐利。  
  
“我们从培养出这朵美丽纯洁的百合花的那一天，就发誓要永远地守护它下去，如今，我们回来践守我们的诺言！”黑发女子下颌微扬，就如同一朵高洁的百合。  
  
“你，你们是什么人！”乌姆里奇总算为民造福了一次，问出了所有人的心声，“凭什么这么嚣张！魔法部管理魔法界的一切事物！”  
  
金发男子似乎就在等着她问，天蓝色的眸子闪过一丝戏谑，高傲地说：“吾名戈德里克·格兰芬多。”  
  
黑发男子的表情已露出不耐：“吾名萨拉查·斯莱特林。”  
  
赫发女子的怒气似乎早已消散，温和地说：“吾名赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”  
  
黑发女子也收敛了自己的情绪，声线优雅简练：“吾名罗伊纳·拉文克劳。”  
  
从戈德里克说出第一句话开始，门厅里就一片寂静，此刻更是连每个人呼吸的声音都能听得到。哈利他们四人直起身子，站在目瞪口呆看着四巨头的乌姆里奇身后--特里劳妮教授已经不需要他们安慰了她也被吓到了--静静感受着四周的气息：霍格沃茨似乎在苏醒。  
  
“不，这不可能！”乌姆里奇尖利的嗓音打破了寂静，她的开襟毛衫和蝴蝶结显得混乱不堪，“四巨头早就死了！死了！不是你们几个疯子可以假扮的！他们已经死了！”  
  
戈德里克耸耸肩：“随你怎么说，反正我们回来了，我们回家了。”  
  
随着戈德里克那句“We're back home.”所有人都清晰地感受到了他们置身的这座古堡的颤抖，古堡在向他们传递着一个信息：她很快乐，因为有人终于回家了。  
  
乌姆里奇抖得比城堡更厉害，她几乎都喘不过气来了，一只手捂着胸口，瞪大着眼睛，另一只手还拿着《第二十三号教育令》，显得滑稽无比。  
  
“所以，作为霍格沃茨的第一任校长，我宣布，西比尔·特里劳妮还受雇于霍格沃茨作为占卜课教授。”戈德里克都懒得看着乌姆里奇，说。  
  
“作为霍格沃茨的第一任副校长，我宣布，将不属于霍格沃茨职位的高级调查官兼校长助理逐出城堡。”罗伊纳冷冷地接着说，大家的注意力全部都聚焦到她身上了，没人理会尖叫激动的特里劳妮。  
  
随着罗伊纳的话音的落下，只见城堡上那个黑魔法防御术办公室的窗户打开了，乌姆里奇的一切东西，包括那些画着猫咪的碟子，都打包得整整齐齐地飞了出来，连带着乌姆里奇，一起轻柔但快速而不可抗地飞到了城堡外。  
  
“哦，罗伊纳，你可真够淑女的。”戈德里克感叹到，一边看着城堡大门外乌姆里奇骂骂咧咧地站起身。  
  
“反正她的日子也到头了，这种时候对她有礼一点也没什么。”萨拉查不屑地说，他的表情从乌姆里奇出去的那一刻就柔和多了。  
  
就在一众小动物和教授不知所措地看着四巨头的时候，赫尔加微笑着开口：“来吧，大家都回到大礼堂去，我们要好好做个自我介绍呢。”  
  
\----------我是书写历史的分割线----------  
  
在众教授一番四巨头劝也劝不下的诚惶诚恐中，四巨头坐到了大礼堂教职工席的正中间，麦格校长--暂时她还是--局促不安地坐在赫尔加边上，而那边是弗立维作为副校长坐在罗伊纳边上，中间是戈德里克和萨拉查。四个学院的全体小动物们都正襟危坐，眼观鼻鼻观心。  
  
哈利几乎是唯一托着腮坐在桌边的家伙了，平日里没个坐姿的小狮子们此刻也都安安静静端端正正地坐着，所以显得哈利很突兀。但是哈利有他自己的理由！四巨头都那么不正经，自己干嘛要正经？他都能猜得出来接下来他们四个会干什么。  
  
“很高兴能在这么多年之后再次回到霍格沃茨，看到她一如既往，虽然刚刚有点小麻烦，但是那不算什么。”戈德里克站起身，微笑着说，举手投足间是风度和傲然，“我相信在座的各位都认识我们吧？”  
  
“当然了！”  
  
勇敢的小狮子，弗雷德，接下了狮祖的话，引得全场瞩目，麦格校长被吓了一跳，差点站起来。  
  
戈德里克笑得灿烂起来，说：“其实那不是我的意思，弗雷德，（格兰芬多阁下知道我的名字！），刚刚赫尔加说我们要好好做个自我介绍是有原因的。我还有个你们更加熟悉的名字：里欧·克里多葛，而萨拉查的名字大家应该也都知道，路西法·雷萨拉斯。而罗伊纳，她又叫弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔，赫尔加又名麦勒斯·雷格勒。”  
  
对于这个事实，不得不说，斯莱特林们和拉文克劳们早有预料，两人的毋庸置疑的学院首席地位，强大的实力，加上从刚刚就没看到过他们，那么事实就是他们的学院首席是四巨头，虽然很难以置信，但是那是事实。所以戈德里克话音落下的时候，大礼堂里是一半惊呆了一半淡定，教授里除了斯内普教授（他应该也是提前有预感），其他的也都开始喊梅林了。  
  
哈利默默在一群疯狂的“戈德里克·格兰芬多过去的几年就在我们身边！！！”的格兰芬多中扶额，看向拉文克劳的赫敏，后者正在翻白眼，莫言那边也一样。会过头哈利看向德拉科，后者正专注地盯着高脚杯，似乎在思考今晚喝什么。  
  
“里欧！戈德里克·格兰芬多！哈利！戈德里克·格兰芬多！里欧！”罗恩拽着哈利的长袍摇晃着，似乎除了戈德里克的名字和他的假名之外他什么都不会说了。在嘈杂中，哈利明白了为什么今天莱尔没跟他一起出门了。哈利终于忍不住翻了个白眼，看向戈德里克，金发的狮祖正笑得和弗雷德乔治恶作剧成功之后一模一样，感觉到哈利的目光，他冲哈利眨了眨眼。  
  
等到大多数人都度过了那段歇斯底里的惊讶之后，戈德里克接着灿烂地微笑着说：“我和我的朋友们在霍格沃茨还选定了各自的学徒兼继承人，我很乐意在此向大家介绍一下他们。”  
  
大礼堂很快安静下来，所有人都认真地看着戈德里克，罗恩也是，但是他很快就想到了什么，侧头问哈利：“哈利，你……”  
  
他还没问出口，戈德里克就说出来了：“我的学徒，霍格沃茨继承人之一，是哈利·波特先生。”  
  
萨拉查跟着起身，轻声但却竟带了点骄傲地说：“我的学徒，霍格沃茨继承人之一，是德拉科·马尔福先生。”  
  
罗伊纳跟上，她的骄傲比萨拉查更可感：“我的学徒，霍格沃茨继承人之一，是赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”  
  
赫尔加最后，和煦的微笑比前两人的锋芒要可爱得多：“我的学徒，霍格沃茨继承人之一，是言·莫小姐。”  
  
“什么？！！！”罗恩喊出了众人的心声。


	19. 眠龙勿扰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 驯龙高手的crossover，还有一篇Toothless POV番外交代Toothless的状态。

这天晚上，哈利，赫敏和莫言一致决定不回宿舍了，德拉科其实无所谓，但是他还是决定陪三个好友一起。  
  
大家从大礼堂散了之后，哈利他们四人留了下来，和四巨头一起和霍格沃茨的教授们做了简短的谈话。最后大致决定下来戈德里克再次成为霍格沃茨的校长，罗伊纳为副校长。而至于授课，四巨头并没有接受教授们的邀请，表示他们可不能直接抢教授们的职务。不过的确有一个黑魔法防御术空出来了，所以戈德里克和萨拉查共同担起了这门课的教授任务。罗伊纳和赫尔加乐得清净，她们要好好回头照料照料自己的小鹰和小獾们，顺便……她们还有别的计划呢。  
  
没过太久，哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言就跟着四巨头离开了大礼堂。  
  
“所以今晚不想回寝室？”戈德里克揉着哈利的乱发，笑嘻嘻地问，一点儿没有刚刚商讨时的认真严肃。  
  
哈利晃开狮祖的爪子，郁闷地说：“还不是你害的！今天晚上我们回去肯定也睡不了觉！”  
  
“哈利，反正大家迟早也要知道的。”赫尔加刚刚的温和减了几分，恶作剧的表情多了几分。  
  
“反正我们也要带你们去个地方，不回寝室也正好。”萨拉查的嘴角微微上扬，很明显他也在为刚刚的恶作剧而愉快着。  
  
“一个宣布了我们是霍格沃茨的继承人之后才能去的地方？”德拉科很快抓住重点，询问自己的老师。  
  
“算是吧，”萨拉查点点头，面容严肃了一些，“是时候了。”哈利看向戈德里克，后者此刻也严肃了起来。哈利再往那边看，结果看到四个女性在热火朝天地小声讨论着什么，很明显和他们这边完全不在一个次元里，“她，她们在干什么……”  
  
“我也不清楚，”戈德里克耸耸肩，“从确定最近回归之后罗伊纳和赫尔加就开始了，她们拉上赫敏和言也没什么好奇怪的，我们只要做好心里准备就好。”  
  
哈利和德拉科看着那边的女性们，不由自主地一同打了个冷战……  
  
“你们记得霍格沃茨的校训吧？”戈德里克一边往楼梯处走一边问。  
  
“眠龙勿扰。”哈利积极地回答，刚想接着问下去，德拉科就已经抢过话头，兴奋地问：“所以霍格沃茨里真的有一条龙？”  
  
戈德里克微笑了一下，说：“的确如此，德拉科你肯定会喜欢的。”  
  
“何止是喜欢，”罗伊纳笑着说，“他都能因此在霍格沃茨全校师生面前蹦起来了。”  
  
“很珍稀的品种？”莫言感兴趣地问。  
  
“不止。”赫尔加说，一边随着戈德里克，萨拉查，罗伊纳一起在霍格沃茨大门正对的里面的那堵墙面前停下来。四人分别把一只手按在墙上，哈利他们四人则在四巨头身后安静地等待着。  
  
没有咒语，没有口令，也没有什么奇异的光芒，墙上只是开了一扇普通的石门。戈德里克第一个走了进去，然后是罗伊纳，他们让哈利他们四个人跟在罗伊纳身后，赫尔加和萨拉查走在最后。  
  
石门的里面也十分平凡，只有一道窄窄的单人楼梯，有点像爬自由女神像一样，不过这里是向下走。四周的石壁阴沉沉的，带有一种奇怪的压迫感，不过一点儿也不潮湿阴冷，只是阴沉。  
  
越往下走，这种感觉就越明显，也越能感觉到那种阴沉不是石壁造成的，那种感觉，几乎是渗透在空气中的，不，空气很新鲜，并不死气沉沉或带着百年的发酵的感觉，但是那种感觉在空气中几乎是可以触碰到的。哈利呼出一口气，觉得似乎温度都在下降，但是没人说话，一切都静悄悄的。  
  
不知道走了多久，那种阴沉的感觉明晰了很多，其实也不是阴沉，是一种孤独，像是灵魂的孤独一般，在轻轻的龙吟中传到每个听到的人的心底，也许并没有那真正的龙吟，其实是那种精神层面上的龙吟，就像凤凰的歌声那样，从心到心，没有实体的声波。  
  
随着他们的向下，这种孤独的声音并没有增大，还是那么细细地萦绕在心头，让人感到悲伤地心颤。最后他们终于到达了他们的目的地。  
  
这儿并不大，一个教室的大小而已，四周用石块筑成圆形的墙壁，简单而没有丝毫装饰，也不明亮，阴阴的，那种会让人觉得冷的阴。  
  
圆室的中央有一座石杯，颇有点像火焰杯，但是比那大很多，直接连着脚下的石面。石杯上也燃烧着银白色的火焰，但很明显没有温度，在火里漂浮着红，绿，蓝，黄色的四块大宝石。  
  
石杯有一个守护者，它此刻似乎在沉睡之中，用身体和尾巴在石杯周围绕了一圈。哈利不认识这只龙，它通体墨蓝偏黑色，脑袋略扁，双翼有点像蝙蝠，身体优美，但是不知为何，对于飞行至关重要的尾翼竟然缺了一半--简直就是一本完美精彩的书缺了最后的大结局。  
  
在哈利，赫敏，莫言都在努力地辨识这条龙的时候，德拉科已经惊讶到不停地倒吸气了，但又怕嘲到沉睡中的龙而不敢发出太大的声音。  
  
“夜煞！夜、夜煞！【Night Fury】那是，夜煞！”德拉科拼命压低声音，几乎是在嘶哑地大喊，完全没了平日的冷静和淡然。  
  
戈德里克微笑了一下，说：“看来德拉科是真的很了解龙啊，连这种早就消失在北欧的龙种也认识。”  
  
德拉科银灰色的眸子充满了异样的激动：“最完美的身形，最迅疾的速度！雷电和风暴的不洁之子！没有活人见过夜煞！”  
  
萨拉查看到自家徒弟极其少见的孩子气和激动，也不由得微笑起来，说：“如果我告诉你，它还是一只Alpha呢？”  
  
哈利，赫敏和莫言看着德拉科摸索着靠向墙壁，几乎要晕过去了，当然，是极乐地晕过去。  
  
“德拉科刚刚对夜煞的介绍非常确切，”罗伊纳为三只不明就里的孩子解释到，“而Alpha则是一群龙的首领，这里的一群龙指的并不是同类的一群，而是大量的不同种类的龙全部甘愿服从的首领。当然了，Alpha也早就绝迹了，因为一千多年前，在北欧还在兴盛的时候的那次龙的大灭绝导致了大量龙种绝迹，原有的龙的聚落方式也被打破。”  
  
“所以当我们四个游历到黑湖的时候，在黑湖底发现了这只是Alpha的夜煞的时候，我们不比德拉科好到哪里去。”赫尔加笑眯眯地补充到。  
  
“不，不对，”德拉科似乎缓过来一点儿，“从理论上来说，夜煞不太可能成为Alpha，它的体型和攻击力都不够。”  
  
戈德里克听了德拉科的问题后，笑着摇摇头：“一切皆有可能，而一切巧合都会有缘由，我们也不知道是为什么，不过它的确是Alpha，如果你看到它真正的攻击姿态的话。”  
  
“可，可是它甚至伤了一半尾翼，都不可能飞行啊！”德拉科竟然要进入歇斯底里的状态了，哈利，赫敏和莫言默默往萨拉查那边挪了挪。  
  
萨拉查看了看哈利他们，无奈地挑眉，对德拉科说：“德拉科，冷静一点，我们今晚的任务不是这个。”  
  
萨拉查的话对德拉科的影响是巨大的，德拉科很快就平静下来，说：“对不起，老师，是我失态了。”话虽这么说，德拉科看向那条沉睡的夜煞的目光还是狂热的。  
  
“啊，今晚我们的任务是把你们的学徒信物给烧了。”戈德里克搓着手，说。他话音一落，哈利他们四人都不由自主地去要伸手保护自己的学徒信物。  
  
萨拉查扶额，无奈地说：“只是要把你们信物上的宝石放进石杯里灼烧一下，你们不用紧张……戈迪，能别在这么严肃的事情上吓唬他们吗……”  
  
“诶呀，我怎么知道他们这么好吓唬。”戈德里克摊手，做无辜状，结果被罗伊纳在后脑勺上扇了一巴掌，赫尔加在罗伊纳身边笑得温和，用哄小孩的口气说：“没关系的，只要把你们的信物给我们几分钟就可以，会还给你们的。”  
  
哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言四人看得一身冷汗……然后哈利摘下自己的耳钉，德拉科摘下自己的戒指，赫敏拿下自己的项链，莫言褪下自己的手镯，分别递给了自己的老师。  
  
四巨头接过自家学徒和继承人的信物，然后一起走到石杯边，夜煞感觉到他们的靠近，但是没有醒来。四巨头来到银白色的火焰边，一起把学徒信物抛进了石杯中。学徒信物稳稳地漂浮起来，就在那四块宝石的内圈。哈利他们四人专注地看着自己的学徒信物，看着它们在银白色的焰火中熠熠生辉。  
  
过了几分钟，银白色的火焰突然爆发似的亮了一下，甚至照亮了四周的石壁。哈利他们一惊，反应过来时，他们各自的老师已经拿着自家学生的学徒信物走回来了。  
  
“你们现在已经正式成为了霍格沃茨的一部分，夜煞将不会攻击你们--如果你们靠近石杯的话。”戈德里克亲手为哈利戴上耳钉，说。  
  
“这石杯和火焰是霍格沃茨的灵魂，”罗伊纳微笑着为赫敏戴上项链，说道，“而那四块宝石，则是我们四个老古董活了这么久的原因。”  
  
赫敏抬眼：“我记得您们说过，你们的生命与霍格沃茨捆绑在一起，那么那宝石……”  
  
“就是我们的灵魂。”萨拉查淡然地解释到，似乎把自己的灵魂提炼出来并寄托给一个城堡是稀松平常的事情一般。  
  
“所以刚刚是在把我们的灵魂和霍格沃茨的建立起联系？”莫言甩甩重新戴上手镯的左手，问。  
  
“不，其实在给你们学徒信物的那一天做的那个仪式就已经把你们和霍格沃茨建立了联系了。”赫尔加温和地说，“今天是来让石杯和夜煞接纳你们的。”  
  
随后，师徒一行八人又按照原来的顺序爬回密室的入口--虽然很高，但是爬起来竟然一点儿也不费劲--德拉科在走出石门的那一刻又忍不住回头看了看深深的密室底部那条沉睡的龙，那深入灵魂的孤寂，到底是从何而来的呢？  
  
从密室里出来已经凌晨三点左右了，哈利他们还是打算从有求必应屋偷偷回宿舍去。四巨头闲来无事，正好也要从有求必应屋里拿点存在那儿的东西出来，便和哈利他们一起上八楼去。  
  
一路上没有一幅画像在睡觉，四巨头走到哪，哪儿的画框就挤得不成样子。戈德里克他们也乐得和画像们絮絮旧，所以便落在了后面。哈利他们先上了八楼。  
  
一看到八楼的走廊，哈利他们四人就看到有两个身影坐在巨怪棒打波拿巴的挂毯前。


	20. 新的生活

一看到八楼的走廊，哈利他们四人就看到有两个身影坐在巨怪棒打波拿巴的挂毯前。哈利刚想偷偷回身溜走以免被围观，就见赫敏和莫言兴高采烈地走了过去。  
  
原来那是伊丽莎白和查理在蹲点，特意等他们呢，知道他们会从有求必应屋回宿舍而肯定不会是公共休息室。这俩女孩一人坐一个大垫子，一人一张大毛毯，凑在一起正在用电脑看小说呢。  
  
看到哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言，两人兴奋地起身，一幅“我有问题！”的表情。哈利叹口气，不会要问他们是怎么当上霍格沃茨继承人的吧？这也不像她们的风格啊……  
  
只见查理的浅褐色眼珠和伊丽莎白的深色眼珠一样“充满求知欲”，最后伊丽莎白激动地问：“格兰芬多阁下是不是和斯莱特林阁下在一起？！”  
  
赫敏拍了拍伊丽莎白的肩，面容严肃地点了点头。  
  
哈利和德拉科下一秒就看到赫敏和伊丽莎白，莫言和查理尖叫着拥抱在了一起，然后伊丽莎白又和查理拥抱。实在忍不住，哈利不由得问：“你们在这儿等了大半夜就是来问我们……这个的？”  
  
莫言煞有介事地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，说：“哎，小哈利啊，有些事情，你是不明白的……”  
  
“我好像听到了尖叫声？我错过了什么吗？”  
  
哈利刚想细问，就听到楼梯口传来戈德里克开心轻松的语调，很快，他那灿烂的金发也出现了。伊丽莎白和查理此时不由得拘束了起来，毕竟那可是四巨头。  
  
走进来，四巨头看清是伊丽莎白和查理，四个人有三个人表情都被点亮了一般--萨拉查本来就没什么表情但是他其实也在微笑这两个女孩会选地方“蹲点”。“啊，伊丽莎白，查理！好久不见！”戈德里克打了一个他的招牌的灿烂的招呼，瞬间被罗伊纳鄙视：“昨天晚上庆功会才见过，蠢狮子。”  
  
纵使伊丽莎白和查理再随便，也会对这个场景接受不能吧……哈利默默腹诽四巨头，不过他们这表现，应该是喜欢伊丽莎白和查理吧？  
  
“格兰芬多阁下，斯莱特林阁下，拉文克劳阁下，赫奇帕奇阁下，夜安。”伊丽莎白和查理这一紧张，连中世纪的古英语都紧张出来了。罗伊纳更加愉快地凑上前来，一边一个搂住两个拘束得不知所措的女孩，说，“诶呀，戈迪都喊你们的教名了，你们就不要那么拘束了嘛，我们不过是你们的校长，你们的教授而已嘛，私下里你们喊我罗伊纳我也不介意的！”  
  
我们可是花了三四年才适应了喊你们的教名！哈利在心里呐喊。他们四个人中，由于德拉科在此之前就和四巨头生活过四年，所以私下里，不学习的时候，他是喊四巨头教名的，但是对于哈利，赫敏，莫言可就不行了，他们也大概是去年才能适应这个的--尽管四巨头一直在说喊他们的名字就好了。  
  
“赫尔，过来过来~”罗伊纳一边把伊丽莎白和查理往远离男性的地方拖一边冲赫尔加招手，“赫敏，言~”  
  
“说真的，我越来越不懂女性了。”萨拉查带着点疑惑平静地说，“和罗伊，赫尔相处了千年，但是我现在不知道此时此刻她们在干什么。”  
  
“萨尔，我同感。”戈德里克看着那六个女性，喃喃地说。  
  
哈利看了看很明显渐入佳境的伊丽莎白和查理--查理那宅女的，有点苍白的皮肤此刻透着激动的红晕--捅了捅身边的德拉科，说：“要不我们先回去吧？”  
  
德拉科嘴角抽/动地点点头：“也好，明天估计是乱成一团的周一。”  
  
哈利从有求必应屋提供的密道悄悄在自己宿舍的墙上打开一篇门的时候，高兴地看到同宿舍的罗恩，纳威，西莫都已经忍不住睡意躺倒在了自己的床上，不过他们的床纬都没放下来，估计是讨论着讨论着睡着的。哈利微微笑了笑，在走向自己的床的同时为他们放下床纬，只见莱尔正在枕头上盘着等他回来呢。  
  
「嘿，这么晚了还不睡？」哈利一边脱下那件绣有家族徽章的长袍一边问到。  
  
莱尔吐吐信子，回答：「白天睡够了，而且萨拉查他们终于回来了，我怎么可能睡得着呢？」  
  
「随便你吧，反正我是要睡了，」哈利套上睡衣，说，「明早记得喊我，我要在他们三个起来之前起床去大礼堂吃早饭。」  
  
「我会准时咬你起来的。」莱尔在哈利脑海中语调认真地说。  
  
哈利觉得自己似乎一闭眼就被莱尔在脑海里的大叫吵醒了，坐起来，哈利觉得自己今早需要特浓的咖啡才能撑得过去。想着，他穿好校服，收拾好今天要上的课的课本，让莱尔缠上自己的左手手腕，便又穿过静悄悄的宿舍从昨晚有求必应屋开的门离开了。  
  
窗外乳白色的光晕在昭示着今天会有冬阳，虽然五点还不到，一切就已经在积雪的映射下那么明亮，直直撞入人的心底。  
  
哈利一路上没遇到人，但是当他走进大礼堂的时候，不知道该说什么好了……  
  
只见大礼堂里的格兰芬多桌和赫奇帕奇桌都是空空荡荡没有一个人的，但是，斯莱特林桌和拉文克劳桌看上去所有人都到了……德拉科很淡定地坐在表情仍然保持淡定的小蛇们中间。哈利吐吐舌头，果然还是斯莱特林和拉文克劳会蹲点截人么，不过昨晚伊丽莎白和查理那才真叫让人惊诧的蹲点呢。  
  
想着，哈利淡定地坐到了格兰芬多桌边一个随意的位置上，暗暗唤家养小精灵给自己上一杯特浓咖啡和一份早餐--昨晚根本没吃好好么？！  
  
接下来的一个小时里，哈利就那么在集体小蛇和小鹰们的瞩目礼下淡然地喝咖啡，吃早餐--实际上，照莱尔的吐槽，他现在“很有戈德里克的厚脸皮”。大概六点的时候，大礼堂里进来了几个人。  
  
哈利看了就觉得头疼：是昨晚那一凑到一起就激动无比的四个女人！梅林在上，他们就不能考虑一下这些斯莱特林和拉文克劳的神经？罗伊纳·拉文克劳，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，四巨头之二，和赫敏，莫言走进来还算符合常理，可是那两个格兰芬多女生，一个在特别教育小组大放异彩，一个在小组里名不见经传，就有点奇怪了，更不用说，她们六个人还在十分激动地讨论着什么！四巨头！和四个学生！哈利突然觉得其实四巨头是故意的，又是无意的，也许在千年前的霍格沃茨，一切也都是这样的吧？  
  
六个女性在大礼堂门口分开，罗伊纳往拉文克劳学院长桌走去，赫敏紧跟在罗伊纳身后，两人坐在了她们以前作为拉文克劳学院首席和普通的拉文克劳学生坐的地方。赫尔加和莫言一起走向赫奇帕奇长桌。而伊丽莎白和查理，当然是走向哈利这边了，只见这两个几个月前在霍格沃茨里存在度几乎为零的格兰芬多女孩此刻脸上的愉悦和激动几乎无法言表。  
  
“嗨，哈利！早上好！”伊丽莎白和查理在哈利对面坐下，很明显两人一夜都在和罗伊纳赫尔加赫敏莫言他们讨论着什么未知的东西--未知这点让哈利很不舒服，他直觉那事肯定没有危害，但肯定也不是什么好事--因为她们也都要了一杯浓咖啡。  
  
“嗯，早啊，伊丽莎白，查理。”哈利的早餐基本上吃完了，他打算等到正式早餐时间再吃一份，把刀叉放到盘子两侧，他继续说，“你们聊了一晚上？”  
  
“是啊，我和查理都没想到罗伊纳和赫尔加竟然也……”伊丽莎白自然而然地喊出两位的教名吓了哈利一跳，还好他刚刚已经把刀叉放下来了，而且还好刚刚伊丽莎白声音不大，不然那些小蛇和小鹰们可就不会太好了，“也什么？”哈利不由自主地问。  
  
查理看上去开心得都丢下平日的懒得言语这一特性了，她说：“兴趣爱好方面的，你们会知道的。”  
  
兴趣爱好？哈利正在疑惑之时，一只通体纯黑的隼飞进了大礼堂，直直飞向德拉科和哈利，给了他们两人一人一封信件。  
  
哈利冲那只隼点点头，高贵的鸟儿受到尊重而愉悦地鸣了一声，又展翅飞走了。哈利目送着那只美丽的猛禽离开，才急切地拆开了纯黑色的信封--是雷古勒斯寄来的。匆匆看完，哈利真正舒心地松了一口气，伊丽莎白和查理没有对那封信的内容表示好奇，但是哈利还是对她们说：“你们很快就能知道的。”然后快速起身去往赫尔加和莫言那儿，与此同时，德拉科也看完了信，往拉文克劳长桌走去。  
  
“一切无比顺利。”哈利在莫言身边坐下，低声说，“雷古勒斯来信说福吉一夜之间已经倒台了，昨晚的维森加摩连夜开了紧急会议，以压倒性的表决--还有少部分弃权--通过，伊威尔现在是魔法部部长，整个魔法界一觉醒来就会发现英国魔法界简直天翻地覆了。”说到最后，哈利露出一个笑容，“但是我们还是要去上斯内普教授的魔药课。”  
  
赫尔加和莫言听着哈利的话，最后也都笑了出声，赫尔加说：“比你们还早，伊威尔就已经通过守护神传语给萨拉查了，所以……”  
  
“你和德拉科是最后知道这件事的。”莫言笑得更大声了，让哈利整个人都从刚刚的那种严肃状态脱离出来。不过很快，莫言就停下了笑，问，“雷尔有说他现在是什么职位吗？”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼，说：“还是国际关系事物司，不过是司长了--这也正好，明年暑假德拉科想要弄一个国际性质的‘先驱’游戏机比赛，也许会是锦标赛。”然后，他突然想起了什么，问，“那伊丽莎白和查理呢？她们知道吗？”  
  
“不，”赫尔加摇摇头，“她们不知道，她们很礼貌地回避了。”  
  
回头看了看格兰芬多桌边的那两个女孩，哈利不由自主地点了点头，“不过她们很快也就要知道了，我觉得《预言家日报》今天绝对不知道该把什么当作头版。”说着便打算起身回去，六点半多了，也该有格兰芬多来大礼堂了。  
  
就在哈利起身的时候，莫言带着笑意说了一句哈利不理解的话：“其实她们俩也不在乎能不能知道这件事情。”  
  
果然，没过多久，就陆陆续续有勤奋早起的赫奇帕奇来到了大礼堂。小獾们惊讶地看到赫尔加·赫奇帕奇坐在学院长桌上，甚至都有点儿不敢坐了。这时，莫言十分开朗地冲先来的小獾们招手，喊着他们的名字（学院里大部分人她都认得，起码能叫出名字来），让他们不要拘束。小獾们又看到赫尔加温柔的笑容，最后还是不由自主地坐过去了。  
  
让哈利高兴的是，格兰芬多最早来的几个都是特别教育小组里的成员，还是那种家族出身不错，自身又优秀的人，哈利微笑着与他们打招呼，他们回应着坐到了哈利身边。一个七年级的学长询问哈利戈德里克·格兰芬多是否会教授某门课程。  
  
“当然啦，”哈利愉快地说，“他会和斯莱特林教授一起教授黑魔法防御术--鉴于那只癞蛤/蟆走了。”说着，他还顽皮地眨了眨眼。  
  
“和萨拉查·斯莱特林一起？”那几位学长都惊讶地倒吸了一口气。哈利预料到他们会有这样的反应，刚想解释，已经吃完早餐准备离开的伊丽莎白和查理开口了：“格兰芬多校长和斯莱特林教授怎么可能会是敌人呢？他们性格迥逆，但是他们一起创办了霍格沃茨！他们一起度过了千年回到霍格沃茨，在说了，在特别教育小组里面，我们不都看到过里欧和路西法有时的完美配合吗？哦，梅林啊，我恨不得马上就去上黑魔法防御术课。”  
  
然后，伊丽莎白只是扔下一句：“哈利我今早有事，级长巡逻就拜托你了。”就和查理愉快地离开了大礼堂。  
  
刚刚，伊丽莎白的声音真的，不小，所以整个大礼堂都听到了……所以被重塑三观的可不仅仅是那几个格兰芬多学长。  
  
哈利在那几个学长的注视下僵硬地点了点头，苦笑着想迟早有一天，当他们知道戈德里克和萨拉查还是伴侣，不知道他们会不会觉得霍格沃茨疯掉了……  
  
等到罗恩，纳威他们出现，一开始的那些学长已经为后来的其他好奇的小狮子让出了哈利身边的位置。哈利远远地冲罗恩他们打招呼：“嘿，罗恩，纳威，这里！”--手里拿着两杯特浓咖啡后的橙汁。  
  
罗恩看到哈利，正要过来，纳威拉了拉他的长袍袖子，似乎很难堪地说了什么，罗恩摆了摆手，硬是把纳威拉了过来。“早啊，哈利。”  
  
“早上好，罗恩，纳威。”哈利的轻松快乐一如既往，“今天又有魔药课了，罗恩。”  
  
“哦，梅林啊，梅林啊！我完全忘了这码事了！”罗恩惊恐万分地说，“他是不是说过这节课会有评测？！”  
  
哈利用手势示意罗恩淡定一点，说：“你就别吓唬纳威了，罗恩。”顿了顿，他又说，“这节课应该是解毒剂，也许我可以帮你们冲击一下，前几天我才和赫敏他们讨论过。”--这个是善意的谎言，解毒剂这种魔药大概都是他们二年级的时候训练的东西了。  
  
纳威从刚刚一直没说话，这时才松了一口气似的，说：“谢谢你，哈利。”  
  
“这有什么，我以前也帮你们的啊”哈利喝了一口果汁，摆手，“毕竟O.W.Ls对我们特别重要。”  
  
话音刚落，每天早上的猫头鹰时间到了。海德薇为哈利带来了今天的《预言家日报》，有两份，看来编辑部比较了一夜都没能做出这个抉择，哈利想着，微笑地看着两行加粗的铅字：“四巨头回归：霍格沃茨的新生？！”和“福吉政府黯然下台，伊威尔·斯莱特林的时代！”刚想给罗恩看看，就见到一大群谷仓猫头鹰飞入大礼堂，给了所有没订《预言家日报》的学生每人两份。  
  
哈利一边给海德薇喂着培根，一边微笑着想到《预言家日报》的总编辑是个斯莱特林。  
  
七点半的时候，大礼堂里几乎坐满了，那些早就吃完早餐的小动物们也不愿离开，一边读着令人惊诧的爆炸消息一边异曲同工地等待着四巨头中剩下的两位的到来--校长席是空的。  
  
他们没有白等，过了一会儿，大家就见到戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林肩并肩地走进大礼堂。戈德里克满面灿烂的笑容，走过格兰芬多长桌的同时还在与以前的熟人打招呼，而萨拉查则是他一贯的表情与风格，冷冷的感觉，也许会给大部分人不近人情的印象。萨拉查也的确是不近人情，甚至可以说是冷酷残忍的，但是在这里，在霍格沃茨，面对着小巫师们，萨拉查的眼底是柔和的。  
  
戈德里克走上校长席，萨拉查在他身边的座位上站定。戈德里克张开双臂，愉快地如同此时此刻照射进大礼堂的冬阳，说：“我的帽子在开学的时候就说过，霍格沃茨会再度走向辉煌--当然了，以它的歌喉我相信你们大部分人也不会听的，我完全理解，不，我不承认它是我的帽子！”戈德里克怒气冲冲地对着下面坐在拉文克劳首席的罗伊纳说，引起了一阵忍俊不禁的笑声，戈德里克挠挠头发，笑了笑，说，“我荣幸地接下了麦格教授的职位，在千年之后再次出任霍格沃茨的校长，而罗伊纳则是副校长。鉴于乌姆里奇离开了霍格沃茨，就没人教授黑魔法防御术了，所以……”他看了看下面一片期待不已的脸庞，继续说，“我和萨拉查会共同教授这门课程，因为毕竟我们各自的体质使得我们其中的任何一个都不能担起全面的教授。而罗伊纳和赫尔加，她们这个学年还不会教授任何课程……”只听得拉文克劳的七年级哀号出声，完全没了高冷的气质，“不过，从好的一面来说，由于她们不是教授，在这个学年剩下的日子里，她们会在各自的学院待着……”  
  
拉文克劳的风度全没了，就这么没了……哈利看着欢呼的拉文克劳淑女绅士们，默默地想。赫奇帕奇的小獾们也很开心，可是他们欢腾和小鹰们欢腾完全不是一个想象级别的。  
  
“哦，哈利！如果我们今天有黑魔法防御术课就好了！”罗恩激动又惋惜地说，突然又补了一句，“我们只有斯内普！”  
  
“哈利，你作为格兰芬多阁下的学徒……”  
  
“快来告诉我们点后门消息……”  
  
“格兰芬多阁下他有没有可能……”  
  
“会替代老蝙蝠……”  
  
“教我们魔药？”  
  
弗雷德和乔治来到哈利的背后，一边一个地唱和着问。  
  
“这个……”哈利揉揉头发，“我不太确定，但是他如果教其他科目的话，也更可能是变形学或者魔咒学。斯莱特林教授教魔药的可能性更大一点儿。”  
  
双胞胎听了哈利的回答，一点儿都没有气馁，“大义凛然”的同声说：“那也比老蝙蝠强！”  
  
弗雷德俯下/身，悄悄地在哈利耳边说：“如果不是四巨头，我和乔治其实原来打算考完O.W.Ls就退学的。”  
  
“我们还打算用烟火来个完美的退场呢！”乔治在另一边说。  
  
“不过既然在霍格沃茨有了这么全新而吸引人的生活……”  
  
“我们还是决定留在这儿了！”  
  
哈利笑着看着双胞胎握拳，一副就义的表情，真真切切地感受到了，新的生活，就在前面。


	21. 霍格沃茨的地下组织

“昨天赫敏请我提前iMagic的发布会。”十二月上旬，一天在图书馆，德拉科和哈利正在写魔法史论文（关于四巨头时代的教会选拔），德拉科突然说，“还说如果能在圣诞节之前发布她就会给我一个圣诞惊喜。”  
  
哈利托着腮，声音有点儿含糊地回应：“我猜和她们最近在讨论地那件事情有关。”  
  
“我也是这么想的，”德拉科说着，又翻开一本书翻找着，“——我记得以前在这儿看到过一段介绍--所以我问了她，但是她只是神秘的笑了笑，什么都不说。”  
  
“不是原本打算圣诞节发布的么……”哈利懒懒地完全是在凭着自己以前看过的书的内容在写这篇论文。  
  
德拉科也懒得翻书，直接用个小小的无杖魔法翻阅着：“是啊，赶着购物啦，礼物采购旺季。我也是这么跟赫敏说的。”  
  
“但是她坚持，并且说你一定会喜欢那个她所谓的‘圣诞惊喜’的，她思考了一下，又说：‘或者……’”哈利写完了贿赂部分，开始打算写那些买来神职的家伙的能力。  
  
德拉科叹了口气，开始抄写他找到的那部分描写：“是啊，你果然也猜到了，一有想法肯定会达目的。”  
  
“她说或者什么？”哈利打算只多写要求长度的一半就停笔了，所以他思索着也许这一段可以简略一点。  
  
“或者提前告诉她iMagic的系统语言。”德拉科说完，不由自主地又叹了口气。  
  
哈利把羽毛笔又蘸了蘸墨水：“我打赌查理和伊丽莎白在写里面也有很大一部分。”  
  
“这还用说吗。”德拉科很快地抄写着，“所以我告诉她了，反正她也不会泄漏出去，况且就算她说出去魔法界也没一个人知道那是干嘛的，再说，多一个圣诞惊喜没什么不好的。”  
  
哈利笑了：“你确定会是惊喜，而不是有惊无喜？”  
  
德拉科耸肩，这时，罗恩和西莫正好进了图书馆，看样子也是来写论文的。哈利冲他们挥手，罗恩看了看哈利身边根本没在意的德拉科，最后还是拉着西莫走了过来。  
  
罗恩和西莫坐下来的时候，德拉科从论文上抬起头，淡淡地打招呼：“韦斯莱，斐尼甘。”罗恩很认真地回应：“你好，马尔福。”西莫则不太自然地也打了招呼，虽说都曾是特别教育小组的成员，可是那会儿都是各学院和各学院在一起，互相没什么太多交集--除了联合整乌姆里奇那次。  
  
“你们也来写论文？”哈利愉快地问。  
  
罗恩拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，还有魔法史课本：“是啊，宾斯教授最近喜欢布置关于四巨头那段时间的论文，课本上讲得实在太少了。”  
  
德拉科这会儿抄完了刚刚他凭记忆找出来的那段很有用的资料，他把书冲着罗恩和西莫一推：“这段资料挺不错的，也许你们会愿意借鉴一下。”  
  
光看这本书的题目，是不会知道里面还会有关于中世纪教会官职购买价位的资料的。哈利默默地想着，一边给自己的论文结尾。那边罗恩愣了一下，但是很快他就以让哈利高兴的速度反应过来，接过摊开的书，说：“谢谢你的推荐，马尔福，我相信这一定会对我们走很大帮助的。”  
  
“不用谢。”说罢，德拉科微笑着看了哈利一眼，哈利更开心地看回去，四巨头回归了，现在他们是要大刀阔斧地开始铲除掉学院间这几十年来的隔阂了。  
  
赫敏和莫言也在为铲除学院隔阂而努力着，她们俩这几天一有时间就泡在伊丽莎白和查理的宿舍里，有时甚至还会呆上和通宵--她们在查理的指导下正在熟悉iMagic的系统语言。她们的目标是建立一个链接各个iMagic的霍格沃茨内部网络。  
  
当然了，网页的主体程序还是查理主攻，伊丽莎白更多的是提出设计方案，赫敏她们三个是为以后当管理员而预备学习的。再说，赫敏和莫言还有其他的重要任务呢。  
  
“哈利和德拉科一直认为男生比女生更容易建立友情。”赫敏郁闷地对身边的莫言说。  
  
莫言眨眨眼：“我们很快就能证明他们是错的了，而且，还是用他们自己。”  
  
两个女孩正走在往斯莱特林地窖去的路上，她们约了潘西·帕金森。  
  
“你真的记得帕金森对你说过她觉得德拉科和哈利似乎很有默契？”莫言还是有点难以置信地问。  
  
“在特别教育小组里，”赫敏点头，“是啊，有点难以置信，但是她的确是这么说的，她在关注德拉科和哈利，毕竟那段时间里他们俩其实没什么接触，潘西竟然能看出来。”  
  
莫言叹了口气：“试一试吧，不然我们根本没法攻入斯莱特林内部。”  
  
潘西果然已经按时地在地窖门口等着了。赫敏在此之前其实和潘西有点接触，因为两人性格有一些部分是同频的。“嘿，潘西。”赫敏轻松地打招呼。  
  
潘西微笑，很明显地在快速估量赫敏的拉文克劳的学徒身份摆出来之后赫敏的态度会不会变，然后回应：“好久不见，赫敏。”赫敏松了口气，他们四个四巨头的学徒这段时间没少花精力向周围的同学朋友们证明自己还是自己。  
  
“潘西，这是言·莫，我相信你认识她，她是赫奇帕奇的级长。言，这是潘西，她也是斯莱特林的级长。”赫敏介绍着两个女孩。  
  
“久闻了，”潘西说，一边与莫言握手，“优秀开朗的莫氏的长女。”她可不会错过一个这么好的认识莫言的机会。  
  
莫言露出她的招牌笑容：“斯莱特林的公主，我也久仰你了，叫我言就好。”  
  
“叫我潘西。”潘西柔和地笑笑，她的确是“斯莱特林的公主”，不过这个头衔常常被学院首席，年级首席，或者“斯莱特林王子”之类的头衔淹没掉，“赫敏，你说约我散散步？”  
  
“是啊，今天天气挺不错的，太阳出来了。”赫敏说，“我打赌这是圣诞节之前最后一次看到太阳了。我们还可以边走边聊天。”  
  
潘西听出赫敏是有话要说，便从命道：“好啊，总是呆在地窖里也闷。我们走吧。”  
  
三个不同学院的女孩走在霍格沃茨的门厅边，随意地聊着课程，话题很快便引到了目前热门的黑魔法防御术，也就是戈德里克和萨拉查共同任教的那门课。  
  
“格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授一起教课教得好棒！”莫言开心地说，“我一开始还以为他们会有配合上的误差呢。”--这都是实话，毕竟戈德里克和萨拉查在此之前从未共同教授过一门课。  
  
潘西点头表示赞同：“是啊，现在应该没人相信他们之间的不合了。那么契合的感觉……”她突然噤声了，看向赫敏，等待她发表自己的看法。赫敏因为潘西的突然中断挑了一下眉毛，她决定加快一步，说：“哈哈，格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授本来就应该那么契合，他们是恋人啊。”  
  
这句话引起的反应很可爱，潘西那黑色短发映衬的白净脸蛋一下子红了起来，黑色的眼睛也一下子多了神采：“你是说，你是说格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授，是伴侣？”  
  
“是啊，”赫敏笑着说，潘西这个反应，可以确定她可以被拉进她们的组织了，“不然他们俩的守护神岂不是太精神分裂了？”  
  
“哦，薇薇安的羽毛笔啊……”潘西拉扯着自己的围巾，似乎觉得很热，“是的，二年级的时候，他们那时候放出来的守护神……我就觉得……”她的声音小了下去，后面几乎变成了自言自语。赫敏和莫言对视一眼，无声地喊了一声“Bingo！”  
  
赫敏笑得更甜美圣母了：“潘西，其实拉文克劳教授有在拉文克劳图书馆留下关于格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授的手札的……但是我以前不知道你……如果你想，只是如果，想看的话，我可以帮你借一下。”  
  
“哦，真的吗？”潘西一双黑色的眸子认真地看着赫敏，“你可以帮我借到？”  
  
“当然啦，毕竟好像我们都很支持格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授在一起。”赫敏答应着，“能在霍格沃茨找到这样的同好可不容易。”  
  
“是啊，我知道赫敏也和我一样的时候可开心了呢。”莫言在一边补充说。  
  
潘西把绿银相间的围巾摘下来挂在胳膊上，说：“那我觉得你们应该认识认识达芙妮和阿斯托丽亚，有时间我一定介绍你们认识！”  
  
赫敏答应着一边想着斯莱特林这边应该完全没问题了……  
  
其实最后的散布和收拢还是靠了查理和伊丽莎白的压箱底的不少耽美漫画，毕竟不是所有妹子都那么有想像力的。但是如果给了她们一个想象的方向，那么想象力将会是无穷无尽的。  
  
而且与此同时，在罗伊纳和赫尔加的建议下，她们也在传播一些麻瓜界的流行小说以创造共同话题，比如《饥饿游戏》《骸骨之城》《冰与火之歌》《暮光之城》《福尔摩斯探案集》《暗物质三部曲》等等，因为大部分女孩还是既对耽美感兴趣又对普通的文学作品感兴趣的。  
  
当戈德里克在圣诞节前一周才宣布今年圣诞节会举办圣诞舞会的时候，霍格沃茨地下早已涌动着一股把每个学院的女孩联系在一起的潮流了。  
  
“德拉科~~~”  
  
“德拉科~~~”  
  
德拉科要疯掉了……这是干什么？！自己的两个最好的女性朋友这两天天天围着他要他提前两天发布iMagic！梅林在上，发布会已经安排好了，没什么好改动的，她们到底有什么急事不能就等那么两天？  
  
上文提到过，赫敏从来都是不达目的不罢休，所以其实她和莫言的心理底线不是提前发布iMagic，而是……  
  
“查理！El！我们弄到样机啦！可以测试你们设计的平台了！”  
  
12月20日，一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，格兰芬多唯一一个两人的女生寝室里闯入一个拉文克劳一个赫奇帕奇。  
  
“其实我觉得不用测试，”伊丽莎白愉快地说，“我对查理的能力有信心。”  
  
“反正都弄来了，我们就试一试吧。”查理不在乎地说，面对着自己的笔电，把刚刚在看的小说最小化，然后拿出一个数据线，“请告诉我这玩意有数据插口。”  
  
赫敏把iMagic递过去：“放心吧，当初设想的时候我和莫言都在。”  
  
查理把大概半个iPad大小的iMagic与她的笔电链接起来，就在赫敏和莫言兴致勃勃地想看她们的平台的样子的时候，只听红发女孩淡定地说：“我忘了这个东西在电脑里找不到驱动了……你们等一会儿，我来弄一个。”  
  
赫敏和莫言望向伊丽莎白，因为她们俩对电脑的了解虽然比大部分巫师要多，但是相对于麻瓜还是少了不少。伊丽莎白耸肩：“查理，你以后可以把你写的这个驱动卖给他们iMagic。”被提议的人根本没回应，伊丽莎白一幅习惯了的样子，回头对赫敏和莫言说，“估计得一会儿呢，我们看电影？”  
  
“好啊，不用就着我们看你看过的，El，我们一起看就好。”赫敏开心地说，和伊丽莎白熟悉起来之后，她们没少一起看电影，说真的，伊丽莎白和查理的电影比铂金电影厂引入的要多的多，经典的，优秀的电影也多很多。  
  
伊丽莎白拿过自己的笔电（她的桌面是进取号1701），然后招呼她们坐到床上去，“你们确定和我一起看我最近打算看的电影？我猜它可能会有点无聊……”  
  
“没关系的啦，”莫言摆摆手，“而且，我才不相信你感兴趣的电影很无聊呢！”  
  
“其实也不是无聊……”伊丽莎白一边找着电影一边无奈地说，“关键是这片子挺老的了……”  
  
伊丽莎白打算看的电影是《驱魔人》，美国好莱坞上个世纪七十年代的那部可以算是好莱坞的第一部恐怖片。由于年代久远，所以对于鬼怪的表达现在看起来难免觉得粗糙，但是总体情节还是可以的。  
  
“我喜欢他们最后那句‘That's all matter, isn't it’”伊丽莎白全身心地从电影里出来，愉快地说，丝毫不像是刚刚看了恐怖片的样子。而赫敏和莫言就没那么好了，两人以前是从没看过恐怖片，甚至没听过鬼故事，即使《驱魔人》情节和表达并不太恐怖，还是把她们吓得不轻。不，她们大概不会怕危险和挑战，甚至受伤或者血腥，但是鬼神一类的恐怖片，她们又是第一次接触，难免会产生恐惧心理。  
  
不过伊丽莎白似乎还没注意到，只听她兴奋地冲着查理的背影喊：“查理~！圣水真的有用！”  
  
可惜查理没反应，伊丽莎白耸耸肩，她已经习惯了，编程时的查理，除非天花板塌下来或者有人绑架了她，不然她是不会对外界的变化有反应的。比如本来《驱魔人》是计划她们俩一起看的，因为她们也怕被吓到。  
  
“赫敏？言？”伊丽莎白扭头，喊了一下两个女孩的名字，“你们……也没看过恐怖片？”  
  
“El……”赫敏幽幽地开口，“你在坑我们吗……”  
  
“我会作噩梦的……”莫言幽幽地接下去。  
  
把马虎地夹在头顶的黑发放下来抓了几把，伊丽莎白不好意思地笑了笑：“是你们说要和我一起看我打算看的电影的啊……我今天正巧应该和查理看《驱魔人》，其实我们也没看过恐怖片……呵呵……不过这种鬼怪恶魔什么的……习惯了就好了，就不会觉得恐怖了……其实有的时候它就是吓你一跳而已……”  
  
“不，我再也不要看这种题材的电影了……”赫敏郁闷地说，一边爬过去抱住了莫言，“言……我今天要和你一起睡……”  
  
“El你竟然不等我一起看《驱魔人》这张图你别想让我帮你上色了赫敏言我已经弄好了你们来看看？圣水肯定有用拜托上次我们不是在牛津的在线图书馆查到了么。”查理突然从笔电前回头一气呵成地回应了刚刚外界的一切变化，再次吓了没看过查理编程的赫敏和莫言一跳。她们还没听懂查理说了什么的时候，伊丽莎白就哀嚎起来了：“查~理~！你不能这样！我还会陪你一起看一遍的嘛！你知道我上色没你好而这张图真的是一年来我最认真的作品了我一定要让它完美至极查理我知道你最好了你不会在这种重大问题上对我置之不理的对不对？我马上就再陪你看一遍啦！”  
  
查理把亮着屏幕的iMagic递给赫敏和莫言，同时凑到伊丽莎白身边，嘟哝说：“那你写篇短篇送我。”  
  
赫敏和莫言没注意身边两个女孩接下来的话，因为她们全部的注意力都集中到手上的iMagic上了。  
  
标题是大大的“霍格沃茨的地下组织”，配以清亮变幻的四个学院的颜色，当前的页面是论坛，分为三大项：电影，小说，作品分享，电影下面分讨论区，同人文区，小说也一样，作品分享里分原创小说，图和视频两个区，总的抬头还有一个“霍格沃茨二三事”作为校内八卦事件讨论区和一个资源共享区。总体来说色调很简单，白色为主体，随着标题背景颜色的改变，和白色搭配的颜色也会改变。  
  
那边恢复正常的查理爬过来，解释到：“你们现在看到的是所有人都看的到的界面，所有论坛的里面只有注册登陆了才能看的到……”说着，她登陆了一个刚刚用来测试的账号，“注册的话，基本信息有真名，性别，年龄，学院，邀请码。然后给自己取一个用户名，设置一个密码。在论坛里别人是看不到你的真名的，只有管理员才能看得到。然后……根据你的学院，论坛的色调会定下来，然后学院动物会出来，基本上就是一只桌宠……桌宠是什么？好吧，就像是……电脑里面养了一只宠物，它会没话找话，可以当音乐播放器，邮件收发器，还有备忘录，反正很多啦，对于这部分我还没设计的太多，以后再说吧……”  
  
查理点开抬头的“霍格沃茨二三事”论坛：“论坛里面就是这个样子……还没有帖子所以你们看不到，我基本上是模仿麻瓜界的论坛来的，如果发帖的话……”说着，她快速地在页面下方的输入框里打了一个主题“今年圣诞舞会会促成哪一对？”然后发送，“诺，就像这样，点开主题，可以在下面回复，一起讨论什么的……然后就是我在想如果发展得还可以的话，我还可以给每个用户配一个空间，写写日志发发照片……iMagic能拍照吗？哦，还好可以，不然不就是一mp4嘛……嗯，大概就是这样，你们要提前注册抢一个好名字吗？因为人不多，所以论坛是以用户名确认用户的。”  
  
“关于网络，你们解决了吗？”伊丽莎白凑过来，关心地问。  
  
赫敏开心地拿出一张半个首长大小的透明贴纸，说：“魔法阵，罗伊纳倾情改进！只要贴在外壳里面就可以，不过需要魔力驱动，不过iMagic本身也需要魔力，所以不过是多耗一点儿魔力而已。”  
  
“所以说，圣诞节之后，我们的霍格沃茨地下组织就能有一个共同的平台了？”伊丽莎白愉悦地总结。  
  
“我们要向那些男生证明，我们女孩，也能很快地团结到一起！”莫言握拳，志在必得地跳起来，大声地说。


	22. Let Me Love You（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「圣诞节，准备迎接新生吧~」

“嗨，伊丽莎白，你能做我的圣诞舞会舞伴吗？”圣诞节只有几天了，一次晚上的巡夜中，哈利问伊丽莎白。  
  
他还是问了伊丽莎白，而不是莫言，怎么说呢，哈利不知道自己是不是如赫敏他们说的喜欢伊丽莎白。他和这个女孩同为级长，虽然才认识这个女孩三个多月，但是在伊丽莎白身边，哈利常常感觉到那种“为什么我没有早点认识她”的感觉，但还有那种“还好我总算认识了她”的感觉。因为伊丽莎白的那种低调婉转的锐利，掩藏收缩的聪颖，拿得起放得下的性情，无一不在吸引着哈利，让哈利喜欢这个女孩。但是哈利知道，他也喜欢赫敏，也喜欢莫言，也喜欢金妮，也喜欢查理，他不知道自己对伊丽莎白是不是所谓爱情。  
  
所以我们的格兰芬多的继承人，伪救世主哈利·波特先生，虽然在很多方面很成熟，但是在情感方面，还完完全全是个新手，凭着他简单的感情回路，大有吃死初恋的趋势。  
  
也许和她一起去圣诞舞会能让我知道我到底是不是“那种”喜欢她吧。抱着这种想法，哈利最终还是问出了这个问题。  
  
伊丽莎白看了看哈利，似乎并没有被哈利的邀请惊讶到，而是愉快地挑眉：“我很乐意，哈利，你的礼服是什么颜色的？”  
  
所以哈利的圣诞舞会舞伴就这么定下来了。  
  
第二天，赫敏就神神秘秘地来问哈利：“你真的邀请El作你的圣诞舞会舞伴啦？”  
  
“是啊，”哈利有点疑惑于赫敏的神秘感，点点头，“有什么不对的吗？”  
  
赫敏直起身子，理了理赫发，做了一个摊手的动作：“没什么，不过是你和德拉科突然不需要约我和言了，有些古怪而已。”  
  
“德拉科没约你？”哈利好奇地问，“那他约了潘西吗？”  
  
“没，不是潘西，潘西和赞比尼一起。”赫敏说着，拿出了一个写满了名字的名单，哈利没去看是什么，“德拉科的舞伴是阿斯托利亚，你知道的，格林格拉斯家的小女儿。”  
  
“有点印象……”哈利喃喃地说，觉得有些怪怪的，突然就觉得他们四个人之间插进来了好多外人，曾几何时，四年级的圣诞舞会，他们四个还基本上是内部消化地当舞伴。  
  
赫敏没理会哈利的出神，继续说：“阿斯托利亚和德拉科在十岁的时候订婚的，要我说，格林格拉斯家只能指望把两个女儿嫁得好一点儿，他们这一辈没有儿子也是麻烦……”  
  
“那你和言的舞伴怎么办？”哈利听完赫敏的叨叨，不由自主地问。  
  
皱眉，赫敏一脸嫌弃地看着哈利：“拜托，我和言还没有条件差到没人邀请我们吧！亚瑟·斯特莱杰已经邀请言了，她也已经答应了--不得不承认，那家伙的速度真的很快！我觉得想要邀请她的人应该本来要排成队的……”  
  
“已经？”哈利忍不住打断赫敏的话，“难道言早就知道……”  
  
赫敏再次嫌弃地看着哈利：“拜托，谁都能看出来你打算邀请El好吗？那我和言肯定要早点定下来，免得一天到晚被人烦。哦，对了，言的舞伴是你们格兰芬多一个七年级的家伙，叫什么……亚瑟·斯特莱杰，是这个名字吗？我的舞伴是西奥多·诺特。”  
  
“斯特莱杰？”哈利小小的惊叹了一下，“他家是格兰芬多贵族里很不错的一家了，当他的舞伴应该不错，他也长得不错。”说到这儿，哈利也想八卦回去小小地报复一下赫敏，“也许他喜欢你呢？”  
  
“啊？你说他？”赫敏终于觉得走路的时候长发太烦人，于是很快地把褐发扎了起来，露出了她戴在里面的拉文克劳围巾，“也许吧，我没兴趣。”她顿了顿，“事实上……我对于爱情都没兴趣。”  
  
哈利停下脚步，惊讶地看着赫敏，后者也停了下来，认真地看着哈利，“你是认真的？你不打算有一个爱人，然后结婚？”哈利诧异地问，虽说以前他就隐隐觉得赫敏不像是那种特别感性的女孩，但是没有恋人？  
  
“结婚是肯定的吧……”赫敏把双手插在长袍口袋里，看着自己说的话变成白色的雾气漂浮起来，“爱情？这种东西……起码到现在我还是觉得它不靠谱，没有亲情，友情靠谱。啊，说便说一句，那些长久的婚姻，长久的爱情，到最后也都是亲情了。嘿，我才看过一本书，El推荐给我的，叫《理智与情感》，我觉得我就像里面的埃里诺，但是比她还没有爱情……可惜我没有妹妹……”说着，赫敏似乎竟由于最后引出的那本书神游了起来，巧克力色的眸子里的目光聚焦到了远处。  
  
哈利叹了口气，看来他如果想要明白赫敏的意思，就得去看那本《理智与情感》了。  
  
\----------我是圣诞节的分割线----------  
  
每一个霍格沃茨的圣诞节，都是美丽的白色圣诞节。每一个从霍格沃茨走出来的人，每到白雪皑皑的圣诞节，无一不会想起曾经，他们在那个再也回不去的城堡里，看着一天一地的纯洁白雪，一如当初的他们，初心如同白雪。  
  
哈利这天起来看向寝室的窗外，看到的就是这样令人窒息的景象，那种大自然的纯美让人甚至不敢呼吸，生怕气息的温度融化了一丝一毫安宁的雪花。  
  
或者舔上去应该也不错，哈利一边穿衣服一边想，它们看上去就像糖霜。  
  
「圣诞快乐，莱尔。」  
  
「圣诞快乐，哈利，」莱尔今天难得的没有赖床，醒得挺早，「圣诞节，准备迎接新生吧~」  
  
哈利不知所云地看着自己的契约宠物，摇了摇头，起身下了床往边上的礼物堆有去，直接坐到了那旁边。  
  
今年收到了很多礼物，不过值得一提的也只有那几件，达力竟然送了他一本日记本！而赫敏，莫言，罗伊纳，赫尔加，伊丽莎白还有查理肯定是说好了的，送了墨绿色天鹅绒的礼服长袍，礼服长裤，点缀了一小颗钻石的领结，与戈德里克给他的学徒信物相配的一颗以银为底，配以绿宝石的耳钉，一双龙皮靴子，一双带有银色暗纹的丝绸白手套。看来墨绿色真的很适合我，哈利默默地想，这样一来，伊丽莎白肯定会穿搭配的礼服了。  
  
戈德里克送了哈利一个他本人亲自制作的自动羽毛笔，看上去和普通羽毛笔真的一点区别都没有，但是却有可以肯定的比当下所有的自动羽毛笔更好的性能；萨拉查送了哈利一条秘银的手链，看上去很简单，萨拉查也没有说明它有什么特别之处，哈利想了想，还是立即戴上了手链，斯莱特林阁下肯定自有意思。  
  
看到韦斯莱夫人照例送了他一件手织毛衣和一大盒软糖，哈利很开心，他真的不希望他作为霍格沃茨继承人的身份公布之后别人对待他与以前有不同。双胞胎送了哈利一瓶魔药，据他们说往泥土里倒下这瓶魔药之后可以根据开出的花看出当前你的心理状态。金妮送了哈利一瓶专用的顺发剂，哈利无语地看了良久，最后决定今晚还是把头发弄得柔顺一点儿，让金妮觉得自己用了她送的圣诞礼物好了。罗恩送哈利的是一本最新的《历届魁地奇世界杯战略分析》。  
  
可是没有德拉科的礼物。哈利翻遍了礼物堆都没有看到来自德拉科的礼物，不知道为什么，也许他想给我一个惊喜？哈利想着，站起身来。  
  
时间还挺早，寝室里又是只有哈利醒了，看了看室友们床边都有不少礼物，哈利走过去把他们一个个用可以称得上是“恶劣”的方式叫醒了--除了纳威，哈利怕吓到那个圆脸男孩。一时间寝室里各种叫骂声和迷迷糊糊的嘟哝声，接下来又变成看到圣诞礼物的惊喜的呼声。哈利微笑着偷偷溜出了寝室，他送了罗恩全套查理火炮队的队员模型，送了纳威一个他亲笔写的魔药课技巧小册子，送了西莫一本关于魁地奇训练的书--因为他表示明年要争取进入格兰芬多魁地奇队。  
  
估计由于是圣诞节，大礼堂里已经有了不少人，天花板是透明的银色，在飘着星星点点的雪花，把墙壁都染成了银白色，让人觉得都能听到冰棱碰撞的清脆的声音。戈德里克笑眯眯地坐在校长席上吃早餐，身边是萨拉查。哈利远远地冲两位示意之后，来到格兰芬多桌边，查理和伊丽莎白对面坐下。  
  
“早安，伊丽莎白，查理。很少看到你们到大礼堂吃早餐嘛。”说着，哈利拿了一杯热牛奶和一片烤吐司。  
  
查理托着腮，“嗯哼”了一声，似乎没什么兴致地搅动着自己面前的咖啡。伊丽莎白笑了一下，说：“圣诞快乐，哈利。毕竟是圣诞节嘛，出来和大家一起吃早餐。查理她昨晚没睡好，所以一大早没精打采的。”  
  
“今晚还有舞会呢，最好攒些精力哦。”哈利笑着说，开始给吐司抹花生酱。  
  
“呃……这个……”伊丽莎白有些欲言又止，查理就抢了过去，“我没舞伴！”伊丽莎白一惊，哭笑不得地说：“分明是你自己拒绝了所有邀请你的男生！”  
  
哈利吃惊地看着查理：“拒绝了所有邀请她的男生？”  
  
“是啊，”这下是伊丽莎白托着腮了，“你不知道吧？她去年也是这个死样子，没办法，我陪她一起没舞伴，不过去年也的确没什么人邀请我们就是了……”  
  
“我，不，喜，欢，舞，会！”查理拉长了调子，大声说，伊丽莎白由托腮转成扶额了，“哈利你看，就是这个样子，我不知道劝了她多少次了！”  
  
“舞会太浪费时间，找舞伴，选礼服，又是穿着打扮什么的，为什么要弄舞会呢？”查理几乎是愤世嫉俗地说，继而她又摆摆手，“不过今年还是算了，我还是会来大礼堂的。”  
  
哈利刚想问为什么，就看到罗恩，纳威他们走进了大礼堂，两人愉快地过来祝哈利圣诞快乐，并谢谢哈利送他们的圣诞礼物（纳威：我奶奶一直担心我O.W.Ls魔药不及格，现在我不怕了！）。所以哈利没来得及问，查理和伊丽莎白就离开了。  
  
没过多久，长桌上开始出现一堆堆的魔法爆竹，吃早餐的小动物们很快就兴致勃勃地开始拉爆竹，期待从里面爆出什么有趣的东西。哈利本来没什么兴趣的，但是罗恩塞给了他一个，他便也打算拉一个玩玩。可那魔法爆竹一拿到手，哈利就觉得这魔法爆竹上带的魔力波动比普通的要强很多。思索了三秒钟，哈利抬头无语地看向校长席，被哈利目光指控的人此刻正愉悦地看着整个大礼堂里拉魔法爆竹的小动物们。于是哈利决定自己还是先不要拉为好。  
  
罗恩眼疾手快地拉了一个，“咦？”当他看到蹦出来的东西之后，疑惑地皱了皱眉，“这是什么？……美容药剂？”  
  
哈利惊讶地挑眉，他还以为会是什么恶作剧呢，可这不是罗恩今晚舞会正需要的东西么，看色泽估计是针对雀斑的……戈德里克不会和萨拉查一起熬了一晚上魔药吧……正想着，哈利看到纳威那边蹦出来了一个领结，立刻改变了看法：昨天晚上纳威才郁闷地在寝室里说他奶奶忘记给他寄来领结了（不过罗恩说卢娜肯定不会在意的）。  
  
环视大礼堂，每个人拉魔法爆竹蹦出来的东西几乎都不一样，不少人是美容魔药，但是都是针对不同的面貌不足的，长得还不错的大多是高级的荣光魔药，还有一些人的是很明显是用于搭配礼服的小饰品，哈利甚至看到个子比较矮的科林得到了一瓶增高剂。  
  
所以，魔法爆竹里面是每个人今晚舞会最需要的东西？哈利饶有兴致地想，那我的会是什么呢？想着，他拉开了自己手上的那个魔法爆竹。  
  
\--然后他开始怀疑是不是戈德里克在和他一个人恶作剧。  
  
不然，这瓶生发剂是干什么的啊！！！  
  
「当年戈德里克有一段时间也是长发哦~」莱尔在哈利的手腕上为哈利解说道。  
  
「这一点儿都不能解释为什么我会拿着这瓶生发剂！」哈利哭笑不得地在脑海中回应。  
  
莱尔的尾巴拍了拍哈利的手腕以安抚要炸毛的小黑猫，继续说：「也许是魔咒认为你今晚要换一个造型试试？……也许你能弄出萨拉查的感觉也说不定呢。」  
  
“嘿，哈利，你这瓶魔药是什么？我的是能去雀斑的魔药诶！”罗恩激动地凑过来，问，“咦……你的魔药没有标签？”  
  
当然没有，哈利郁闷地想，首先我不需要标签就能认出来这是生发剂，其次我也不希望有人知道我拿到了生发剂！所以综上所述，根据我的需要，我的这瓶魔药不会有标签。  
  
无论如何，在下午为舞会准备的时候，哈利还是喝下了那瓶生发剂，因为这是戈德里克的魔咒为他提出的建议，怎么着都是很有可信度的。想了想，哈利还是用了金妮送他的顺发剂，把自己长到腰部的黑发弄得服帖起来--其实他的头发长长之后就不怎么乱了--然后找出了潘西送他的独角兽毛编成的丝带，在适中的地方扎了起来。  
  
自己的那些女性朋友和老师们送的服饰都很合身，一切都正正好，龙皮靴子内部衬高了两厘米让哈利觉得很舒服--不，他不矮！只是离完美身高差了那么一点点而已！  
  
「很不错，」莱尔打量了哈利一番之后难得地说，「倒还真有点儿像萨拉查。」  
  
出门之前，哈利思考了一下要不要喝一点荣光药剂，最后还是作罢了，他相信无论是他的舞伴伊丽莎白还是好友德拉科，赫敏都不会喝的。  
  
哈利在格兰芬多塔楼地入口处等了一会儿，期间胖夫人对他地新形象大加赞赏，还好没多久伊丽莎白就来了，哈利得以解脱。  
  
“哈哈，看来连画像都抵挡不住你的魅力啊。”伊丽莎白挽着哈利的胳膊往大礼堂走去，一边调侃哈利，一点都不符合她今晚的装束。  
  
伊丽莎白今晚的服饰很配与她同名的那位伟大的英国女王的时代的风格，但又进行了随性的改动，她的头发盘了起来，用了带银线的绿色丝绸固定，垂下来一缕碎发毫不在意地在脸颊边晃动着。袖子是紧绷型的，腰线却仍保持着V型公主线的样式，裙子整体色调是银白加墨绿，的确如哈利所猜的很搭她们送他的这套礼服。不得不说，这样的伊丽莎白很有斯莱特林的风范--  
  
\--如果她不开口的话。  
  
“我听到胖夫人说你的新发型能衬托你的脸蛋了，别抵赖！”  
  
是的，如果她不开口的话，哈利无奈地想，这个女孩之所以不能进斯莱特林，除了血统不纯之外，这才是主要问题吧……不过这样的女孩，对于哈利来说，是挺可爱的。  
  
当两人走到大礼堂门口的时候，无论是伊丽莎白的调侃还是哈利的腹诽都一下子凝结了，脑海里只剩下惊叹。  
  
似乎大礼堂的大门变成了城堡的大门，望进去竟然是看不见顶的稀疏森林，地面上是薄薄的一层积雪，森林大致由雪松和柏树组成，几乎每棵都是禁林里的那些百年大树的大小，树枝上稀稀拉拉地挂着冰棱，彩球，丝带，蜡烛，小天使，铃铛，金星等等的饰品，既充满圣诞气氛，又不破坏整个场景的自然感。树木之间落着一些圆桌，方桌或长桌，都铺着边缘印有红绿两色的驯鹿和雪橇的图案的雪白桌布，上面整齐地摆放着餐具和菜单。当你在这“森林”里漫步的时候，还会发现在恰当无比的间隔处会有一个个提供酒水的宽桌，当然了，主要提供的是潘趣酒和鸡尾酒，还有果汁，烈酒是给教授们的。而“森林”大礼堂进入不远就有一片巨大的“湖”，泛着冰冻的光泽，这便是舞池了。  
  
今晚的大礼堂，几乎就是禁林加黑湖的缩略版--并且不会让人感到刺骨的寒冷--还弥漫着浓浓的圣诞气息，加上林间清新的氛围，让人心旷神怡。  
  
“这简直是野外的舞会啊……”哈利喃喃地感叹道。  
  
哈利和伊丽莎白算是来得比较早的，接下来他们两人就在靠近大礼堂门口的树木边散步，聊天，一边欣赏后来的小动物们的表情--包括教授们的。金妮的舞伴是迪安，红发的女孩看到如此美丽的“宴会厅”立刻沉醉其中，拉着迪安就小跑进了树林深处去发掘其新的乐趣。纳威似乎被这气势弄愣了，倒是卢娜在他身边目光空灵地打量着在飘着雪花的“天空”和高高的树梢，说着什么：“我早就想要进一次禁林深处了……”  
  
赫敏的出场又是一次惊艳，她今晚穿的是--哈利很庆幸自己认得出来--标准的精灵族的礼服，可惜没有那时的材料，不然肯定效果会更好，可就只是用现代污浊的材料，做成精灵族的礼服都有那种不可忽视的轻盈和超脱，赫敏几乎没有化妆，头发也是自然垂下的，戴着一顶估计是妖精打造的秘银发冠，怀里还抱着她的Legolas，一举一动都似乎如同精灵般散发着自成的光芒。哈利微笑着向赫敏致意，不由得想到这个女孩的心也似精灵一般难得去爱一个人。  
  
相比之下，赫敏的舞伴西奥多·诺特就逊色了不少，甚至颇有点儿当年芙蓉的舞伴戴维斯的感觉。  
  
既然要提前去拉文克劳接舞伴的诺特都已经到了，那就意味着斯莱特林即将入场。


	23. Let Me Love You（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”接受我对你的爱就好了，就足够了……“

“你不想往里走吗？”哈利这才意识到伊丽莎白和他已经呆在大礼堂门口与后到的熟人打招呼很久了。赫敏都在跟他们问好之后和诺特一起走进了树林里面，哈利有点奇怪自己为什么会在门口等着了。  
  
伊丽莎白耸肩：“我知道你想等着见德拉科一下，我能猜出来你们今天一天都没见面。多等一下没什么，不过让我去拿点喝的。”  
  
“我去吧，你喝什么？”哈利连忙说，其实他一开始是没有意识到自己是在等德拉科的，说实话，他对德拉科没有给他圣诞礼物有点小生气，亏他今年还费那么多心送了他一个他以德拉科为主题制作的小游戏呢！不过伊丽莎白竟然连这都能看出来，还愿意陪他一起有点傻地站在门边，实在是善解人意到让哈利不好意思。  
  
“随便，你喝什么也给我拿一杯就行。”伊丽莎白毫不在意地回答。  
  
哈利带着两杯名字叫做“极光”的鸡尾酒回来，递给伊丽莎白一杯的时候，他才发现她的手腕上戴着和萨拉查给他的一模一样的手链。不对，萨拉查不会做什么让两人带一样的手链这种似乎浪漫但是对于他来说很傻很无聊的事情，肯定有原因。可是萨拉查和伊丽莎白并不熟悉，难道是四巨头说好的？哈利的思绪一下子打开，提出了各种想法，“手链很漂亮。”他对伊丽莎白说。  
  
“你说这个？”伊丽莎白晃了晃手腕，“你也戴着一样的啊，是斯莱特林教授给我的。”  
  
哈利挑眉，刚想进一步问下去，伊丽莎白就神秘地微笑起来，一根手指竖起来摆动了一下：“我的确知道它是用来干什么的，但是我不能告诉你哦，你自己很快就会知道的。”  
  
“……好吧。”哈利最后还是点点头，如果伊丽莎白不想说，哈利也明白自己问不出来，不过很明显这个手链不是恶作剧，也不表达什么配对的意思，的确有什么特殊的用处。哈利还在想着，就听到伊丽莎白感叹般地说：“啊，斯莱特林们来了。”  
  
为首的仍旧是斯莱特林学院首席，不过学院首席已经是德拉科了，只见德拉科今晚的穿着和去年很有相似之处，主色调仍旧是白色，但是今年的礼服样式显得老成而犀利，带着高人一等的桀骜不驯，加上德拉科的铂金发色和习惯性上扬的下巴，使得他整个人从头到脚都带着生而高贵的气质。而他挽着的阿斯托利亚则非常般配地千金气质全开，拖地的白色和淡粉色搭配的长裙和整套的水晶首饰把她打造成了不食人间烟火一般的美丽，加上她颜色纯净的金发和可爱的脸型，没有男生不会为此等美丽而倾倒。  
  
“阿斯托利亚很美。”伊丽莎白由衷地感叹到。哈利微笑，侧头对自己的舞伴说：“你也很美，伊丽莎白。”继而，他又补了一句，“你的性格更可爱。”  
  
伊丽莎白没有看着哈利，哈利看到她侧脸微笑了一下，然后就去和德拉科打招呼：“德拉科，你的舞伴今晚很美。”  
  
德拉科挽着阿斯托利亚，在哈利和伊丽莎白面前停下来，他们身后的斯莱特林们一对对进入大礼堂。德拉科捉起伊丽莎白的右手，隔着手套轻吻了一下她的指尖：“伊丽莎白，你今晚也很美丽。请容我介绍，这是我的未婚妻，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，格林格拉斯家的二女儿。利亚，这是哈利和伊丽莎白，在特别教育小组应该有印象。”  
  
哈利也吻了一下阿斯托利亚的指尖，伊丽莎白与阿斯托利亚见过。阿斯托利亚含笑道：“两位都是格兰芬多的优秀学子，如果我没记错的话，是男女级长吧？不愧为郎才女貌，哦，还有女才郎貌。”  
  
听到阿斯托利亚暗示性的话语，哈利只是暧昧的笑了一下，说：“谢谢夸奖，格林格拉斯小姐。”--毕竟他自己也真的喜欢伊丽莎白。  
  
“过奖了，阿斯托利亚，”伊丽莎白轻松地叫着阿斯托利亚的教名，“你和德拉科更加般配啊。”  
  
德拉科的脸色从刚刚起就一直板着，此时他快速地冲哈利和伊丽莎白点了点头，说：“过奖，那么，祝你们有一个美好的夜晚，我和利亚就先告辞了。”便挽着阿斯托利亚离开，向树林里走去。  
  
等到德拉科离开后，哈利才发现刚刚那么好一会儿，自己都没和德拉科说上一句话！这是怎么了？德拉科在生气？难道他不喜欢自己送他的那个游戏？那也不应该这样啊，他自己还没送我礼物呢！  
  
“哈利？你和德拉科怎么了？”伊丽莎白疑惑地在哈利面前询问着，“哈利？你在神游吗？我要把鸡尾酒泼你头上啦！”  
  
“哦！对不起，伊丽莎白……”哈利突然反应过来，连忙道歉，他肯定是今晚最怠慢舞伴的男生了，更何况自己还喜欢自己的舞伴，“我只是……我也不知道怎么了……我是说，和德拉科，我有点烦心……我不是有意出神的，我不会再这样了。”  
  
“你们……不会吵架了吧？”伊丽莎白似乎根本没在意哈利的怠慢，小心翼翼地问。  
  
哈利带着他自己都没意识到的一脸无辜看向伊丽莎白：“没有！可是你也看到了，他刚刚就像不认识我一样。”说完，哈利才意识到自己这样实在是太太太没有绅士风度了，刚刚怠慢伊丽莎白就够不礼貌的了，现在自己竟然还在向伊丽莎白倾诉自己的情感问题！“不，忘了我刚刚说的吧，今晚我不打算去想这个，今晚是圣诞舞会，我作为一个舞伴真是糟透了，对不起，伊丽莎白。”  
  
“没关系，”伊丽莎白歪头，轻松地说，把自己手里和哈利手里的鸡尾酒酒杯放到最近的桌子上，首先向树林里走去，“我知道德拉科对你很重要，我理解你。”  
  
哈利跟着伊丽莎白往舞池的方向走，那里已经有一些人在跳舞了。哈利越来越觉得伊丽莎白的理解和宽容难能可贵，听说拉文德上次因为一件小事就和西莫分手了，西莫为此在寝室里吐槽了好久。即使是金妮，在对待男生上也容不得什么差池，罗恩为此也向哈利抱怨过。哈利一一回想自己熟悉的女孩，觉得能像伊丽莎白这样宽容可爱的真的几乎只有她了。莫言很大大咧咧，是的，但是她很讨厌不礼貌的行为，赫敏更是如此，哈利了解她们，也并不觉得她们那样的性格有什么不对的。不过伊丽莎白的的确确是自己认识的唯一一个如此宽容善解人意到可爱的女孩，哈利觉得也许是因为自己这种不加约束的性子，所以伊丽莎白的这种性格才更显可爱吧。  
  
也许伊丽莎白真的很适合我。哈利想着，一边邀请伊丽莎白进入舞池共舞一曲。  
  
这首曲子还没跳到一半呢，就看到戈德里克他们四人高调入场了，他们穿着得无可指摘的完美，各自体现着自家学院的个性，又带着不容忽视的高贵。戈德里克挽着赫尔加，萨拉查挽着罗伊纳，四人缓缓走入大礼堂，所有小动物都不由自主地停下自己的动作，对这四位致以注目礼。戈德里克微笑着看着周围的小巫师们，说：“今晚尽情地玩吧！这片圣诞森林里有着你们想不到的惊喜，我希望你们今晚都能得到你们所想要的，圣诞快乐！”那灿烂的笑容似乎能传递到每一个人的心底，表达着圣诞的美好。  
  
“格兰芬多校长真的很有个人魅力。”伊丽莎白在走出舞池的时候说。  
  
哈利牵着伊丽莎白，点点头：“是啊，不然他也不会是四个人中当校长的那个了。--你想吃点东西吗？”  
  
两人往森林里走了几步，坐在一个正好还能从稀疏的树木间隙中看到舞池的桌子边，令人惊喜的是莫言正和她的舞伴亚瑟·斯特莱杰坐在那儿呢，问候并互相介绍过后，四人就像在double-date一样坐在桌边。  
  
“我刚刚还在和亚瑟说，如果格兰芬多的男生都像他这么有风度，格兰芬多女生们也不会偏爱赫奇帕奇的男生了。”莫言看着哈利为伊丽莎白拉椅子，推椅子，询问餐点等等，笑着说，“你看，哈利也一样有风度，不就有El了么？”  
  
斯特莱杰很有分寸地微笑着说：“波特先生也是名门出身，血统对人行为举止的影响是不可忽视的。当然了，如果有风度就能获得言小姐和博尔克小姐的芳心，我相信格兰芬多的男生们都会突然有风度的。”  
  
和莫言还有斯特莱杰共进了几道菜之后，伊丽莎白提出想要散散步，于是哈利和她就起身告辞了，往树林里走去。走出一段之后，伊丽莎白调笑着说：“如果格兰芬多都是那样的男孩，格兰芬多就不是格兰芬多了啊。”  
  
哈利笑了：“的确如此，这大概也是为什么格兰芬多的贵族很少的原因吧。虽然戈德里克他自己是贵族出身，却不喜欢总是约束在那些条条框框里面。”  
  
“条条框框是必要的，”伊丽莎白平静地说，“但如果思想也被禁锢在那条条框框里面，可就不好了。”  
  
“在理。”哈利赞同到。树林往里走显得昏暗了一点，但依旧明朗，并不如禁林一般阴沉。哈利觉得刚刚戈德里克说的“今晚都能得到你们所想要的”意有所指，也许最好要说就现在说出来，伊丽莎白应该不会介意的，“伊丽莎白？”  
  
“嗯？”黑发女孩停下脚步，回头看着哈利，周围没有人，哈利觉得是时候了：“你看，我不是那种善于处理感情的人，也不知道这种时候我应该怎么表达，但是……”  
  
哈利的话还没说出口，伊丽莎白就微笑着用一根食指封住了哈利的嘴唇，哈利乖乖地噤声了。伊丽莎白放下手，然后双手背在身后，身子前倾，一副被逗乐的天真表情：“哈利，你真的确定吗？”  
  
这真的问住了哈利，他这么些月来就是不确定，所以他也不知道该怎么做，最后决定试着表白一次，也许会有什么不同，但是伊丽莎白直接把这个问题问出来，他又不知道该怎么回答了。伊丽莎白开心地如同孩子般地笑了：“喜欢一个人可不是喜欢她的某个性格，觉得她的性情很好，或者她人很可爱，知道吗？喜欢一个人，是要觉得自己的生命与其契合，或者愿意改变自己与其契合，契合的感情才能共舞，才能长久。如果光是喜欢性格就是喜欢一个人的话，我早就爱上查理了。  
  
“也许你没有想过，哈利，但是我想过，我思考过，和我契合的那个人应该和我一样成熟，不比我少，不比我多，因为我需要合拍的生活而不是引导或被引导的生活。他还会偶尔幼稚，而我会陪他幼稚。我们不会吵架，我是指，一次都不会，我讨厌争吵，任何事情两个人都退一步就解决了。他不会事事以我为中心，也许恋爱的时候会，但是以后绝对不会，因为我们都有自己的生活，但他会为我用心，我也会为他用心，因为我们的生活是在一起的……  
  
“你似乎注意到了我的理解，是的，也许这是我的优点，其实我在一部中国的文学作品中读到了一个和我挺像的女子，可惜她嫁的不是与她契合的男子。也许有的时候人们会误判与自己契合的人，喜欢上不适合的人，爱上不适合的人。那些大概就叫青春时的爱情，狂热，盲目，不加思索。但是，任何一个日久天长的感情，都是建立在契合之上的。  
  
“所以，哈利，我知道你以前没有谈过恋爱，没有对女孩表白过，所以我才更希望你在说出口之前深思熟虑：你真的确定吗？”  
  
哈利此刻起码可以确定，自己在情感方面绝对比伊丽莎白幼稚得多得多，丝毫谈不上伊丽莎白所想的与她契合的那种人。说是话，哈利觉得伊丽莎白可能在格兰芬多，斯莱特林，拉文克劳都找不到她所描述的那种人，光是关于零争吵的要求，就刷掉了这三个学院的性格。“对不起，伊丽莎白……其实，其实我自己也不知道……”哈利不好意思再去直视伊丽莎白深色的眼眸，“我在感情上真的……好吧，一片空白，我真的不知道什么叫做喜欢一个人，什么叫做好朋友……对不起……”  
  
伊丽莎白温柔地笑了：“你不需要向我道歉，哈利，每个人都有对爱情一无所知的时候。而对于你，我觉得似乎有一个爱你的人来引导你去爱会比较好一点，免得你莽莽撞撞地伤了女孩的心。”  
  
“一个，一个爱我的，人？”哈利差点没指着自己反问了，“你在开玩笑吧，伊丽莎白，我们现在才能体会喜爱呢，谈何爱情？又怎么会有人在我爱她之前爱我呢？”  
  
伊丽莎白没有正面回答哈利的反问，而是仰头看向树林上空美丽的夜空，带着笑意说：“哈利，你知道美杜莎玫瑰吗？”  
  
哈利一愣，不知道为什么伊丽莎白要提这个：“马尔福家族独有的玫瑰，德拉科跟我提到过，但是我没见过。”  
  
“美杜莎玫瑰是每一代马尔福在确定自己一生的挚爱之后去用鲜血浇灌，并送给所爱之人的玫瑰花，只有马尔福的鲜血才能使其盛开。其花之妖冶美丽如同一代代的马尔福，据说是冰蓝色的花瓣，银色的枝叶……觉得眼熟吗，哈利？”伊丽莎白收回目光，认真地注视着哈利。  
  
那种美丽的花朵，见过又怎么可能会忘！哈利的大脑被突如其来的信息冲击得几乎无法思考，二年级的情人节，那支青鸟送给他的玫瑰花，竟然就是传说中马尔福家族的神秘之花，美杜莎玫瑰！而那时才是二年级……  
  
“不，不可能！”哈利靠向离他最近的一棵雪松，头撞到了一枚铃铛，发出清脆的声音，“那时才二年级！德拉科他，他不可能……”  
  
“可是对于一个五岁就血统觉醒的马尔福，那甚至可以显得太晚。”  
  
德拉科的声音突然出现，让哈利差点没落荒而逃，他不知道此时他应该如何面对德拉科，他们是四巨头的学徒，是霍格沃茨继承人，是战友，是莫逆之交，甚至还是合作伙伴，可是爱人？他甚至都不敢去想，隐约间，他觉得手腕上萨拉查给他的手链有些发热。哈利觉得那大概是自己的幻觉，毕竟此刻自己视野里都开始出现白色的光点了。  
  
等到哈利重新站稳，能看清眼前的东西的时候，伊丽莎白已经离开了，只剩他和德拉科在这树林深处。德拉科离他五步远，可是哈利都能感受到德拉科身上那种由于感情而混乱的魔力，自己手腕上的链子确乎是在发烫的样子。德拉科欲上前一步，哈利下意识地后退了半步，意识到自己刚刚干了什么之后，哈利连忙说：“对不起，德拉科，我不是有意的……我只是……不知道我……”他看着德拉科那双银灰色的眼睛，脸上不由自主地混杂了不知所措和茫然的歉意，“……我不知道什么是喜欢，什么是爱，所以我不知道，我不知道你……我也不知道我现在应该怎么做……  
  
“我很傻对不对？……我知道怎么去熬出今天大礼堂里所有的人拿到的魔药，但是我却不知道……”此时的哈利完全不是平日里轻松快乐，喜欢开玩笑，处事成熟的那个波特家族族长，霍格沃茨的继承人，他现在似乎是一个不会走路的婴儿，趴在地上仰头看着有力地站着的德拉科，不知道如何跟上他的脚步，“对不起……德拉科，我不知道！……我不知道什么是爱情，我甚至不知道我现在应该怎么回答你，才能……才能……  
  
“才能不失去你……”  
  
哈利感觉到自己眼前的世界模糊了起来，强烈的情感冲击和不知所措让他觉得自己快要碎掉了，就在那个刚刚他才发现爱了他几乎一辈子的男孩面前，而哈利只是想此刻不要因为自己的迟钝和感情上的白痴而失去德拉科，无论德拉科是作为他的同是四巨头的学徒，同是霍格沃茨继承人，作为战友，作为莫逆之交，甚至作为合作伙伴……面前这个男孩是他生命的一部分，很大很大的一部分，哈利宁可死也不要在此刻，因为自己不知道该如何回应德拉科的感情而失去德拉科。  
  
但是他不知道该怎么做！他甚至不知道爱到底是什么！  
  
“对不起……”哈利喃喃着，一边低下脑袋，不由自主地晃了晃手腕：那萨拉查送他的手链的确是在发烫，不知道为什么……不，我不想失去德拉科……哈利的脑袋里此刻一团混乱。突然，他感觉到前方的人大跨步来到自己面前，呼吸不由得一滞。  
  
下一秒，一双略带颤抖的手搭上了自己的双肩，哈利还是没敢抬头，他感觉到德拉科的脑袋就在他的脑袋的正上方，也低垂着，下巴若有若无地擦着哈利头顶的发丝。  
  
“没关系，没关系的……”德拉科轻轻地说，似乎怕惊吓到哈利一般，“接受我对你的爱就好了，就足够了，我会展现给你的……”  
  
“Just let me love you...”  
  
德拉科轻柔的话语似乎有魔力一般，让哈利焦躁，焦虑的思绪慢了下来，安宁了下来，任由德拉科的话语，德拉科的味道围绕着自己。是的，那是丝柏的气味……  
  
哈利点了点头。  
  
哈利感觉到自己点头之后德拉科整个身子都颤抖了一下，而自己手腕上的链子更烫了，让人觉得会留下伤痕，不过哈利不打算在意那个。德拉科用右手扶起哈利的下巴，轻柔地，像对待一个易碎品一般地。  
  
然后哈利就看到了那双银灰色的眸子。  
  
哈利几乎要溺死在里面，虽然他自己不明白爱情，但他知道那双眼睛里的感情，足以粘稠到让人无法逃离。所以他瞪大了眼睛回望着那双眸子，德拉科顿了一下，然后哈利的视野里德拉科的脸放大了。  
  
他要吻我吗？哈利突然想，然后刚刚平静下来的心又慌乱起来，无所适从地如同一只被突然扔到新环境里的猫咪。  
  
我不知道该怎么回应啊，哈利惊恐地想，看着德拉科慢慢的离自己越来越进。  
  
最后，那个吻落到了哈利光洁的额头上，德拉科吻着那里，喃喃地低声说：“爱你，我会等你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊丽莎白所说的在“一部中国的文学作品中读到的”那个女孩，其实我指的是薛宝钗。  
> 美杜莎玫瑰的设定借鉴于一篇我很多年前看得德赫文，名字应该是《你的名字，我的姓氏》  
> 写啊写写到这里，突然个人觉得我写了这么久写到这里的哈利，似乎应该是不知道爱情的，所以便最后写成了这个样子……真抱歉啊，没有Kiss，但是我觉得我塑造出来的这个哈利真的此时不会明白爱，他需要有人去爱他有人去引领他……不过好处是，对于这样的人，一般都会栽在初恋里出不来，所以目测德哈无虐心……


	24. 那之后发生的事情

小剧场No.5 那之后发生的事情

（哈利和德拉科刚刚离开他们呆的地方，四巨头就突然出现在了空气中）  
罗伊纳：萨尔啊萨尔，你家德拉科实在是太给你争气了！把当年蠢狮子哄骗你的一套全都送回给他的徒弟了~  
赫尔加（摸下巴）：就是就是，当年萨尔你就那么傻乎乎地被戈迪拽着，让我和罗伊不知道有多担心！  
戈德里克（苦笑）：我也不知道为什么哈利在这一点上这么像当年的萨尔……萨尔，你说呢？  
萨拉查（沉思）：不，我在思考我给哈利的手链的反映，它最后并没有正式开启保护模式……  
戈德里克（正色）：那只可能是德拉科那孩子控制住了。  
罗伊纳（赞赏地点头）：伴侣几乎算是承认了之后德拉科还能忍住不让血统爆发也是真不容易。  
赫尔加：当年莱恩利也是忍住了啊，他怕吓到那女孩不是吗？  
萨拉查（赞许地微笑）：马尔福家族的历史上可没几个能做到这样。更何况德拉科那孩子才16岁……  
戈德里克（搂住萨拉查）：萨尔~我也有黄金狮子的血统，对，还有精灵的血统！我当时也很克制啊，就跟刚刚德拉科一样！  
罗伊纳（鄙视）：那是因为你知道一旦吓到萨尔你就永远都找不到他了！  
赫尔加（鄙视）：如果你那么随意，萨尔又不可能看上你！你还真以为是你感化了萨尔啊……  
戈德里克（作惊恐受伤状）：什么嘛！我是因为爱萨尔啊~我知道陪在他身边，总有一天他也会发现他爱着我的~~~对不对，萨尔？  
萨拉查（叹气，宠溺）：我不都在这里了吗，傻子……  


圣诞节第二天，哈利醒来几乎以为今天才是圣诞节，而圣诞舞会还没有举办过。  
  
不过日子用是要过下去，哈利一边理着自己再次变短的头发一边想到了昨天德拉科那个最终落在额头上的吻。梅林在上，德拉科薄薄的双唇印下来的时候哈利的心脏就如同有一头小鹿在乱撞。  
  
梅林啊，只是吻一下额头自己就这样，要是德拉科真正吻过来自己还不丢死人了！哈利痛苦地想，他突然想缩在寝室里不出去了。  
  
不过今天还有很多事，明天就是iMagic的发布会了，虽然哈利此刻的波特家族族长的身份还是保密的，但是哈利，赫敏，莫言都被作为上宾邀请了去参加发布会。而今天他们还得讨论一下流程呢！  
  
呃，头疼。哈利想，他突然想找一个人聊聊了，但是也许现在还不太方便，过过吧。  
  
硬着头皮，哈利离开一寝室昨晚玩得尽兴此刻还在睡觉补充体力的朋友们，去了大礼堂。  
  
大礼堂里，哈利远远看到格兰芬多桌边伊丽莎白和赫敏坐在一起。他不太想过去，考虑到昨晚他和伊丽莎白尴尬的场面--也许伊丽莎白没太觉得，但是他受不了……所以哈利没有过去和她们坐一起，而是一个人坐了下来，开始吃早饭。  
  
时间仍然滴滴答答地流淌，一切都在前进着，太阳照常升起。  
  
\----------Fragment 1 关于手链的后续  
  
“伊丽莎白？”  
  
在黑湖边趁着清晨散步的黑发女孩回头，灰蓝的眸子里带着笑意：“我就猜你也许会想找我。”  
  
德拉科点点头：“我不得不承认，你是我认识的女孩中最出色的之一。”  
  
“哈哈，我就知道，你以前只是因为怕我抢走哈利才对我冷眼相对的！”伊丽莎白快活得像只百灵鸟，虽然穿得鼓鼓囊囊，却在雪地上跳了起来。  
  
德拉科略略吃惊了一下，敢对他这么直白的，霍格沃茨可真没几个人，这个女孩还真是可爱。想着，他不由得摊手，一副“被你发现了”的懊丧表情：“好吧，我承认你说的对。不过哈利看上去真的很喜欢你！”  
  
伊丽莎白叹了口气：“那是因为他不懂爱情！其实如果要我说的话，你也不懂！”  
  
也许我应该发火的，德拉科想，但是谁知道呢，这个女孩可是伊丽莎白，于是他只是笑了笑，说：“洗耳恭听。”  
  
停下闲散的脚步，伊丽莎白灰蓝色的眼眸洋溢着光彩，像冰棱一样清亮：“爱情，是你珍惜一个人，保护一个人，你知道那是你一生之中最重要的东西，你愿意为对方付出一切，而不求回报。不，别打断我，你说你爱哈利，我不否认，可是那是因为你的血统认定了哈利这个人，而不是你的灵魂。所以要我说，不仅仅是哈利需要去学会什么是爱情，你也需要。”  
  
德拉科愣住了。  
  
从他血统觉醒的那一天，他就知道他爱哈利，他这辈子只能要哈利陪伴，他愿意为哈利付出一切，但直到此时此刻，他才意识到，这一切都是因为血统，他的媚娃血统！  
  
伊丽莎白笑得淡然：“我就知道我以后得找一个比我大的丈夫，说同龄女性比男性普遍成熟还真不是盖的……喂喂！德拉科！那些事情等你回去再想吧！你找我肯定不是为了告诉我你其实挺欣赏我的吧？”笑容的下一秒，伊丽莎白就开始很可爱地在双目失神的德拉科眼前挥手，一边歪着脑袋，“你再不回答我，我就走啦，你自己吹一月最新鲜的寒风吧！”  
  
德拉科一惊：“啊，对不起，对不起，伊丽莎白。你说的对，我的确有事相求。”  
  
“我相信应该不是类似于‘替我在哈利面前美言几句’之类的吧……”伊丽莎白开玩笑地说，她都被自己逗笑了。  
  
“当然不是……”德拉科无力地说，“是那条斯莱特林教授给你的手链……”  
  
伊丽莎白笑吟吟地把手腕露出来，那条秘银的手链反射着雪地的光芒，明亮而带着锋芒：“哦？你知道这不是斯莱特林教授送给我和哈利的情侣手链啦？”  
  
德拉科要拿伊丽莎白没办法了……难怪伊丽莎白和赫敏，莫言那么投机，薇薇安啊，这，这都一个性子嘛！苦笑道：“是，是啊……所以，既然你也用不到了，不知道你能不能送给我呢？”  
  
“送给你？”伊丽莎白这下终于疑惑了，“你真的知道这是斯莱特林教授亲手做的保护佩戴者不受像你这样的带有高级媚娃血统的人的伤害的，而真的不是情侣手链，吧？”  
  
薇薇安啊……德拉科要被伊丽莎白最后那半反问弄疯了：“当，当然，就是因为这个所以我才想要的。”  
  
“好吧，”伊丽莎白褪下手链，“祝你在以后被手链灼伤得开心。”继而，她很哥们地拍了拍德拉科的肩，“说不定带着这个也有助于你学习爱情呢~”  
  
这么快就明白我想用手链做什么了？德拉科惊讶地想，继而认命地在心里翻了个白眼，当初他想请赫敏和莫言帮他要，那两个女孩也立刻就明白了他的意思，让他直接来要不用担心伊丽莎白不给，赫敏甚至预言了伊丽莎白都不需要他解释……“好吧，谢谢你，伊丽莎白。”他戴上之后，说。  
  
这萨拉查亲手制作的，保护佩戴者不受高级媚娃或者带有高级媚娃血统的人的伤害--在爆发的时候杀伤力极大--的手链，如果戴在德拉科这种带有高级媚娃血统的人的手腕上，会持续地带来灼痛感，若此人想用媚娃的魔力攻击，则更会勒断动脉。德拉科就是想要这种提醒和约束，萨拉查怕情绪不稳定的德拉科伤到伊丽莎白和哈利，所以给他们做了这两条手链，而现在，德拉科要用这条手链警示自己永远不能因为自己媚娃血统的独占欲而伤害到哈利，或哈利的朋友们一分一豪。  
  
“不行！德拉科！”伊丽莎白突然大喊，德拉科吓了一跳，以为女孩要变卦，谁知她接着说，“那可是萨拉查·斯莱特林的亲手作品，你是他的学徒，想要这个有一打，我可不一样！我就这样把手链给你了，我要交换！”  
  
德拉科苦笑，这女孩，绝对是因为血统所以没进斯莱特林的：“你说，只要我力所能及。”  
  
\----------Fragment 2 只能怪你自己太迟钝  
  
「只能怪你自己太迟钝……」  
  
「什么？！我，我知道我在感情上很迟钝，可是，可是德拉科媚娃血统觉醒我没感觉出来怎么也是我迟钝了？！」哈利应该庆幸他和莱尔是在心灵感应，不然他能吵醒整个寝室。  
  
莱尔可就不这么想了：「小声点！我的脑袋很金贵的！而且，本来就是你迟钝！当年你和他一起在澳大利亚坐过山车出事故，你自己分明清楚不是你用了魔法，但是你和德拉科全都毫发无伤地回到了女贞路。那是德拉科血统觉醒的魔力爆发啊，傻瓜！」莱尔实在忍不住了……  
  
「什么嘛！也许是普通的魔力爆发啊！」哈利反驳，「我们那时都是很容易魔力爆发的年纪啊！」  
  
「看来你是真傻瓜，我为什么有你这么个主人呢？哎，枉我一世英明啊……」莱尔的小脑袋痛苦地摇了摇，「傻瓜啊！你那个时候才送了他防止魔力暴动的耳钉啊！还是我帮你做的！怎么可能连普通的魔力暴动都阻止不了？！而且，而且！你给我看了你那段记忆，你分明看到那耳钉有异样的光，一点都不奇怪吗？！更何况你刚醒的时候，德拉科的眼睛还是媚娃的金色！」吼完，莱尔再次摇头，「我一世英明啊……亏我上一任主人还是萨拉查呢……」  
  
「什，什么？……」哈利呆掉了……  
  
“只能怪你自己太迟钝……”  
  
“戈德里克，为什么你也这么说啊！”哈利面对着狮祖，抓狂了，“你又是为什么说我迟钝？”  
  
戈德里克一摊手：“二年级前的那个暑假，我们在马尔福庄园，德拉科就已经在你的卧房的花瓶里插了美杜莎玫瑰了啊……”  
  
“而且我还记得戈迪拿了一枝，问‘德拉科，看来你真的想好了’。”萨拉查在一边淡淡地补充。  
  
“好吧好吧，就算你不认识美杜莎玫瑰，”戈德里克伸出一只手让刚想反驳的哈利等一下，“可是二年级我们学守护神咒的时候，你竟然也没认出来德拉科的守护神是一只高级媚娃，这你不能不承认是迟钝了吧？”  
  
哈利回想了一会儿，沮丧地说：“我，我那时也不认得高级媚娃的模样啊，几乎没有关于高级媚娃的记载和描述……”  
  
“哎，萨尔，我为什么有哈利这么一个迟钝的学生呢……”戈德里克故作痛心地搂住萨拉查，说。  
  
萨拉查淡淡地说：“是因为你也一样……”  
  
\----------Fragment 3 他爱你就好  
  
“卢平教授？”  
  
“哈利？”卢平坐在他保护神奇生物教授的办公桌后，看到进来的是哈利，吃了一惊，“好久没见你来我办公室了，平时不都是下课找我吗？”  
  
哈利拘束地笑了笑：“有些事情，我觉得最好尽快告诉你。”  
  
“哦？”卢平愉快地说，“听起来像是私事，那就叫我莱姆斯好了--坐吧。”说着，他为哈利倒了一杯茶，“最近还是挺冷的，你圣诞节没回格里莫广场让小天狼星郁闷了好久呢。”  
  
“那个啊，真抱歉，”哈利不好意思地挠挠头，“格兰芬多校长他说既然可以光明正大地留我们处理霍格沃茨的事务就把我们都扣下来了……告诉小天狼星我很抱歉。”  
  
莱姆斯温和地笑了：“没关系的，我们也只是怕你一个人过不好圣诞节。无论什么时候，我和小天狼星这里都是你的家，什么时候累了，想回来都行，半夜来敲门都没关系，我们一直在。”  
  
哈利感激地点点头：“谢谢，莱姆斯！”然后他喝了一口茶调整情绪，准备告诉卢平关于德拉科的事情，“那个，莱姆斯，我刚刚跟你说的想告诉你的事情，是……圣诞舞会那天，德拉科对我说他，他爱我。”说完，哈利没敢去看莱姆斯，低着脑袋盯着冒着热气的茶杯。  
  
过了一小会儿，哈利听到莱姆斯温厚的笑声：“这很好啊，哈利，你也到了要明白爱情的时候了。”  
  
“你，你不介意他是马尔福？”哈利真的吃了一惊，若是莱姆斯反对，他反而会觉得正常，毕竟那是从年轻时代就建立起的成见和反感。而如果他真的要和德拉科在一起，哈利觉得自己必须要得到教父们的认可和祝福。  
  
莱姆斯的眼里含着长辈的慈爱：“他爱你就好，哈利，爱情这种东西不分对象的对错，因为爱情，是契合度的问题，契合了，就没有对与错。如果你和马尔福先生在一起很幸福快乐，我和小天狼星都会为你感到高兴的，我相信詹姆斯和莉莉也一样，因为我们的初衷都是希望你能幸福。”突然，他又严肃起来，“不过，哈利，在爱情中，你要小心一点儿，不要被欺骗了爱情，光自己一个人在河里淹死了，爱情，是两个人一起并肩在河里前行。”  
  
“哈利！快进来快进来，外面多冷啊！”  
  
哈利钻进海格的小屋，顿时被周围的暖意所包围，海格的小屋总是那么质朴，火炉一刻不停地向外散发着光和热，热情得有些让人招架不住觉得温度太高，就像它的主人一样。“谢谢，海格，霍格沃茨的冬天的确挺冷的。”  
  
“你来的正好，哈利，我刚刚才发明了一种新的圣诞姜饼！”海格兴致勃勃地说，哈利这才发现他戴着一副烤点心戴的手套，“你等一小会儿，这一批就能好了。--牙牙吃了之后都很喜欢呢！”  
  
哈利看了看炉边的大狗，后者正打瞌睡呢，没法给他什么关于姜饼的暗示。耸耸肩，反正我还能带回一些去给赫敏他们吃。  
  
“来喽～！”海格把一铁板的人形姜饼端到小木桌上，“趁热吃吧，虽然凉下来也不错！”  
  
拿了一块有自己两只手那么大的姜饼，哈利默默在心里喊了三遍薇薇安女神，然后咬掉了姜饼小人的左小腿。  
  
咦，竟然……能吃？  
  
的确能吃，虽然姜饼小人很硬，也太干了，但是多嚼嚼也还是很不错的。“很棒，海格，很棒！”哈利愉快地说，一边咬掉姜饼小人的左大腿。  
  
“我就说嘛！你回去的时候也带一点给赫敏德拉科他们吧！”海格骄傲地挺了挺胸，“对了，牙牙很喜欢你送的垫子！天天都要垫着它睡觉！”  
  
哈利看着现在也正垫着自己送他的垫子打盹的牙牙，微笑了一下，然后继续说：“说到德拉科……海格，关于他有件事我要跟你说。”  
  
“他又看到什么关于龙的好书了？”海格期待地问，“要知道，他今年送了我一本龙的图集！哦，梅林的裤子啊！特别棒的一本书--你要看看吗？”说着，他就要去拿。哈利赶紧叫住兴奋的海格：“不，海格，不用了，谢谢。而且，不是关于龙的。”--哦梅林啊，关于龙的共同热爱竟然能把这两个站在极端的人拉得这么近，兴趣的力量真是强大--“德拉科在圣诞舞会上向我告白了。”哈利觉得自己还是一口气说出来好了。  
  
海格停下了去拿书的脚步，回过头，有点愣住地看着哈利，眼睛里似乎还有点儿迷惑。哈利也不太清楚为什么，但是他就是想要亲自告诉海格，看看他是什么态度。  
  
“呃，哈利，这，”海格摸着他的大胡子，“这……”他吞吞吐吐着，哈利担心的事情果然出现了，海格不赞同。  
  
谁知，海格“这……”了好一会儿，最后说，“哈利，我，我也没正儿八经地谈过恋爱，我，我也没啥建议好给你啊……”  
  
哈利差点没磕在桌子上：“什，什么？你，你不是觉得德拉科是个马尔福所以我不适合和他在一起？”  
  
海格呵呵地笑了几下：“说真的，如果你不说，如果德拉科没有那头标志性的铂金头发，我还真想不起来他是一个马尔福。我觉得你们挺好的啊，还都是四巨头的学徒，肯定一起经历过很多吧……爱情啊，我也不知道，但是我起码知道得一起经历风风雨雨，或者坚定地要一起去经历风风雨雨。其实，要我说，他爱你就好，你快乐就好。”  
  
“谢谢，海格！”哈利看着海格，不知何时，鼻子就酸了起来。  
  
\----------Fragment 4 兴趣的力量真强大  
  
“Yes！”  
  
查理坐在床上，此刻正从电脑前抬起头来看着一进寝室就跳起来握拳的室友，说：“让我猜猜，如果不是你看到了水妖--现在是一月--如果不是你突然有了新脑洞--如果是的话你就该开始写了而不是还在跳--如果不是你在刚刚散步的时候遇到了任何一个我们爱的角色--几率太小而且如果是真的你也不会按时回来--那就是德拉科找你要手链了。”  
  
“哦，薇薇安啊，世界如此美好！”伊丽莎白愉快地开始在寝室里小跑，一边从长袍口袋里拿出iMagic，“我要发帖！我要让他们火！我要让他们成为霍格沃茨的最佳情侣！”  
  
查理淡定地合上笔记本，从枕头边拿起了自己的iMagic：“我来跟帖，快发。”  
  
伊丽莎白飞速地打着字，一边却担忧地问：“会不会时间太早了点？”  
  
“你的担心是多余的，El，”查理用管理员权限查看着流量，“现在的确是星期天早晨，但是有快一百人在线*。”  
  
“Okay~”伊丽莎白轻松地说，“我还把手链的照片附上去了，哈利和德拉科就等着一天到晚被人瞧手腕吧~~~让我来置个顶……”  
  
“别刷‘霍格沃茨二三事’区刷得忘乎所以了，你可还是三个小说版面的主管呢，前缀统一，板块规定什么的都需要完善！”查理提醒伊丽莎白，“我的图和视频区还有资源共享区可都井井有条了。”  
  
伊丽莎白翻了个白眼：“切，你那两个版面现在几乎没什么帖子，管理起来当然轻松了！我可是本着我对文字的热爱，才接下了三个板块的重任！”  
  
“不过，霍格沃茨二三事可真是跟爆炸似的，”查理拖着腮说，“也好，本来就是罗伊纳，赫尔加，莫言，潘西共同管理的。”  
  
“赫敏估计不好过，”伊丽莎白说，“似乎小说和电影的讨论板块都很火呢。”  
  
“她作为拉文克劳可比你这个格兰芬多有条理多了，”查理说着开始回帖，“如果你去看看版规就会发现，赫敏可是从圣诞节就开始策划版规的。”  
  
“查理~！你是有多慢啊！”伊丽莎白抱怨着，一边扑上床，“已经有五个人回复我了诶！”  
  
查理翻了个白眼：“神回复是酝酿出来的，谢谢。”  
  
“慢慢酝酿，慢慢酝酿，”伊丽莎白说，一边把一早出去时的厚衣服又换成睡衣睡裤，然后爬上床，“诶，你觉不觉得应该随着iMagic的推广，把我们的这个‘平台’我推广出去？”  
  
“想法很好，”查理拿着iMagic点点头，“可是我们的魔法阵只能链接全霍格沃茨。”  
  
“不需要那么大嘛！”伊丽莎白点开自己iMagic里的桌宠，查看邮件，“就像，就像网络！每推广到一个魔法学校，只需要给她们的iMagic配备链接全校的魔法阵就可以啦，然后如果想链接更大的平台，就要多用魔力，手动链接到大网上。”  
  
“那我们肯定需要罗伊纳和赫尔加技术支持。”查理得出结论。  
  
伊丽莎白笑得开心：“她们肯定会帮我们的啦~这可是能让全球的魔法界链接到一起的绝佳机会！兴趣的力量最强大！我们会认识很多很多朋友的！”  
  
\----------  
  
是啊，将来还有很多路要走呢，Carry On！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于在此之前为德拉科的血统觉醒埋的种种伏笔，请根据描述回头寻找章名。  
> 写海格那段话的时候，某蛇真的鼻子酸了好久。  
> *：粗略计算，霍格沃茨里的妹子大概一百五到两百人，想象一下这么多同好都在一起，多幸福w


End file.
